Harry Potter y lo nunca imaginado
by SaraLaiaHalliwell
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el día que Harry cumple 17 años recibe una carta de alguien que no se espera? ¿pero y si en ese mismo momento otra persona que esta muy lejos de el recibe una carta parecida? DESPUES DEL SEXTO HP/HG
1. Chapter 1 Un regalo para Harry

**(Quiero decir que esta historia esta hecha antes de que saliera el septimo libro por lo que no tiene nada que ver, con el mismo) **

**(Se la dedico a mi amiga Alexandra ya que si no hubiera sido por ella nunca me hubiera animado a hacerla, ¡te acuerdas en el gimnasion con que cara se nos quedaban mirando cuando te la comtaba, jejeje)**

**(Y a mi imperio de la Confy + Carol)**

Capitulo1: Un regalo para Harry

Todo comienza en una habitación pequeña en la que se podía distinguir una pequeña cama en uno de los laterales con una mesita situada a su derecha en la que había una fotografía de una pareja joven bailando que sonreía y un joven de 17 años observándola desde el otro lado de la habitación sin pensar en otra cosa, pareciendo que el mismo se encontraba en esa fotografía, prestaba mas atención a aquello que ha una enorme tarta que probablemente le había enviado la señora Weasley un juego de pelotas de Quidich de Hermione acompañada con una nota que decía: _Muchas felicidades Harry, espero que te guste mi regalo. Un beso Hermione _una caja de artículos de broma de la tienda de los gemelos y una caja repleta de dulces de todas formas que le había enviado Ron con otra nota que ponía: _no te lo comas todo sin mi, Ron. _Pero Harry solo observaba la foto de sus padres y no por que no le gustaran los regalos sino por que deseaba que ellos estuvieran allí celebrando su mayoría de edad, de repente Harry salio de sus estado de parálisis ya que algo llamo su atención cuando una lechuza completamente negra se coló por la ventana hasta posarse delante de el.

Harry la observo cuidadosamente hasta que vio que contenía una nota atada a una de sus patas, la sorpresa de Harry fue mayor cuando descubrió que la carta que contenía la lechuza era de Lily Evans.

¡no puede ser! ¡es de ella! De mi madre.

Harry la abrió con las manos temblorosas, y pudo observar que el pergamino tenía muchos años por su color amarillento y su textura. Al abrirlo comenzó a leer su contenido:

_Querido Harry, hijo mío:_

_Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que ni tu padre ni yo estamos contigo en este día tan especial, pero si estas recibiendo esta carta también querrá decir que hemos cumplido con nuestro fin de protegerte y estas a salvo. Esta carta la escribí cuando tu solo tenias unos meses de vida y he dado orden de que en caso de nos ocurra algo te la envíen a ti en tu mayoría de edad. Te escribo esta carta para comunicarte algo de lo que te vas a sorprender, pero lo vas a entender, es un secreto que hemos ocultado y que muy pocas personas conocen, a decir mejor solo lo saben dos personas; Remulus Lupin y Sirius Black, no se si sabrás quienes son, por que a lo mejor su destino no ha hecho que sepas de ellos, pero son los mejores amigos que tu padre y yo hemos podido tener y Sirius es tu padrino, si los conoces y no te han dicho nada, ¡no te enfades Harry! lo han hecho por que nosotros se lo pedimos. Harry, Hoy hace 17 años que mis niños nacieron, ¡si Harry has leído bien! Mis niños, tienes una hermana gemela y se llama Liliana Alexandra Potter Evans tu hermanita pequeña, ¡bueno! Un minuto más pequeña. Tu padre y yo al saber que ibais a ser mellizos supimos que a ti no te podríamos ocultar por culpa de esa maldita profecía, pero a Lily si, por lo que decidimos enviarla al extranjero a vivir con su padrino, ¡Lupin!, pero ahora al cumplir ambos la mayoría de edad tenéis derecho a saberlo. Ella habrá recibido otra carta igual que la tuya explicándola los motivos por los que os hemos separado, probablemente la estará leyendo en este momento al igual que tu. Espero que lo entiendas hijo, lo hicimos por vuestro bien._

_Te quiere _

_Mama_

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible?

Harry no salía de su asombro y era incapaz de entender el por que sus padres le habían hecho eso, privarle de conocer a su hermana, saber que tenia mas familia a sus tíos y su primo que lo despreciaban, solo de pensar en que podría haber tenido cariño de una persona que lo entendía. Pero al fin y al cabo tenían razón era lo mejor que podían haber hecho, haber ocultado a su hermana para que no pasara por lo que el había pasado.

Harry hizo sus maletas y se marcho al día siguiente de la casa de los Dursley, ya que en el mundo mágico Harry ya era mayor de edad por lo que se marcho a la casa de sus padres que se encontraba cerca de la madriguera, por lo que podría ver a Ron casi a diario. Pero lo primero que le paso por la cabeza a Harry fue localizar a Lupin lo antes posible para saber algo sobre su hermana por lo que nada más que se vio instalado le envió una carta.

_Hola Remus_

_Te escribo para comunicarte sobre la carta que me ha enviado mi madre hablándome de mi hermana Lily. Me gustaría conocerla ¡preguntarle cosas! Y me imagino que ella sentirá lo mismo que yo. Desearía que ambos vinierais aquí a la que fue la casa de mis padres que es donde estoy viviendo, estoy deseando conocerla. ¡Espero tu respuesta!_

_Harry_

Harry llamo a Hedwid que se encontraba sobrevolando los alrededores buscando algún ratoncito que hubiera salido a la superficie, pero en cuanto escucho la voz de a Harry llamándola, inmediatamente se presento en el marco de la ventana esperando las órdenes de su dueño.

Hedwid, quiero que le des esto a Remus, ¿deacuerdo?- La lechuza hizo un gesto de aprobación y una vez que Harry le hubo agarrado bien la nota a la lechuza blanca salio volando por la ventana

**UN DIA MÁS TARDE EN RUMANIA **

¡es la lechuza de Harry! - ¿de mi hermano Remus?- ¡si Lily, de tu hermano! Te dije que el se pondría en contacto con nosotros si había recibido una carta como la tuya como decía tu madre. – si, lee, ¿Qué dice? - ¡que quiere conocerte! – que quiere que vayas a vivir con el a la que fue la casa de vuestros padres. Le decía a la castañaza mientras sostenía la carta que Harry le había enviado.

Remus tienes que contestarle - ¡Claro que si Lily! Ahora mismo le escribiremos una carta a tu hermano Harry.

Remus escribió la carta contestando a lo que Harry le había escrito, le dio una chucheria a la lechuza y esta se fue nada mas le agarro la respuesta a su pata camino a dársela a Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 Respuestas

Capitulo2: Respuestas

Capitulo2: Respuestas

Harry esperaba impaciente la respuesta a su carta a Remus, mientras terminaba de colocar las últimas cosas en su nueva casa.

Al llegar la tarde Harry decidió sentarse junto a la ventana de la casa mientras observaba las montañas, pero de repente algo rompía aquel hermoso paisaje, era la lechuza blanca de Harry que llegaba con noticias de Remus, Harry se levanto de un salto de la butaca y en cuanto Hedwid se poso en su brazo le quito la carta y la abrió impaciente por leerla.

_Querido Harry _

_Se que es difícil para ti entender el por que te he ocultado el que tengas una hermana, pero ella tampoco sabía nada de ti se entero al mismo tiempo que tu, ¡pero bueno me imagino que eso ya lo sabes! Bueno, te escribo para decirte que tu hermana y yo llegaremos mañana a tu casa y allí ya podremos _

_Hablar de todo lo que quieras y la podrás conocer a ella, que tiene tantas ganas como tú de conocerte y de preguntarte muchas cosas. ¡Por cierto, este año tu hermana estudiara contigo en Howards, ya que aquí iba a drunstrang, pero esta inscrita en el colegio desde que nació al igual que tu. La profesora Mcgonagal ya esta enterada de todo, yo la he enviado una carta explicándole todo y también pidiéndole que no comente nada con nadie. _

_Se despide _

_Lupin_

Harry se puso muy contento al saber que su hermana estaba de camino hacia allí, ¡y no solo de visita! Si no que se quedaría todo el curso con el en Howards y tendría tiempo para conocerla.

-¿Cuándo llegaran? Bueno Harry, lo tienes que preparar todo para cuando llegue tu hermana y Lupin.

Harry no paraba de pensar en como sería su hermana, si se parecería a el, o como seria.

¡claro que se tiene que parecer a mí, si somos mellizos! ¿Pero como será?

Harry pensaba en cosas como si seria como su madre, o como su padre, si tendría los ojos de su madre como el o como los de su padre, si llevaría gafas o tendría la vista bien al contrario que el.

¡bueno! ¡Pronto lo sabré! Están de camino hacia aquí así que pronto lo sabré y seguro que ella se esta haciendo las mismas preguntas que yo.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba más nervioso aun, ya que sabía que llegarían en la tarde ya que Remus le envió otra carta comunicándoselo.

Harry no se lo había contado ni a Ron ni a Hermione ya que Remus en su segunda carta le había dicho que lo mejor era que de momento solo ellos supieran esa verdad para seguir protegiéndola y más ahora que están con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Al llegar la tarde Harry ya estaba en la puerta de la casa esperando impaciente la llegada de su hermana ya que no sabía como llegarían, si se aparecerían o si irían por la línea flu o si irían con algún tipo de transporte Mugguel, cuado de repente Harry escucho como alguien se aparecía por su chimenea, y allí estaba, allí estaba su hermana junto a Lupin, se había quedado pasmado al verla, al igual que ella que se habían quedado ambos sonriendo viéndose uno al otro hasta que al fin Lily decidió dar el primer paso y se lanzo sobre Harry dándole un gran abrazo

¡Hola Harry! ¡como me alegro de conocerte!

Harry se quedo un poco asustado ante la reacción de Lily pero enseguida el también reacciono y le devolvió el abrazo y la dijo.

¡Hola hermanita! ¡yo también me alegro mucho de conocerte!


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros

Capitulo3: Encuentros

Lily era una muchacha un poco mas baja que Harry pero solo un par de centímetros, su pelo era algo mas claro que el de su hermano y también tenia el pelo mas claro debido a que llevaba mechas rubias, lo que hacia que su pelo se pareciera al de Hermione, y no solo en su color sino también en el rizo. Sus ojos no eran verdes como los de su madre sino que eran marrones como los de James Potter, Lily no se parecía mucho a Harry pero su porte era el mismo cuando estaban dados la vuelta, si no fuera por que Lily era más delgada no se les distinguiría.

¡bueno chicos! Creo que si nos sentamos y hablamos, será mejor que quedaros así abrazados todo el día.

¡si! Tienes razón. Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Profesor Lupin, por que no me dijiste nada el año que diste clase aquí?

¡por que tu padres me lo prohibieron, pero creerme los dos cuando os digo que me costo mucho mantener el secreto! Y que yo era el primero que decía que se tenía que saber la verdad.

¡solo lo sabes tu verdad!

Si Lily ya que Sirius el padrino de tu hermano murió.

¡si, lo leí en el profeta! (con cara apenada)

Lupin se levanto y dijo que iba a preparar algo para la cena y mientras Harry y Lily se quedaron hablando de su vida de cómo la habían pasado viviendo por separado y en diferentes ciudades.

¡sabes soy el capitán del equipo de Quidich de Grifindor!

¿enserio? ¡yo era golpeadora en Druntrang! ¿tu en que juegas?

¿de verdad juegas?

¡si!

¡soy buscador!

Lily soltó una sonrisa ¡es cierto!

Harry la miro y la dijo ¿Por qué te ríes?

Por que ya lo sabía lo que pasa es que no me acordaba. Víctor me lo dijo cuando vino al torneo de los tres magos. ¡juegas en el mismo puesto que el!

¿conoces a Víctor Krum?

¡si! ¡es mi mejor amigo, nos contamos todo! Creo que este año va ha dar clases en Howards

¡enserio! ¿y de que?

No se, me dijo que era una sorpresa

Se me hace raro que te lleves bien con Victor. ¡y que hablases con el! Por que cuando estuvo aquí salio con mi amiga Hermione y apenas hablaba.

¿La conoces?

¿a quien a Hermione? ¡es una de mis mejores amigas!

¡tengo ganas de conocerla, Victor se enamoro de ella! Y creo que lo sigue

si Hermione es muy guapa ¡cualquier chico se enamoraría de ella!

Mi otro amigo, Ron, yo creo que esta enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vio pero no lo reconoce.

¿y tu no?

Harry empezó a ponerse rojo y no contesto a la pregunta de Lily mientras que Harry se preguntaba el por que no la respondía, cuando de repente reacciono.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

Bueno por como me hablas de ella, pero bueno ¡cambiemos de tema! ¡Harry, mama te mando una carta verdad! ¿me dejas leerla?

Harry se levanto y fue a buscar la carta mientras asentía con la cabeza

Lily la leyó muy detenidamente mientras que Harry la observaba como la leía, a Lily se le caían las lágrimas al igual que cuando leyó la suya, esta le dijo que la suya era muy parecida.

Lupin los interrumpió

chicos la cena esta lista

¡Espero que no la hayas quemado como siempre!

¡ja, ja, ja! Pero que graciosa es esta niña (la decía mientras la agarraba por el cuello en broma y Harry reía)

¡Tenia que haberla hecho yo!

¡si pero entonces no habrías podido hablar con Harry! ¿y bueno que tal, ya os conocéis algo más?

¡si, y estamos descubriendo que tenemos muchas cosas en común! ¡como que los dos jugamos al Quidich

¡si pero en las notas seguro que no os parecéis Harry!

¿Por qué?

Por que seguro que este año tu amiga Hermione va ha tener una competidora, por que ha esta muchacha solo le gustan los libros se pasa los día en la biblioteca.

Entonces creo que se va ha llevar bien con ella si, por que con lo que me estas diciendo son iguales.

¡no digáis eso! Lo que pasa es que me gusta leer y leyendo se me quedan las cosas con facilidad y por eso saco buenas notas.

¡si claro! (susurro Lupin)

Lily le tiro una patata a la cabeza

¡heeee!

¡vale, vale, no te enfades!

Los tres pasaron una noche agradable cenando tranquilos hablando de sus vidas como si se conocieran de siempre y lo único que estaban haciendo era contarles lo que habían hecho como si solo llevaran un tiempo sin verse.

A Harry eso le encantaba por que estaba sintiendo un ambiente familiar que solo sentía cuando estaba en la casa de los Weasly.

Se les paso la tarde enseguida, y ya era de noche por lo que Harry les enseño las habitaciones que iban a ocupar.

La de Lily estaba frente a la de el y la de Lupin al final del pasillo.

La casa era bastante amplia por lo que entraban los tres perfectamente y les sobraba sitio. Ya que en su día habían vivido allí sus padres con Sirius.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de acostarse Lily fue a la habitación de Harry

Toc. Toc

¿puedo pasar?

¡claro Lily, Pasa!

El cuarto de Harry era bastante grande, en el tenia colgado un gran póster de los grandes jugadores de Quidich y fotos de Ron y de Hermione en el colegio.

Harry se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que se sentara con el.

¿Qué pasa Lily, no te gusta tu cuarto, por que lo cambiamos ahora mismo si hace falta?

¡no, Harry, no es eso tranquilo! Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada.

¿Por qué?

Por lo de la profecía, por que te tengas que enfrentar a Voldemort tu solo.

¡no te preocupes Lily!

¡si me preocupo Harry, ahora que te he encontrado, ahora que se que tengo un hermano, no quiero perderlo, entiendes!

Por la mejillas de Lily comenzaron a saltar lagrimas y Harry la abrazo contra el.

¡no te preocupes Lily, no me vas a perder!

Lily se separo de Harry y le dijo.

¡Prométemelo Harry!

¿El que?

¡Que nunca más vamos a estar solos! ¡que no voy a perderte! (mientras se secaba las lagrimas)

¡te lo prometo Lily!

Harry, ¡me imagino que querrás leer la carta que me mando mama a mi! (Este asintió con la cabeza)

Lily la saco del bolsillo del pijama y se la dio a Harry.

Este la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Lily_

…………

* * *

**¿que dira la carta de Lily? ¿Como reaccionara Harry, ante esa carta?**

ahora estoy actualizando tan rapido porque son los primero capitulos pero prometo que intentare tenerlos todas las semanas como minimo un capitulo ya que la histira ya esta pensada solo me queda retocar.

un saludo

Muchas gracias a:

**AtRaM Potter, Sirius Black 07 y Fran **

Me anima mucho que me mandeis los mensajes

Saludos

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 La Carta

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

Se que el capitulo es un poco corto pero en los proximos dias colgare otro mas largo

* * *

Capitulo4: La Carta

_Querida Lily:_

_Se que te va a extrañar la llegada de esta carta, pero si llega a tus manos querrá decir que nuestro objetivo de protegerte se ha cumplido. Hija ha llegado el momento de que sepas toda la verdad, sobre por que te fuiste a vivir con Remus antes de que nosotros muriéramos. _

_Pero no fue por que no te quisiéramos, sino por que queríamos protegerte, me imagino que Lupin será como un padre para ti y que te ha dado todo el amor que nosotros no te hemos podido dar, pero es hora de que sepas que tu apellido no es el de Evans, ¡bueno, si, es tu segundo apellido!, tu verdadero apellido es Potter, te pusimos ese apellido para protegerte del señor tenebroso. Me imagino que sabrás quien es, ya que con lo que esta ocasionando en este momento me imagino que no será fácil de olvidar y seguro que será conocido muchos años después, por lo que no se si sabrás que se produjo una profecía en la que se decía que un niño en la fecha en la que naciste seria el que mataría al señor tenebroso, pero no te preocupes, ¡no te asustes mi niña! Por que no eras tu, era tu hermano el de la profecía, si cariño, se llama Harry James Potter Evans, por eso es por lo que a ti te ocultamos, para que estuvieras a salvo ya que a tu hermano lo teníamos que proteger día y noche y de ti no sabían ni de tu existencia, aprovechamos eso para ocultarte, no te enfades pero fue lo mejor._

_Ahora te pido que lo busques, el ha recibido una carta parecida a esta sabiendo de tu existencia, por lo que el también te estará buscando. _

_Pídele ayuda a Remus, el sabrá como encontrarlo, no le eches en cara que no te haya contado nada, tu padre y yo se lo hicimos prometer y creo que le ha tenido que costar mucho guardarnos el secreto tantos años._

_Te quiere_

_Mama _

Harry no pareció sorprenderse con el contenido de la carta, que al contrario que su hermana no derramo ni una lágrima

¿Qué te parece?

¡que teníamos que haberlo sabido de todas formas!

¡tienes razón!

¡podían haber utilizado otras formas para protegerte y no haberte llevado tan lejos de mi, privándome de criarme contigo!

¡Te entiendo Harry pero también los entiendo a ellos!

¡Ya, tu los entiendes, porque has tenido a Lupin que el te a querido y te ha tratado bien toda la vida, pero a mi me mandaron con la tía Petunia y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar contigo, si hubiera sabido de tu existencia!

¡Lo siento Harry, se que has sufrido mucho! (mientras abrazaba a su hermano) ¡pero ahora todo va ha ser diferente, ya lo veras!

Una lágrima comenzó a salir de los ojos verdes de Harry.

¡no te preocupes Harry, tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para estar juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido!

¡tienes razón!

Lily regreso a su cuarto mientras dejaba a Harry pensando en todo lo sucedido, en porque las cosas habían sido así, y porque Lily no había estado con el desde que nacieron.

El ojiverde metido en sus pensamientos se fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capitulo se titula:**_

_**Capitulo5: Un verano Feliz para los Potter **_

_**este es un poco mas largo que el de La Carta pero ya lo tengo escrito por lo que a lo largo del fin de semana prometo colgarlo  
**_

* * *

**Sirius Black 07: **Espero que te guste el capitulo aunque ya se que es un porquito corto, pero el viernes intentare colgar el siguiente capitulo

**HarryPeru:** Espero que te guste este capitulo aunque aqui no se dice nada que no se supiera ya pero pronto colgare el siguiente

**MORGAN: **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia

**MooniiCaa MaLfoy:** gracias te digo lo mismo que a los demas espero que te siga gustando

**AtRaM Potter **Hola, intentare no hacer que las cosas pasen tan rápido, porque lo que me pasa es que se me ocurren muchas cosas y no se cual poner por lo que al final no lo pongo pero voy a intentar ponerlo todo

**Fran:** jajaja, ala ahora a esperar, si tienes razón con lo de la carta pero bueno voy a intentar el viernes colgar el siguiente capitulo porque ya lo tengo hecho me falta retocar mas porque en realidad la historia esta hecha entera pero estoy cambiando algunas cosas.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Verano Feliz para los Potter

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

**Como prometi aqui teneis el capitulo 5, espero que les guste, este es mas largo...**

* * *

**Capitulo5: Un fin de verano feliz para los Potter**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry al despertar se encontró con la pequeña lechuza que Sirius le había regalado a Ron.

Harry se levanto y dejo entrar a la pequeña Pig, en su pico traía una carta de su amigo Ron.

_Hola Harry _

_Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti. Y como normalmente por estas fechas siempre estas en mi casa, se te hecha de mucho de menos, y por eso te escribo para decirte si quieres pasar la tarde conmigo y mi familia. _

_Mi madre dice que seguramente no quieras por que tengas muchas cosas que hacer en tu nueva casa, pero yo de todas formas te quiero invitar para que nos podamos reunir todos, ya que Hermione si que va ha venir y para estar todos, solo faltarías tú. _

_Saludos _

_Ron _

Harry no tenia muchas ganas de ir, ya que eso supondría presentar a su hermana y pasarse toda la tarde dando explicaciones, pero el hecho de que Hermione también fuera le hacia cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué me pasa con Hermione? ¿será que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella? ¡por que gustarme, es imposible que no me guste por que es muy guapa! ¿pero?

Harry no paraba de pensar en que era eso que podía estar sintiendo por su querida amiga Hermione, pero en un momento reacciono cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Toc, toc…

¿Quién?

¡soy yo Harry!

La cabeza de su hermana se asomaba por la puerta

¡ya esta el desayuno!

Lily vio la carta en las manos de Harry y no dudo en preguntarle por ella.

¿Qué es eso?

¡es una carta de mi amigo Ron!

¿el chico del que me hablaste anoche?

¡si! Me escribe para invitarme a pasar la tarde con el en su casa, ¡el no sabe nada de esto sabes!

¡valla! ¿y se lo vas a contar?

¡si! Y he pensado que ya que Hermione también va ha estar y toda la familia Weasley que son los que me interesan que lo sepan voy a aprovechar para llevarte y que te conozcan.

¡Harry, y no les sentara mal que me lleves a si como a si!

¡no, son gente muy amable además ya le diré yo a Ron que voy con una amiga y que eres la aijada de mi madre! Para que cuando lleguemos se llevan una sorpresa la verdad.

¡Vale! ¡hay que decírselo a Remus!

¡seguramente el también venga con nosotros! Vamos a desayunar y se lo comentamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación directos a contárselo a Remus para ver si el también se unía a ir a casa de los Weasley esa tarde para escribirle a Ron.

Pero Remus no se lo tuvo que pensar mucho ya que el sabia que Tonks también estaría acepto encantado, cosa que hizo que los hermanos se pusieran a vitorearle y Remus se puso rojo.

¡parar yaaa…! No seáis niños

Harry escribió la carta para Ron y se la dio a Pig para que se la llevara a su amo.

Mientras que Harry y los demás se preparaban para ir a casa de los Weasley, un pelirrojo esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amigo. Cuando vio como su lechuza se posaba en su mano con una nota dentro.

¡Mama, Harry me ha contestado!

Una mujer pelirroja con una agujas de tejer en la mano y con un jersey a medio haber en la otra se acerco a Ron y con tono jovial le dijo

¡léela Ron! ¿Qué dice?

Ron desenrosco el pergamino y comenzó a leer con toda su familia alrededor y Hermione que había llegado hacia una hora.

_Hola Ron _

_Me apetece mucho ir a tu casa, pero te tengo que decir que voy con una invitada. _

_Es una ahijada de mi madre y Lupin, ya que ellos están en mi casa por unos días, cuando lleguemos ya os contare todo con detalle. Por cierto se llama como mi madre Lily Evans ya la conocerás, te caerá bien, y además de nuestra edad. _

_Saludos _

_Harry_

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al leer la carta de Harry, por lo que todos estaban esperando con impaciencia la llegada para conocer a esa recién llegada y que supuestamente era aijada de Lily Evans y que encima se llamaba igual que ella.

¿Quién será?

¡no lo se, pero Harry ha dicho que era de nuestra edad! A si que le debe de gustar, sino no la traería.

¡no digas tonterías Ronald!

¿no estarás celosa, no Hermione?

¡no...! ¡Como crees!

Hermione se puso un poco roja y se dio la vuelta para que nadie la viera pero Ginny si se dio cuenta.

¡Hermione! ¿te gusta Harry?

¡noo...! ¡bueno! ¡no lo se!

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡o si o no, es muy fácil!

¡no lo se Ginny, pero no te voy a negar que del verano hasta hoy he pensado mucho en el, y tengo muchas ganas de verle!

¡Hermione! ¡bienvenida al club!

¿a que club?

¡al club Potter! ¡Hermione, lamento comunicarte que te gusta!

Hermione puso cara de susto

¿Qué dices?

¡nada, nada, pero ya me contaras, y si te decides por darte cuenta de lo que sientes por Harry, te haremos un hueco para que te puedas olvidar de el!

Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

¡no creo que me haga falta inscribirme en ese club!

¡bueno, tu veras!

La mañana paso enseguida y nada mas comer Harry Lily y Lupin ya estaban saliendo por la puerta de la casa para ir camino a la casa de los Weasley que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros por lo que Lupin cogió su coche que había llevado mágicamente has la casa de Harry para ir hasta la casa de los Weasley.

En unos 10 minutos estaban en la casa y en la puerta estaba Ron esperándolos

¡Harry!

Ron se abalanzo sobre Harry y le dio un abrazo, hasta que giro la cabeza y vio como Lily salía del coche.

¿y esta debe de ser Lily?

¡Si! ¿y tu Ron? ¡encantada!

Lily le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla lo que hizo que este se pusiera del mismo color que su pelo.

¡entrar, mama ha preparado algo para merendar!

Todos entraron en la casa y allí estaba Tonks que estaba esperando a Lupin con los brazos abiertos cosa que Lupin no rechazo y la dio un fuerte abrazo con un disimulado beso en los labios

Hermione cuando vio entrar a Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo y ambos sonrieron

¿Cómo estas?

¡bien! ¿y tú?

¡bien! ¿Cómo has pasado el verano con tus tíos?

¡mejor que otros, se ve que sabían que me iba a marchar y no me han hecho mucho la vida imposible!

¡me alegro mucho!

¡ujumm!

Lily los había interrumpido e izo que Harry reaccionara

¡Hermione, esta es Lily!

¡Encantada!

¡igualmente, eres muy guapa, como me habían dicho!

¡gracias, tu también!

¡sabes, soy amiga de Victor Krum, el me ha hablado mucho de ti!

¡enserio!

¡si!

¡valla!

Lily y Hermione parecían llevarse bien, todos estaban tomándose las galletas y el zumo de calabaza que la señora weasley había preparado para ellos, mientras que los gemelos no paraban de intentar echar una poción nueva que habían creado en el zumo de Ron, mientras que Ginny le daba un trozo de su galleta a Pig. Cuando Ron dijo.

¡bueno Harry, en tu carta me decías que nos ibas a contar algo más sobre Lily!

¡hee. si bueno!

¡Harry díselo!

¿decirnos que?

Preguntaron al unísono Hermione y la señora weasley que se había sentado junto su marido con gran interés al escuchar eso.

¡bueno, contaros que Lily no es la aijada de mi madre!

¿Cómo que no? ¡si es lo que decías en la carta que me mandaste! (todos pusieron atención a las palabras de Harry, mientras que se les quedaron mirando fijamente)

¡si Ron lo que pasa es que eso es lo que Lily ha creído siempre, que era la aijada de mi madre y de Remus, pero en realidad solo es de Remus! Lily nació el mismo día que yo, y ambos recibimos una carta el día que cumplimos 17 años.

¡dios mío Harry!

Hermione parecía que se había dado cuenta

¡ya lo entiendo!

¿el que, yo no?

Pero Ron no era el único los demás estaban igual de perdidos al parecer solo se había dado cuenta Hermione.

¿de que te has dado cuenta Hermione?

La cosa es que me sorprendió mucho vuestro parecido, pero claro ya lo entiendo.

¡parece que me has pillado!

Hermione soltó una sonrisa

¡pero es magnifico Harry!

¡si pero cruel!

¡no lo veas así, seguro que lo hicieron por algún motivo!

¡nos lo dicen en la carta que nos mandaron!

¡si Lily tiene razón nos lo explican todo en la carta!

Todos seguían sin tener idea de lo que pasaba

¡Lily solo te faltan los ojos!

¡lo se!

¡bueno! Alguien me quiere explicar que es lo que pasa

¡si por que nosotros no nos enteramos de nada! (Fred y George a la vez)

¡si, lo siento! ¡lo que pasa es que el día de nuestro cumpleaños recibimos estas cartas!

Harry leyó la suya en alto para que todos lo pudieran entender mejor y después Lily leyó la suya, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y no sabían que decir.

¿es, es, tu hermana? (mientras tartamudeaba)

¡si, Ron, es mi hermana!

¡ohh mis niños!

La señora Weasley se levanto y agarro a Harry por un brazo y a Lily por el otro y los acurruco.

¡se lo que habéis tenido que pensar! ¡que vuestros padres han sido crueles al separaros al nacer, pero tenis que entender que una madre haría lo que fuera por proteger a uno de sus hijos, y Lily Potter hizo lo que cualquier madre en su lugar hubiera hecho mandar a su pequeña a salvo!

¿mama, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo?

¡si Ron, hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque me doliera! ¿verdad Arthur?

¡si querida, seria lo correcto!

Todos se pasaron la tarde preguntándole cosas a Lily sobre donde se había criado y como era el colegio de Drunstrang y tener a Karkarov como director, pero Lily decía que el colegio era bueno aunque daba mucho que desear en la forma de examinar ya que era casi todo por trabajos y no examinaban.

¡Hermione, mi hermana es como tu, le gusta estudiar!

¡no! ¡otra rata de biblioteca no!

Hermione alargo la mano y le dio una colleja a Ron

¡no somos ratas de biblioteca solo que nos gusta estudiar!

¡por cierto, Lily este año ira a Howards!

¿enserio?

¡eso parece!

¡podríamos compartir habitación, por que seguramente te den una para ti sola y yo no me llevo muy bien con mis compañeras!

¡estupendo!

¡si, se lo diremos a la profesora Mcgonagal cuando lleguemos!

¡si! (las dos estaban bastante entusiastas con el hecho de que podrían estar juntas en el mismo cuarto)

A Harry le alegraba mucho que su hermana se llevara tan bien con sus mejores amigos y le hacia mucha gracia ver como los gemelos se peleaban por ver quien le hacia mas afectos a Lily ya que se veía a leguas que les gustaba su hermana, y no tardaron mucho en comunicárselo.

¡Harry! (Fred)¡queremos hacerte una pregunta! (a la vez Fred y George)

¡decirme chicos!

¿te importaría si alguno de nosotros saliera con su hermana? (fred)

Harry puso cara de serio pero enseguida la cambio.

¡no tenéis que pedirme permiso, es su vida, si ella quiere por mi no hay problema¡

¡bien, entonces se lo pediré!

¡no se lo pediré Yo, George!

¡no, yo!

Los gemelos empezaron a discutir de nuevo mientras Harry veía que ese iba a ser el verano más feliz de su vida junto a su hermana y sus amigos. Sobretodo viendo como los gemelos se peleaban por ver quien se ganaba antes a Lily.

……………

* * *

Proximo capitulo: Regreso a Hogwarts...

Espero que les haya gustado...

* * *

**Fran:** Hola, pues hazte la cuenta, yo tenia una antes solo para eso y luego me cree esta para publicar. como quieras. Yo cumplo mis promesas dije que lo colgaba hoy y aqui esta el capitulo 5, espero que te guste, porque ya esta casi casi listo el capitulo 6. jejejeje

**AtRaM Potter**: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, esta capi ya es mas largo y ya casi todos van a ser asi o mas largos.

**Sirius Black 07**: Si ya lo se que es muy corto pero me quedo asi y no sabia como meterlo en el siguiente capitulo por eso los cuelgo tan seguidos pero a partir de ahora ya son mas largos incluso hay uno que me ha quedado enorme. espero que te sigan gustnado.


	6. Chapter 6 Regreso a Hogwarts

**Hola, siento el retraso, pero me deje el Pen Drive en el curro el fin de semana por eso cuelgo hoy pero el viernes colgare otro.**

* * *

Capitulo6: Regreso a Hogwarts

Hermione, Ron y Ginny habían ido a la casa de de los chicos a pasar los últimos días antes de ir a Hogwarts de nuevo, para disfrutar mas del verano y que Lily los pudiera conocer mejor, el ultimo día de las vacaciones llego y Lupin decidió irse a dormir a la madriguera y dejar a los chicos solos por una noche para que disfrutaran de su último día ya que al día siguiente los irían a buscar para comenzar el colegio.

La noche llego y se quedaron solos.

¿Qué podemos hacer?

¡no se Lily! ¿podríamos jugar a algo?

¿pero a que?

Los chicos sacaron varios juegos del armario. La mayoría eran juegos muggels y Hermione se paso mas de media hora intentándoles explicar las reglas de cómo se jugaba al Twister, que era el juego que habían elegido para jugar primero. Se lo pasaron bastante bien. Y dadas las 2 de la mañana decidieron irse a acostar ya que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar bastante para poder coger el tren en King Cros.

Habían decidido dormir todos juntos en el salón, habían tirado unos colchones y allí entraban todos perfectamente, Hermione parecía un poco avergonzada y su comportamiento no era normal ya que agachaba la cabeza con todo lo que la decían y se ponía roja enseguida y nadie entendía por que.

¿Qué te pasa Hermi?

¡nada Ginny, nada!

¿seguro?

¡si! ¡no preguntes más!

Lily se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba pero decidió no ser muy indiscreta, pero ella sabia que a su hermano le gustaba Hermione por como le había hablado de ella y se olía algo de que a allá también le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron al Hogwarts Espress se encontraron con Neville y con Luna que se unieron a ellos al vagón del tren.

hola, yo soy Neville! ¿y tú?

¡Lily! ¡Encantada!

¡Neville! ¿no le encuentras parecido con alguien? Ron

¡no! ¿Por qué? ¿debería?

¡pues teniendo encuentra que es la hermana melliza de Harry, no se!

¿enserio?

Dijeron a la vez tanto el muchacho como Luna

¡Si es mi Hermana! ¡Lily cuéntaselo tú por que yo ya creo que hasta me lió al contarlo!

Todos soltaron una carcajada y Lily empezó a contarles todo a Neville y a Luna, pero lo que en realidad le pasaba a Harry era que no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione que había cambiado mucho en el verano, y a pesar de haberla visto no había dado cuenta hasta el momento en el que unos chicos de sexto pasaron por su lado y no la quitaban ojo de encima.

Algo que hizo que Harry reaccionara.

¡NO TENEIS DONDE MIRAR! ¿O QUE?

Los chicos se asustaron y se fueron corriendo viendo con cara de asombro a Harry.

¿que os pasa? ¡nos estaban mirando mal!

¡no Harry miraban a Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa?

¡nada!

Y todos siguieron hablando ante la mirada dudosa de Hermione que no sabia que pensar ante la reacción de Harry.

El expreso llego a Howards ya entrada la noche debido a las lluvias que hacia que el tren tuviera que parar cada 10 minutos.

¡creí que no llegaríamos nunca! (Ron)

¡ya lo creo!

Al salir del tren allí estaba el guardabosque esperando como todos los años a los alumnos de primero. Ese año eran pocos ya que con la muerte de Dumbeldore antes del verano muchos padres habían creído que el colegio no era un lugar seguro para sus hijos pero a pesar de eso el resto de los alumnos que ya habían estudiado allí habían querido regresar de todas formas.

Hagrid al ver a Harry se abalanzo hacía el y le dio la bienvenida.

¡hola Harry! ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

¿lo sabes?

¡todos los profesores del colegio lo sabemos! Mcgonagal nos lo comunico en cuanto lo supo que tendríamos una alumna mas en el colegio!

Lily se acercaba a Harry

¡Es ella Hagrid! ¡Lily te presento a Hagrid!

Señalando hasta el semigigante.

¡encantada!

¡que no te asuste mi tamaño, por que solo es eso!

Hagrid la cogió en brazos y la dio un gran abrazo.

¡como me alegro de conocerte!

¡hiii...i.i.i, y. o…!

Le dijo como podía ya que le estaba cortando la respiración.

¡Hagrid, me gustaría seguir teniendo Hermana sabes!

Mientras intentaba que el semigigante la soltara

¡lo siento Lily!

¡no es nada tranquilo!

¡bueno tengo que irme! Ya nos veremos por el castillo ¡LOS DE PRIMERO, SEGIDME! (mientras les hacia una señal para que lo siguieran)

Todos al llegar al colegio fueron a sus salas comunes excepto Hermione y Ron que tenían que enseñarle el colegio a los nuevos. La profesora Mcgonagal en cuanto nos vio nos llamo para que fuéramos hasta donde estaba ella.

¡Potter! ¿esta debe de ser su hermana?

¡si!

¡me da mucho gusto el tenerla este año en el colegio señorita Potter!

¡gracias, profesora!

¡nos han enviado su expediente académico desde el otro colegio en el que estudiaba y déjeme decirme que es excelente!

¡gracias!

¡Harry, las clases no comenzaran hasta pasado mañana ya que mañana lo vamos a dedicar a organizar algunas cosas que el profesor Dumbeldore, no se como era capaz de hacerlo en un día!

Todos pusieron cara de tristeza al escuchar su nombre

¡pero bueno creo que el estaría orgulloso de que al final el colegio se haya podido abrir este curso!

¡si profesora, el lo hubiera querido!

¡bueno, ahora valla a enseñarle el colegio a su hermana, la habitación la compartirá con la señorita Granger ella ya me ha comentado que para que usted no estuviera sola en la habitación ha pedido el cambio con usted, espero que se lleven bien y que estén a gusto en el cuarto que se les ha asignado!

¡si, gracias!

La profesora se marcho y Harry empezó a enseñarle el castillo a su hermana.

Mientras que el enseñaba el castillo se encontró el fantasma de Grifindor Nick casi decapitado

-¡hola señor Potter. Bienvenido a Hogwarts de nuevo! ¡y hola a su linda acompañante! ¡Me presento! Yo soy Nick Casi decapitado fantasma de Gryffindor, mientras que de inclinaba para hacerle una referencia y la mitad de su cuello se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Lily dio una pequeña sonrisa y inclinándose como las damas de la antigüedad haciendo una reverencia dijo

-¡yo soy Lily Potter! ¡Un placer!

-¿Potter? ¡Tiene el mismo apellido que usted señor Potter, acaso es familia!

-¡es mi hermana!

-¡su hermana! ¡Interesante, será un placer tenerla en el colegio señorita Potter!

El fantasma se fue pensando en sus cosas

-¡creo que dentro de unos diez minutos todo el castillo sabrá que eres mi hermana!

-¡jajaja, no será para tanto! -¡en cuanto se encuentre con Peeves ya lo sabrá todo el mundo! (mientras que la explicaba que Peeves era el poltergeist del castillo y que tenia que tener cuidado con el)

Y así fue, en la siguiente hora era de lo único de lo que se hablaba en el castillo, el hecho de que otra Potter estaba en el castillo, y no cualquier Potter sino que nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Harry Potter.

….

* * *

Gracias a:

**Fran:** NO te la puedo pasar porque tengoq eu retocarla asi que te toca esperar como todo el mundo jeje. haber si este capi te ha gustado tanto, ya en el proximo ya empiezan a pasar algunas cosas.

**AtRaM Potter:** Hola, jaja, tienes la duda pues me parece que seguiras con ella un poco mas pero ya sabras con quien se queda.

**Sirius Black 07:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado, los capis cada vez son mas largos aunque hay algunos que son mas cortos pero por lo general ya son todos largos.


	7. Chapter 7 confeisones a media noche

* * *

Capitulo7: Confesiones a media Noche

Al día siguiente todos estaban un poco desconcertados ya que era la primera vez que tenían el día siguiente de regresar al colegio libre, pero los profesores les habían explicado, que lo que pasaba era que la mayoría de los profesores aun no habían llegado al colegio por lo que les era imposible empezar las clases. Esto lo estaba comunicando el fantasma del profesor Binns, quien muy agradecido estaba obedeciendo una orden de la ahora directora Mcgonagal, lo que hacia que el fantasma se sintiera útil.

Todos estaban impacientes por saber quien seria ese año el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que casi todos los años desde que Harry había entrado había tenido malas experiencias con esos profesores.

También querían saber quien seria el nuevo de pociones, ya que el profesor que les impartía esa clase el año anterior, después de la muerte de Dumbeldore había decidido no regresar al colegio ese año, pero era algo que sabrían al día siguiente.

Pero Harry tenia otra cosa en mente, se había decidido a contarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella pero no sabia como decírselo, ya que cuando se lo dijo a Ron por la mañana su reacción no fue como la que el esperaba

POR LA MAÑANA ESE DIA

¡que te gusta Hermione!

¡si!

¡pero Harry! ¿Cómo es que te gusta nuestra mejor amiga?

¡oye que yo se a que a ti también te gusta!

¡Me gustaba Harry, me gustaba! En pasado

¡si claro!

¡pues si, ahora mis ojos solo se fijan en tu hermana!

¿Qué?

¡si me gusta mucho!

¡pero bueno que tiene mi hermana que enamora a los Weasley!

¿Cómo dices?

¡si el otro día en tu casa los gemelos me pidieron permiso para pedirle salir a mi hermana!

¿de verdad?

¿y que les dijiste? ¡no les darías permiso verdad ¿no antes que a mi que soy tu mejor a migo!

¡no Ron, pero tampoco se lo negué, les dije lo mismo que te voy a decir a ti, que ella es libre de salir con quiera que ella decida! ¡yo no me voy a meter!

Harry asintió con la cabeza

¡bueno, pero no me ganaran! ¡Harry tu veras lo que haces con Hermione, pero yo no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que tu! y a lo mejor al decirle lo que sientes haces que se enfade contigo y no te hable mas

¡yo no quiero que pase eso!

¡pues tu veras, amigo!

………………………………………………………………..

Harry recordó lo que su amigo Ron le había dicho una y otra vez pero no sabia que hacer y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, se había quedado solo en la sala común, todo el mundo se había ido a sus habitaciones ya, pero Harry seguía hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente noto como alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Hola Harry!

¡haa! ¡hola Lily!

Le dijo a su hermana mientras le sonreía

¡lo que quieras por tus pensamientos!

¿Qué? -¡ya! Lo siento estaba pensando

ya lo se, ¡por eso lo decía! ¡alo mejor necesitas hablar con alguien!

Harry se levanto del sillón y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

¡Gracias Lily, pero no hace falta!

Pero Harry necesitaba realmente hablar con alguien.

¡Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir. Que ya es tarde.- ¡buenas noches Harry!

- ¡buenas noches!

Lily estaba apunto de comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando…

¡¡LILY!!

¡Dime Harry!- ¡necesito hablar con alguien!

Lily puso una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su hermano en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¡cuéntame!

Buff, ¿por donde empiezo?

Harry se tumbo y puso la cabeza encima de las piernas de su hermana.

¿Qué tal si empezamos hablando de Hermione?

¡¡Que!! ¿Cómo?

Harry se levanto de golpe quedándose sentado alucinando delante de su hermana.

¡hermanito, soy una chica y esas cosas las notamos!

¿tú crees que ella se ha dado cuenta?

¡no, pero creo que ella también siente algo por ti!

¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

¡no se Harry, pero yo creo que si! ¿pero tú que es lo que sientes por ella?

Harry se puso rojo y soltó una mueca de risa.

algo que no había sentido nunca Lily, cuando la veo siento que quiero abrazarla, protegerla, cuando me toca tengo que aguantarme las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, Lily no es un capricho, ni una simple atracción.

¡la quieres!

¡no, Lily, no la quiero!

Hermione hacia un rato que bahía entrado en la sala común y por señas que Lily le había hecho cuando Harry no la veía la había dicho que se quedara escuchando en un sitio donde Harry no la pudiera ver.

¿y todo lo que me acabas de decir de Hermione?

¡si Lily, todo lo que te he dicho antes no es mentira, lo siento con Hermione, pero te sigo diciendo que no la quiero Lily.

Hermione que estaba detrás del muro estaba a punto de llorar al escuchar decir eso a Harry

¡Bueno, si la quiero, pero como amiga, es mi mejor amiga, pero como hombre no la quiero! ¡la amo!

Por fin lo he reconocido, pensó Harry desde sus adentros.

Lily sonrió y Hermione salio de detrás del muro (sonriendo también)

¡es mi vida, es todo, yo daría lo que fuera por ella!

Hermione se acerco a ellos, se agacho y le dijo a Harry en el oído.

¡yo tampoco te quiero Harry!

Hermione se elevo rápidamente al ver que Harry se asustaba y se levantaba del suelo corriendo quedándose frente a ella muy avergonzado.

¿es cierto lo que le estabas diciendo a Lily?

Harry se empezó a poner nervioso - ¿el que?

¡todo lo que le has dicho de mi!

Harry agacho la cabeza - ¡lo has escuchado todo!

¡no! – solo desde que Lily te dijo si era yo en la que pensabas, luego me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me escondiera por que quería que escuchara esto.

¡Hermione!. No quiero que por esto perdamos nuestra amistad.

¿y por que íbamos a dejar de ser amigos?

¡por que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo!

¿y quien a dicho que yo no siento lo mismo que tu?

¡tu!, hace unos minutos

Hermione empezó a ponerse roja también

¡yo te he dicho que tampoco te quería, Harry!

¡ya!

¡piensa Harry! ¡yo tampoco te quiero! ¡te amo!

El moreno soltó una sonrisa y Lily dijo.

¡creo que es el momento en el que yo estoy de más aquí!

Harry se abalanzó sobre Hermione al escuchar sus ultimas palabras y la acerco a el amarrándola por la cintura, poniendo Hermione sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry

Harry se quedo mirando dulcemente a Hermione

¿de verdad me amas?

¡mas que a mi misma!

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

¿y tú?

Ambos se empezaron a reír

bueno. ¡lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos!

¡si!

¡Herms! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¡claro que si Harry!

Harry la sonrió y no aguanto mas, se agacho hasta ponerse a la altura de Hermione y la dio un apasionado beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

Lily antes de marcharse pudo ver como dejaba a Harry y a Hermione besándose mientras que el reloj de la sala sonaba dando las 12 de la noche...

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste, me he retrasado porque no he tenido tiempo en todo el fin de semana, tenia muchas por hacer y ni he encendido el ordenador.**

**Gracias a:**

**Fran: **Al final te he hecho esperar hasta el lunes pero como he dicho no he tenido tiempo ni de encender el ordenador en todo el finde, por lo que ahora me pondre a mirar los correos que tengo mas de 30. bueno espero que te guste el capi. besos

**AtRaM Potter: **Hola, no aun tendras que esperar un poco mas para saver con quien se queda Lily. ¿o que es lo que pasa?, espero que te siga gustando. saludos

**mili robles: **Hola me alegra que te guste, actualizo cada tan poco porque el fanfic ya esta terminado, lo que pasa que lo retoco y le cambio algunas cosas pero lo que es la idea de proncipio a fin ya esta hecha. espero que te siga gustando. saludos

**Sirius Black 07: **Me alegra que te siga gustando. saludos

**Lunatica22: **Hola, gracias por tu Rew, me alegra mucho que te este gustando, intentare actualizan lo anntes posible. saludos

**lanyera: **hola, en este capi ya saves porque les grita a los chicos, jajaja...

**cintita potter: **hola, si es diferente y ya veras cuando continue, al principio me parecia rara pero mis amigos que la han leido les gusto por eso me anime a terminarla, lo de Harry y Hermione y se ve en este capi espero que te haya gustado y ya va mas rápido, jeje...

* * *

Proximo capitulo:

Capitulo 8: Sorpresas

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Sorpresas

* * *

**Hola, lo primero de todo os queria decir que siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy liada con el trabajo, ahora intentare colgar otro capitulo el viernes.**

* * *

Capitulo8: Sorpresas

Al día siguiente, antes de que comenzaran las clases la profesora Mcgonagal los había reunido a todos para presentarles a los nuevos profesores en el gran comedor en la hora del desayuno.

Harry y Hermione bajaron de la mano al comedor, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de ello se imaginaba lo que había pasado pero no se lo podía creer.

¿Cómo es que venís de la mano? (Les pregunto)

¡Porque Hermione y yo empezamos a salir anoche!

¡no me lo puedo creer!

¡pues créetelo Ron!

¡Felicidades chicos, me alegro mucho de verdad!

¡Gracias Ginny!

¡Al final te lo has llevado tú!

Todos se alegraban mucho de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos, aunque a Ron le daba un poco de celos ya que pensaba que ahora que estaban juntos iban a dejarle de lado a él.

Ese año la directora era la profesora Minerva Mcgonagal y como hacia todos los años el anterior director, se dispuso a dar el discurso ella.

¡Os doy la bienvenida a este curso! – espero que todos me ayuden a que este colegio funcione igual que cuando el profesor Dumbeldore estaba como director en este centro.- ¡bueno ahora procederemos a presentar a los nuevos profesores que se unen a nosotros este año! Lo primero de todo comunicarles que este año se impartirá un nuevo deporte no tan arriesgado como el Quidich, se trata de un deporte Muggel llamado Voleyball.

Algunos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar en la sala y más cuando vieron que el Húngaro Víctor Krum acababa de entrar en la sala.

¡Mira hay esta Víctor!

¡haber cual es la sorpresa que te dijo que te daría!

¡no se!

¡bueno, prosigamos! Como iba diciendo, habrá un nuevo deporte al que se podrá apuntar todo el que quiera. ¡el entrenador para este deporte será el señor Víctor Krum al que muchos de vosotros ya conoceréis, por ser un famoso jugador de Quidich y por ser el campeon del colegio Drunstrang del torneo de los tres magos celebrado hace tres años en este colegio!

¡increíble, es el nuevo entrenador de Voleyball!

¡si!

También tengo el placer de presentaron a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, es una ex alumna de este centro. La señorita Cory Halliwell.

Una joven de más o menos la edad de Krum se levanto de la mesa y algunos empezaron a aplaudirla.

Al finalizar la presentación de la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pidió silencio.

¡Bueno y también es para mí un placer para mi tener en este centro al nuevo profesor de pociones que aunque en este momento no este aquí esta tarde impartirá las clases que le corresponden. Su nombre es Bill Weasley y su esposa la señora Fleur Weasley que también se unirá a nosotros como organizadora de las salidas fuera de Howards y orientadora escolar para cualquier problema que tengan o si van mal en alguna asignatura la señora Weasley se encargara de ayudarles en lo que pueda. La orientadora se encontrara en el despacho que se encuentra junto a la clase de pociones en las mazmorras!

¡no me lo puedo creer!

¡yo tampoco!

¡Me estáis diciendo que es vuestro hermano y no sabíais nada!

¡pues no Harry! ¡no sabíamos nada!

¡pues eso si que es una sorpresa!

¡pues si Hermione, nos lo va ha tener que explicar!

¡No te enfades Ginny!

¡no me enfado, lo que pasa es que por lo menos nos podría haber dicho que había dejado el ministerio!

¡tienes razón pero bueno!

¡bueno Hermione, Tu Vicky ha vuelto al colegio! ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

Harry reacciono y se quedo mirando a Hermione haber que contestaba

¡Entre Víctor y yo no pasa nada!, ¡solo somos amigos!- ¡además yo ahora estoy enamorada de otro!

Ron puso cara de aceptación mientras que Harry la sonreía.

¡Perdona si te ha molestado Harry! ¡No me he dado cuenta!

¡tranquilo Ron! - ¡No pasa nada!

Cuando terminaron de desayunar todos se dirigieron hacia sus clases, pero antes de entrar a la primera clase (transformaciones) Hermione agarro a Harry y se quedaron un poco atrás.

¡¡Harry!!

¡Dime!

¡Quiero preguntarte algo!

Harry asintió con la cabeza para que se lo preguntara sin miedo

¡Quiero saber si te molestaría que me apuntara al equipo de Volleyball!

¿Por qué me iba a importar?

¡Por que las da Víctor y alo mejor no quieres! ¡no lo se!

¡Confió en ti Hermione, por lo que si quieres apúntate a las clases eres libre para hacer lo que quieras!

Hermione le sonrió y seguidamente le dijo que se dieran prisa o llegarían tarde.

La primera clase la tenían con los de Slicering y a pesar que por lo sucedido el año anterior Draco Malfoy no estaba, seguía siendo igual de agobiante el hecho de que la tuvieran que compartir con ellos ya que eran eternos rivales.

La siguiente clase era la de Herbó logia y la tenían con la profesora Sprout.

¡Bien! ¿Alguien me sabe decir con que se puede hacer que la recuperación de una mandrágora sea más efectiva?

Ya que era el primer día todos sabían que la única que sabría contestar sería Hermione pero para sorpresa de todos, otra mano se levanto además de la de ella.

¡si señorita Potter!

¡regándola todas las mañanas con leche tibia recién ordeñada!

¡Muy bien! ¡10 puntos para Grifindor!

Lily había pasado por el sombrero seleccionador nada mas llegar a Howards, antes que los alumnos de primero ya que ella era del último curso y venia trasladada de otro centro.

Por la tarde tenían clase de pociones, pero era algo que ya no les daba miedo ya que ahora la clase la daba Bill y parecía que la nueva profesora defensa contra las artes oscuras seguía los mismos métodos que el Profesor Lupin cuando el daba esa clase en el colegio.

Harry preparo las pruebas para los nuevos miembros del equipo de Quidich para el primer día de Octubre que era sábado al igual que las pruebas de selección para el equipo de selección de voleyball que serían después de las de Quidich. Y pronto llego ese día.

….

* * *

**Bueno hasta hay el capitulo de hoy. espero que les haya gustado. y gracias a:**

Fran: Lo siento pero hoy es Lunes jajaja, has epserado a un lunes pero buen intentare ahora ponerme al dia y actualizar los viernes porque la verdad que la tenia abandonada, pero ya tengo preparados 3 capitulos mas ya terminados del todo.

lanyera: hola siento el retraso, tendras que esperar un poco mas haber que pasa con Ron y con Lily. jejeje

Cori Mcnamara Potter: hola me alegra mucho que esta tambien te guste, espero poder actualizar la otra tambien pronto.

AtRaM Potterr: hola espero que te siga gustando, saludos.


	9. Chapter 9 La Orden

* * *

Capitulo9: La orden

Harry esos últimos días del mes de septiembre les contó a los chicos lo que había estado haciendo con la Orden durante el verano antes de recibir la carta de su madre.

Se pasó esa parte del verano buscado los Horcruxes con la Orden del fénix, al menos con los que quedaban, había conseguido encontrar tres Horcruxex más, pero aun les quedaba encontrar el último.

¿Cuál os falta, Harry?

¡el guardapelo de Hapelpuff, Ron! – ¡el que encontré con Dumbledore era falso como ya sabéis, pero ya sabemos donde se encuentra, el problema es que para quitárselo nos va ha ser muy difícil, por eso la Orden decidió que yo viniera al colegio a terminar mis estudios mientras que ellos trataran de encontrar a la persona que tiene en su poder el guardapelo y cuando lo atraparan o tuvieran alguna novedad me lo avisarían enseguida!

¿Quién lo tiene?

¿tu quien crees, Hermione? ¡si te digo que estuvo siempre delante de nuestras narices y no, nos dimos cuenta!

¡Snape!

¡así es!

Ron y los demás se quedaron pasmados

¡Que el profesor Snape siempre tubo en su poder una parte del alma de Voldemort!

¡si Neville! ¡siempre!

Es alucinante, por eso a mi me dio miedo desde el primer día que le vi en el colegio.

¡si y gracias a eso en tercero le pudimos ver con la ropa de tu abuela!

¡Ginny, me lo vas a recordar toda la vida!

¡si Neville pero no es nada malo, es divertido!

Todos se empezaron a reír.

Los días pasaron y Harry recibía una carta de la Orden casi a Diario diciéndole que estaban apunto de coger a Snape pero nunca que ya lo tenían, cosa que Harry tenia unas ganas inmensas de que lo cogieran para mandarlo el mismo a Azkaban….

El día de las pruebas para entrar en los equipos llego, primero se realizaron las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidich, Harry era el capitán por lo que era el encargado de hacer la selección para el equipo.

Harry se subió a su escoba al igual que los demás y desde arriba.

¡bien primero vamos a hacer las pruebas de los golpeadores quedan dos puestos libres uno de golpeador y otro de defensa, por lo que casi lo vamos ha hacer directamente quiero que os pongáis por parejas de golpeador y defensa y hagáis la prueba! - ¡¡Ron, ponte en la portería!!

Así lo hicieron y los miembros del equipo que se colocaron cada uno en su posición.

La primera en lanzar fue Lily, que jugaba muy bien. Cosa que hizo que Harry asintiera con la cabeza cuando la vio jugar, no tubo duda de entre ella y los demás que se presentaron a la prueba y no por que ella fuera su hermana sino por que lo hacia mucho mejor, seguramente por que se entrenaba mucho en el otro colegio junto con Victor Krum.

Para las pruebas de defensa no se presento tanta gente como para golpeador, pero hubo una persona que Harry no se esperaba que eligiera para ese puesto por que se destacaba más que los demás, y que esa persona fuera "Neville" ya que siempre era un muchacho que no parecía que pudiera valer para ese puesto.

Era su último año en Howards por lo que Harry se quería llevar un buen recuerdo de ese año, por lo que quería ganar al igual que el año anterior que aunque no pudo jugar en el último partido por un castigo puesto por Snape se llevo su primera victoria como capitán del equipo.

Hermione había ido a ver las pruebas del equipo y Harry cuando finalizaron dio los nombres de los que habían entrado.

¡bien, escucharme! ¡¡el puesto de defensa lo ocupara, Neville Lombotong!! Y el puesto de golpeador Lily Potter!

Ambos dieron un salto y Harry le lanzó una sonrisa a Lily

¡los entrenamientos los empezaremos la semana que viene a la misma hora!

Harry se acerco a Lily y a Neville y le dio la enhorabuena.

¡juegas muy bien hermanita!

¡gracias hermanito! ¡creo que hemos encontrado algo mas que tenemos en común!

¡si!

En ese momento Hermione iba directo hacia ellos, llevaba una especie de chándal pero con el símbolo de gryffindor.

Harry se acerco a ella y la dio un corto beso en los labios.

¿Qué llevas puesto?

¡el uniforme del equipo, las pruebas son ahora!

¿es de ropa muggles?

¡si pero mal hecha, por que Harry tu sabes como son los chándal y no son así!

Ambos se empezaron a reír y los demás no lo entendían por lo que pensaron que seria alguna cosa de ellos.

¿os quedáis a verme?

¡yo si! ¿vosotros?

¡yo no puedo tengo que terminar la redacción que nos mando la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por que mañana mi madre viene al colegio a ver a Bill y nos ha dicho que nos quiere ver a todos por que así estaremos casi todos juntos. Al parecer iremos a Housemade y al callejón diagon a ver a Fred y a George en su tienda!

¡no importa Ron! ¿y tu Lily?

¡yo si me quedo! ¡tengo que hablar con Víctor, no he podido hablar con el desde que llego!

Por lo que los tres fueron al gimnasio que habían preparado en la parte de abajo del campo de Quidich, habían puesto una red que flotaba mágicamente y en el suelo estaban dibujadas las líneas del campo de Voleyball…

Todavía no había llegado nadie ya que era temprano pero como ellos habían estado en las pruebas de Quidich ya se quedaron allí.

A los 10 minutos apareció Victor Krum con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Cuando vio a Lily se acerco a ella medio corriendo y la cogió en volandas.

¡mi pequeña Lily!

¡bájame Víctor!

Víctor la soltó en el suelo

¿Cómo estas?

¡muy bien! ¿te vas a apuntar a mis clases?

¡¡no estoy en el equipo de Quidich!!

¡ya me lo imaginaba!

Lily se dio la vuelta y señalo hacia Harry y Hermione que estaban detrás de el.

¡Víctor! ¡ya conoces a mi hermano, verdad!

¡si, hola Harry!

¡hola Víctor!

¡dios mío, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la hermosísima Hermione Granger!

¡Hola Víctor!

Víctor se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡no me digas que te has apuntado a Voleyball!

¡si!

¡me va a encantar tenerte en el equipo!

Harry empezaba a ponerse un poco celoso por como miraba Víctor a Hermione, por lo que salto.

¡Sabes, Hermione esta saliendo conmigo ahora!

¡enserio! La cara de Víctor fue un poco de tristeza

¡ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano me la quitarías Potter por como me hablaba de ti el año que pase yo en este colegio!

Harry se quedo un poco mas tranquilo pero no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo los celos.

En ese momento más gente llegaba para hacer las pruebas.

¡bueno vamos a empezar!

Harry se acerco a Hermione y la agarro por la cintura

¡suerte!

¡gracias!

¡y ten cuidado con Krum!

¿no decías que te fiabas de mí?

¡de ti me fío, pero por como te mira, del no!

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un beso a Harry

¡No tengas celos donde no hay motivos!

¡ya, ya!

¡bueno me voy que van ha empezar las pruebas!

Hermione se puso junto a los demás seguida por la mirada de Víctor que no había dejado de mirarlos y Harry se sentó junto a su hermana.

¿crees que Víctor tiene celos de mí?

¡no lo creo, lo afirmo! ¡Víctor ha estado enamorado de Hermione desde que la conoció!

¡gracias, eso me ayuda mucho!

¡¡y que quieres Harry, tú me has preguntado, pues yo he contestado!!

Las pruebas se hicieron y Hermione quedo en el equipo ya que en el verano jugaba en un equipo de Voleyball con sus amigas en Londres, por lo que no tuvo mucha dificultad. Era una de las pocas chicas del equipo pero como al igual que en el Quidich no había distinción entre chicos y chicas en esto era igual habían decidido no hacer dos equipos sino uno solo mixto de cada casa.

Cuando las pruebas terminaron Víctor se acerco a Hermione.

¡Felicidades hermione, juegas muy bien!

¡gracias Víctor!

Harry llamó a Hermione que estaba con Lily en el otro lado del campo.

¡Me tengo que ir Víctor!

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Hermione se fue hasta donde estaban Lily y Harry y se fue con ellos en dirección a la sala de Gryffindor.

Lily se subió a su habitación y Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala común.

¡¡Harry!! ¿estas bien?

¡Si! ¿por que?

¡por que me parece que no te ha gustado que haya entrado en el equipo!

¡no, Hermione, no es eso, lo que pasa es que Víctor sigue enamorado de ti y yo tengo miedo de que me dejes por él!

¡¡Harry, nunca te voy a dejar, ni por el, ni por nadie!!

Harry la sonrió y le puso cara de picardía, se acerco a ella y la agarro por debajo de la camiseta por la cintura y Hermione avergonzada intentaba que la soltara echándose hacia atrás hasta que se choco con la pared, estando acorralada entre el muro y los brazos de Harry.

¡¡Harry, nos pueden ver!!

¿y que?

Harry empezaba a cercarla mas a el.

¡no...no... Harry!

Hermione trataba de salir pero Harry se lo impedía hasta que Harry se acerco tanto a hermione que esta dejo de resistirse y sentía como Harry se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios con dulzura y la susurraba para que ella solo lo pudiera oír.

¿me quieres?

¡Si!

Hermione suspiraba ya que Harry la daba besos rozando sus labios y casi no la dejaba hablar.

¿de verdad?

¡Sí, pero para, nos van a ver?

¡A mi me da igual Hermione!

Hermione le sonrió, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y comenzaron a besarse.

Los días pasaron y parecía que Ron al ver que no le dejaban de lado ya aceptaba que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos.

El mes de Octubre pasó rápido, los partidos que habían jugado los habían ganado con facilidad ya que el equipo que Harry había formado era muy fuerte y se compenetraban muy bien.

La fiesta de hallowen seria pronto estaban a 30 de Octubre y la fiesta se haría el día 1 por la noche ya que era sábado.

Lily había aceptado ir con Ron a la fiesta de Hallowen pero solo como amiga por lo que Harry le decía todos los días a su amigo Ron que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones con ella por que ella no le había dicho nada de que le gustara el, de hecho no le había dicho que le gustara nadie lo que hacia que Ron se hiciera mas ilusiones que quizás nunca se cumplirían.

…..

* * *

**Hola, hola, como prometi aqui teneis el capítulo 9 ahora ya empieza lo interesante. en el proximo capitulo pasaran algunas cosillas... **

**proximo capitulo:**

**Capitulo 10: Hallowen**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Fran:** siento mucho haber tardado tanto en el otro capitulo pero como ves ahora estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar el viernes. Me alegra que te guste espero que los proximos ya te gusten mas ya que por el momento no ha pasado casi nada. besos

**AtRaM Potter:** hola gracias por tu Reviews, en este capitulo quizas ya te imagines lo que pasa con Lily y con Ron aunque nunca se save hasta el final. jejeje

**harryPeru:** Muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando mis capitulos

**crm:** hola, bueno las elecciones para los equipos la verdad que las he hecho muy rapido pero haber si en algun capitulo hago algun paratido y ya digo quien esta en cada equipo, aunque aqui ya digo a quien sepccionan para los puestos libres, pero es verdad que en el de volley solo digo que Hermione entra en el equipo y nada mas.

**Cori Mcnamara Potter:** Hola me alegra que te este gustando esta, es muchisimo mejor que la otra claro teniendo en cuenta tambien que la otra la hice con 14 años, bueno aunque la diferencia no es mucha, ajjajajajaja


	10. Chapter 10 Hallowen

Capitulo10: Hallowen

El día de la fiesta de Hallowen llego y todos tenían pareja para ir. Lily iría con Ron, Ginny con Neville, Luna con Seamus Finigan y Harry con Hermione.

Los chicos las estaban esperando a todas en la sala común ya que habían quedado para arreglarse y ninguna de ellas bajaría hasta que estuvieran todas listas.

¿Por qué tardan tanto?

¡no lo se Ron!

¡es tardísimo!

Harry hecho los hombros hacia arriba mientras ponía cara de resignación al pelirrojo.

Los tres iban disfrazados, Harry llevaba un traje de elfo qué había comprado en Housemade, el traje consistía en unos pantalones de seda azul marinos, con una camisa a juego y una capa azul claro con bordados de runas élficas en color dorado y plateado, se había encantado unas orejas picudas para que su disfraz pareciera más real.

Neville llevaba un traje de León, iba muy gracioso con una traje de terciopelo de una sola empieza con las orejas y con la cola, y Ron iba disfrazado de Leprecaunt aunque su estatura no coincidiera con lo que iba disfrazado pero llevaba un traje verde con un sombrero con un trébol de cuatro hojas que sobresalía de el.

La primera en bajar fue Lily.

Esta llevaba un disfraz de diablesa rojo, era un vestido de una sola pieza con escote redondo. Llevaba un cetro y unos cuernos rojos puestos en la cabeza.

¡Estas muy guapa Lily!

¡gracias Harry!

¿y las demás?

¡ahora bajan!

Ron estaba sin palabras y no sabia que decir hasta que Lily le hizo reaccionar.

¡Ron, Ron! ¡vamos!

¡eh…, si vamos!

Harry y Neville empezaron a reírse y Lily hizo un gesto de resignación.

Seguidamente bajaron Hermione y Ginny.

Ginny llevaba un disfraz de Katwoman, iba toda de negro muy provocativa y a su lado estaba Hermione que iba de elfa, ya que lo había hablado con Harry para ir de lo mismo.

Hermione también se había hechizado unas orejas picudas como las de Harry, pero Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en pico en el que se distinguía una rosa negra como broche, el vestido resbalaba por uno de los lados. Se había recogido el pelo dejándolo caer por un lado. Llevaba un peinado parecido al que llevo cuando la fiesta de navidad en 4º curso y unos adornos de plata que caían por su peinado.

Neville y Ginny entraron en la fiesta.

¡Estas preciosa!

¡gracias!

Harry y Hermione también entraron detrás de Ginny y Neville. Al entrar se encontraron con que la mayora de gente bailaba, la fiesta estaba bastante animada, la noche había pasado con tranquilidad.

Harry había dejado de tener celos en el momento en el que vio a Víctor Krum con la profesora Halliwell, hasta que Víctor en un momento en el que Harry fue al baño aprovecho para acercarse a Hermione pero Harry lo vio y logro escuchar todo.

¡hola!

¡hola Víctor! ¿Qué tal?

¡muy bien! - ¿Querrías bailar conmigo?

¡no puedo Víctor, he venido con Harry!

¿y si no hubieras venido con Potter bailarías conmigo!

¡pues no lo se Víctor, por que no quiero hacer nada que le moleste a el!

¡lo entiendo!

Víctor se marcho sin decir ni una palabra más y Harry se acerco hasta donde estaba Hermione

¡si quieres bailar con Víctor, no te cortes por mí!

Harry después de decir eso se marcho de la fiesta yendo rumbo a la sala común.

Hermione se quedo pasmada y no sabia que hacer, se quedo quieta en el sitio hasta que Lily se le acercó-

¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado

¡lo que le pasa a mi hermano, es que piensa que te sigue gustando víctor!

¡pero eso no es verdad!

¡pues entonces vete a buscarlo!

¡tienes razón! ¡Gracias!

Hermione se levantó y salio corriendo en busca de Harry.

¡¡Lily!

¡ha, Ron!

¿vamos a bailar?

¡si! ¡claro!

Lily se fue a la pista de baile detrás de Ron.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Neville parecía que se llevaban bien, estaban congeniando a la perfección.

¡Ginny! Emmmm, amm ehhhh, uf en ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Ginny paro de bailar y se quedo mirando fijamente a Neville

¿Qué?

Este agacho la cabeza

¿Qué si quieres salir con migo?

¿lo dices enserio Neville? Bastante sorprendida por la pregunta

¡si! ¿Qué contestas?

¡que si!

Neville miro el reloj

¿Qué miras?

¡que son las 2:30 de la mañana!

¿y?

¡para saber que hora es la mas feliz de mi vida!

¡hay, mira que eres bobo, pero me encanta!

Ginny se abalanzo hacia Neville y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba llegando a los dormitorios de los chicos y llamo a la puerta de Harry.

¿Quién es?

¡Harry, soy yo, Hemione!

Harry abrió la puerta

¡Pasa!

¡gracias!

¿a que has venido?

¡a aclararte algunas cosas!

¡no hace falta Hermione!

¡si que la hace!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de la habitación.

¿Por qué te has ido?

¡para dejarte que bailaras a gusto con Víctor!

¡pero yo no quiero bailar con Víctor!

¡pues yo oí cuando le decías que si yo no estaba si bailabas con el!

¡no, Harry yo le dije que estaba contigo y que no quería hacer nada que te sentara mal! Y no que quisiera bailar con el.

Harry puso cara de no creérselo mucho

¡Hermione si quieres estar con el dímelo y no síganos con esto!

Hermione puso cara de no entender muy bien

¿Qué? ¿quieres romper conmigo?

¡no, yo no quiero romper, yo te quiero! ¡pero si tú prefieres estar con otro yo no voy a impedírtelo!

Hermione le puso cara dulce y se acerco a el.

¡Harry, yo solo te quiero a ti, Víctor es solo un amigo, incluso el año que fui con el al baile de navidad, no paso de eso, de una amistad!

Harry se acerco a ella y la dio un abrazo

¡lo se, perdóname, pero es que yo se que el esta enamorado de ti y tengo miedo de que me dejes por el o por cualquier otro!

Hermione se separo un poco y Harry la puso las manos en la cara acariciándola el pelo.

¡Harry, no estas seguro de lo que siento por ti!, ¿Por qué?

¡por que sabes que soy una persona inestable, sabes que cualquier día no muy lejano va ha llegar la lucha contra Voldemort y yo tendré que estar allí al filo de la batalla y que uno de los dos tendrá que morir o incluso los dos, no lo se!

Hermione puso cara de tristeza

¡no te vas a morir Harry, no ahora, por eso no te voy a dejar y el día que tengas que ir a luchar contra Voldemort yo estaré contigo allí apoyándote en la batalla!

¡eso nunca, jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo!

¡bueno ya veremos, lo que haremos, pero ahora hay que disfrutar del momento, de que estamos juntos y que nos queremos, y lo que no podemos permitir es que por culpa de unos malditos celos no podamos estar juntos!

¡tienes razón, perdóname!

¡no tengo nada que perdonarte!

Hermione se acerco más a Harry y comenzó a besarle con pasión, Hermione levanto los brazos hasta el cuello de Harry y le quito la capa, Harry la aparto y la dijo.

¿Qué haces?

¡voy a demostrarte que tú eres el único hombre de mi vida!

¿estas segura?

¡Si!

Hermione se volvió a acercar a Harry y ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras que era ahora Harry el que le quitaba la capa a Hermione, mientras que no dejaba de besarla y la cogía en brazos y la tumbaba en la cama.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Lily y Ron seguían bailando mientras comentaban algunas jugadas del partido que habían jugado el día anterior contra Haffelpuff. Pero algo distrajo a Ron cuando vio que Luna Loovegood estaba discutiendo con Seamus Finigan acaloradamente.

¿has visto a esos dos?

¡si, parece que se van a matar!

Ron vio como Seamus agarraba de malas maneras a Luna y Ron reacciono de la peor manera.

¡Lily, discúlpame, tengo que hacer algo!

¡claro Ron, tranquilo!

El pelirrojo se acerco a la pareja muy calmado hasta que llego donde ellos

¡Seamus suéltala!

¡no te metas Weasley!

¡no digas que no te he avisado!

Ron se dio la vuelta pero enseguida se giro de nuevo y le propino un puñetazo a Seamus en la nariz que se la rompió. Se comenzaron oír murmullos.

¡le has roto la nariz!

¡si, eso para que aprendas a tratar a una señorita! ¿estas bien Luna?

¡si, gracias Ron!

Ron empezó a quejarse de que le dolía la mano

¡tienes bien la mano!

¡si, solo me duele un poco!

¡ven yo te la curare!

Ron se fue con Luna pero no antes de disculparse con Lily

¡no te preocupes, vete con ella, yo me voy a dormir, es tarde!

A Seamus se lo llevaron a la enfermería y Ron se fue con Luna a la sala común de estudios, donde ella fue un momento a los dormitorios y vino con un botiquín.

¿Quién tiene un botiquín en su habitación?

¡yo, pasa algo, soy precavida!

¡no, nada, pero es raro!

¡yo soy rara os que no lo sabes! ¡soy Lunatica Loovegood!

Los dos empezaron a reírse y Luna empezó a darle un masaje en la mano

¡Ron, gracias por lo de antes! (con la voz tan dulce y peculiar que ella siempre tenia)

Al pelirrojo se le empezó a poner la cara del mismo color que el pelo

¡no ha sido nada!

¡si ha sido, si no hubieras intervenido yo creo que me hubiera pegado!

¡hubiera sido un cobarde si lo hubiera hecho!

Luna le volvió a sonreír

¡creo que tienes un esguince en la muñeca! ¡le has dado fuerte!

¡se lo merecía!

¡te lo voy a vendar!

¡vale!, Luna ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

¡quiero estudiar medicina mágica y tengo algunos libros!

¡vas a ser una buena médico!

¡gracias, por cierto tienes que echarte esta crema que te he dado yo todos los días!

¡vale!

Luna empezó a ponerse roja

¡bueno, si quieres podemos quedar todos los días un rato antes de desayunar y yo te la puedo echar y así llevaras bien vendada la mano siempre!

¡claro!

De repente la profesora Mcgonagal entro a la sala común de estudio

¡señor Weasley, acompáñeme! ¡Y usted también señorita Loobegood!

Ron y Luna se levantaron del sillón y siguieron a la directora hasta su despacho. Este seguía igual que como lo tenía Dumbeldore pero ahora había un cuadro nuevo del que se veía bien claro el retrato del anterior director del colegio.

¡siéntense por favor!

Ambos lo hicieron

¡bien, alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar que es lo que ha pasado con el señor Finegan¡ ¡señorita Loovegood la gefa de su casa tiene que estas por aparecer!

Y así fue unos segundo después la profesora Sprout apareció por la puerta, pidiéndole paso a la nueva directora. Pero Luna empezó a hablar antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más.

¡profesora lo que ha pasado es que el me estaba haciendo daño y si no fuera por Ron me hubiera golpeado!

¡muy bien señorita Loobegood pero el señor Seamus es el que tiene la nariz rota!

¡es culpa mía profesora!

¡muy bien señor Weasley! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¡Por que vi que la iba a golpear y no podía permitirlo, yo le dije que la soltara pero el no quiso!

La profesora Mcgonagal le soltó una sonrisa lo que hizo que ambos se relajaran

¡Me parece normal lo que hizo y se que el señor Finegan se merecía eso pero como entenderá tengo que ponerle un castigo!

¡lo entiendo!

¡y su castigo será que no podrá regresar a la fiesta!

Ron puso cara de aceptación

¡y usted Luna tendrá que encargarse de que lo cumpla! ¡pero podrán estar por el resto del castillo!

Ambos sonrieron

¡pueden marcharse! - ¿ha, su mano esta bien señor Weasley?

¡si, profesora!

¡confío en que los cuidados de la señorita Loobegood hayan sido suficientes, sino vaya a que la señora Pomfrey se la vea!

¡si profesora, así lo haré!

Ambos salieron del despacho de Mcgonagal y Ron le propuso a Luna ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Harry ambos estaban terminando de vestirse y Hermione quería salir por la puerta cuando Harry se puso en medio.

¡no te marches!

¡Harry me tengo que ir! ¿y si viene alguien y nos ve?

¡hace un momento no te importaba! ¡además ni Ron, ni Seamus han venido todavía y no creo que vengan hasta dentro de un rato!

¡no Harry además son más de las 4 de la mañana!

¡esta bien!

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras besaba a Hermione y esta intentaba irse hasta que cruzo la puerta.

¡te quiero!

¡y yo a ti!

¡hasta mañana!

¡hasta mañana!

A ambos les costaba separarse uno del otro después de lo que habían sentido

Los días pasaron y pronto llegaría navidad, las cosas entre Neville y Ginny iban muy bien ya que a ella le gustaba mucho mandar y Neville no se atrevía a discutirla a si que la daba la razón en todo.

Ron cada vez estaba mas pegado a Luna, se notaba que se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírselo uno al otro y aparte Ron tenia dudas de lo que sentía por Luna y por Lily lo que estaba hecho un lío, porque le gustaban las dos.

Y entre Harry y Hermione las cosas iban muy bien, sobre todo desde la noche de hallowen, todos sabían que algo había pasado, pero no conseguían que ninguno de los dos contara nada.

**……………………**

* * *

Hola, este capitulo es un poco mas largo y ya empiezan a pasar cosas, pero en el próximo capitulo que ya es navidad se empezaran a descubrir muchas cosas.

**Gracias a:**

**Cori Mcnamara Potter:** hay te aclaro un poco mas lo de Ron y Lily aunque todavía no se sabe muy bien lo que pasara, con ellos dos. No se pero mira tus ideas alo mejor no van mal encaminadas. Espero que el próximo capitulo también te guste

**AtRaM Potter:** Me alegra que te siga gustando, espero que siga así. Saludos

**harryperu:** hola para saber con quien termina Lily de pareja tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos mas jajajajaja y en este capitulo si que salen los celos de Harry. Espero que te siga gustando….

**Fran:** hola, que bien que te guste, que suerte de vacaciones a mi aun me queda una semana de currar y luego ya si que tengo vacaciones, pero bueno no se hasta que día estas pero pasatelo muy bien y mándame correo que se que tienes que la conexión esta de bodafone por pendrive


	11. Chapter 11 Vacaciones en familia

* * *

**Capitulo11: Vacaciones en Familia**

-¡Harry, mis padres quieren que vengas estas navidades conmigo a casa dicen que quieren conocerte mejor!

Harry se sorprendió un poco al oír eso y los demás también haciendo que Ron se empezara a cachondear

-¡a conocer a los suegros Harry!

-¡cállate Ron (mientras le lanzaba una tostada a la cabeza)

-¿Qué dices Harry?

-¡Hermione, mira, te quiero mucho y cree me no hay nada que me gustara mas que pasar las navidades contigo, pero es el primer año que Lily esta aquí y me gustaría pasarlas con ella como una familia!

-¡Harry, por mi no te preocupes, los padres de Ron me propusieron ir estas navidades con ellos y también me mandaron una carta los gemelos para que fuéramos, por lo que no te preocupes, podemos pasar otros años juntos, ve con Hermione!

-¿seguro?

-¡si, además también estará Lupin y he pasado toda mi vida con el a así que, será un año mas, no te preocupes!

-¡Gracias, Lily! ¡Hermione, dile a tus padres que iré contigo!

Hermione sonrió, se levanto del otro lado de la mesa y fue hasta donde Harry, se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un gran beso delante de todo el mundo en el gran comedor

-¿y esto?

-¡por que se lo importante que es para ti pasar unas navidades en familia, Harry y lo estas dejando por estar con migo!

-¡tú también eres mi familia!

-¡ooooo, que bonito, Harry voy a potar!

-¡di lo que quieras Ronald, pero es muy romántico lo que me acaba de decir Harry y creo que cualquier chica lo vería a si! ¿verdad?

Pero Ginny estaba asivismada viendo la escena, cuando Neville lo vio

-¡si quieres yo también dejo a mi familia por ir contigo Ginny!

Todos empezaron a reírse pero Neville que lo había dicho enserio no entendía el porque.

- ¡gracias, cielo pero no hace falta, vete a pasarlas con tu abuela que se alegrara mucho de verte!

Ginny también le dio a Neville un dulce beso en los labios.

El día de las vacaciones de navidad llego y todos ya tenían sus maletas hechas, por lo bajaron dispuestos a coger el tren que los llevaría a casa por las vacaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se despidieron ya que cada uno iría a un sitio, Harry le hizo prometer a Lily que le escribiría una carta a diario contándole lo que estaba haciendo la casa de los Weasley, y este la dijo que los últimos días de las vacaciones los irían a pasar con ellos los dos para regresar todos juntos al colegio.

La madre de Ron los estaba esperando en la estación y enseguida se pudo ver a señor Weasley con la cabeza sacada de un coche en el que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la madriguera

-¡vamos chicos, los demás ya están en casa!

Lily, Ron y la señora Weasley se subieron a coche

Mientras Hermione buscaba haber si alguien llegaba a recogerlos

-¿Quién va ha venir a buscarnos?

-¡pues no lo se Harry por que mi padre hasta que no tenga vacaciones supongo que estará muy ocupado y mi madre no sabe conducir, por lo que mandaran a alguien y es lo que estoy mirando haber si encuentro a alguien!

De repente Hemione se puso muy contenta y salio corriendo hasta un hombre ya anciano que la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos

-¡¡abuelo!!

-¡hola princesita!

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a ese hombre

-¡como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!

-¡no digas tonterías abuelo, estoy igual!

Los dos empezaron a reírse

-¡y bueno donde esta ese muchacho que ha robado el corazón de mi princesita!

-¡si! ¡¡Harry!!

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos. Este cogió las maletas de los dos ya que Hemione la había dejado tirada al ver a su abuelo y se acerco a ellos.

-¡hola, me llamo Harry!

Harry extendió su mano al abuelo de Hermione pero este le dio un abrazo

-¡hola, bienvenido a la familia hijo, llámame abuelo!

-¡vale!

Hermione les sonrió a los dos

-¿abuelo en que has venido a buscarnos?

-¡en mi coche! ¡tu padre quería mandarte a Piter pero yo no le deje, le dije que mejor venia yo y a aquí estoy! - ¡pero venga vamos a darnos prisa que tu madre nos esta esperando en casa!

Harry metió las maletas en el maletero y el y Hermione se pusieron en la parte trasera del coche mientras tanto Hermione le iba hablando de su abuelo.

-¡el es el mi abuelo por parte de madre, solo me queda el, he estado con el desde niña ya que mis padres trabajan mucho, los dos son dentistas pero mi padre trabaja en las empresas de mi abuelo desde que el se jubilo y ya no ejerce, pero mi madre tiene una clínica!

-¡creo que me habías contado algo!

-¡si puede ser! - ¡seguramente mi padre te quiera enseñar las empresas, tu dile que no, que no se va ha molestar, es que es un poco pesado!

-¡a mi me da igual Hermione!

-¡Tranquilo te caerán bien!

-¡el problema es que yo les caiga bien!

-¡Por eso no te preocupes, con todo lo que les cuento en el verano, creen que eres como una especie de superhéroe!

-¡enserio!

-¡si porque como les cuento todo y ellos son muguell y no entienden nada, solo por el hecho de que volemos ya piensan que es una cosa maravillosa!

El hombre los interrumpió

-¡estamos llegando!

Una casa enorme apareció ante ellos, era una casa con la fachada en color crudo que parecía tener por lo menos tres plantas.

-¡bienvenido a mi casa Harry!

-¿vives aquí? - ¡sabia que no te iba mal, pero para llegar a esto!

-¡si! ¡ya la veras por dentro vamos!

Los tres se bajaron del coche

-¡Harry vamos a por las maletas!

Hermione tenía criados pero no dejaba que le hicieran nada, los trataba como si fueran unos miembros más de la familia.

-¡señorita ya ha llegado!

-¡hola Sofía!

Harry las sonreía a las dos viendo la escena

-¡Harry esta es Sofía, se encarga de las cosas de la casa cuando mi madre no esta!- ¡Sofía este es Harry!

-¡Encantado!

Harry le quiso dar la mano pero le paso lo mismo que con su abuelo que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los padres de Hermione no estaban, seguramente estaban trabajando y llegarían a la noche.

-¡Harry, ven te enseño la casa y tu habitación!

Hermione le cogió de la mano y subieron a la planta de arriba. La primera habitación a la que entraron era una biblioteca.

-¡esta es mi biblioteca personal!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si aquí solo hay libros míos!

La sala era de grande como el salón de la madriguera

-¿te has leído todos estos libros?

-¡si!

-¡madre mía! ¡pues si que te gusta, si!

-¡vamos te enseñare tu habitación!

Su habitación era del mismo tamaño, le habían colocado su maleta encima de la cama y tenia una cómoda al lado de la cama para poder poner sus cosas.

Desde la ventana se veía un paisaje bastante bonito de la ciudad y podía ver las estrellas, en ese momento Hedwid empezó a picotear la ventana.

-¿estas aquí?

Harry la abrió para que entrara

-¿a tus padres les importara?

-¡no lo único que igual se asustan un poco por que nunca han visto una suelta!

Harry la volvió a soltar por la ventana pero la dejo abierta para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera.

-¡vamos te seguiré enseñando la casa!

Parecía que no terminaba nunca, tenia muchas habitaciones, tenia sala de juegos, sala de lectura, la biblioteca, un despacho para su madre otro para su padre y un desván inmenso en el que guardaba infinidad de ingredientes para pociones.

-¿y esto, como es que tienes tantos ingredientes?

-¡cada vez que me sobraba de alguna poción en las clases no lo tiraba, sino que lo metía en estos botecitos y gracias a eso tengo tantos ingredientes! ¿Quién nos dice si algún día nos harán falta?

-¡no desde luego!

Harry paso la tarde dando una vuelta con hermione que lo había llevado a conocer los alrededores.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera Lily intentaba sacarse de encima a los gemelos.

-¡Lily querrás sentarte a mi lado esta noche en la cena!

-¡no, querrás sentarte conmigo!

Los gemelos discutían por cual se sentaba a su lado hasta que Lily los agarro hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde había tres puestos y les dijo que ella se sentaría en el medio de los dos. Los gemelos se miraron con cara de odio, mientras que Lily suspiraba y los demás se empezaban a reír.

-¡NO os riáis!

-¡Lily, lo que pasa es que los gemelos nunca habían discutido por una chica y por eso nos hace gracia!

-¡Ya Remus, pero eso no es un motivo para que os riáis!

La señora Weasley se le acerco y empezó a hablarla mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-¡Ya te acostumbraras querida, estos hijos míos son así!

-¡Bueno, pues si no puedes con ellos únete! ¿chicos, Harry me ha contado que tenéis una tienda de artículos de broma!

-¡SI! (Fred y George).

-¿Lily les acabas de dar en su punto débil!

-¡Cállate Ron! - ¡Si, tenemos una tienda en Housemade! ¿no has ido con el colegio?

-¡Si! Pero el día que fuimos estaba cerrada, pero Harry me dijo cual era.

-¡Que pena! La próxima vez seremos tus guías personales

-¡Muy bien!

-¡Sabes, sin la ayuda de tu Hermano no tendríamos la tienda!

-¿y eso?

-¡Por que nos ayudo dándonos el dinero que gano en el torneo de los tres magos, y con eso la pudimos abrir!

-¡pues no me había dicho nada!

-¿Por qué nos hizo prometer que nuestros padres nunca lo sabrían, pero creo que sospechan algo! ¡Por eso te pedimos que no le digas nada a ellos!

-¡Soy una tumba!

En la madriguera todo iba bien y Lily le empezaba a encontrar su gracias a los gemelos.

Todos parecían una gran familia feliz.

Mientras en la otra punta de la ciudad Hermione, Harry y el abuelo de esta estaban jugando a las cartas y se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, hasta que algo los interrumpió, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y entraron los padres de hermione.

Esta salio corriendo a la puerta a darles un abrazo.

-¡Hermione!

-¡hola papa, hola mama!!

-¿Nos has echado de menos?

Harry se quedo viéndolos pensando el como le gustaría a él tener una casa en la que sus padres le pudieran recibir así.

Este se levantó y fue hasta el recibidor donde estaban todos.

-¡Mama, papa, este es Harry! ¿os acordáis de el?

-¡Hola Harry, estamos encantados de que estes aquí!

Los padres de Hermione no fueron menos que los demás y también le dieron un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

-¡Que ganas tenia de conocer al joven que nos ha robado el corazón de nuestra niñita!

-¡Papa, ya no soy una niña!

-¡Pero para mí siempre lo serás!

A Harry le caían muy bien los padres de Hermione, aunque como ya le había advertido ella su padre le propuso ir a la empresa el día siguiente, antes de la cena de noche buena

-¡Jhon el muchacho no creo que quiera ir!

-¿y tú que sabes Jane?

-¡Papa, es aburrido para alguien que no le interese!

El señor Granger puso cara de resignación pero Harry para no hacerle sentir mal acepto.

-¡iré encantado señor!

-¡ves, el quiere ir!

-¡iré con vosotros!

-¡cielo a ti nunca te ha interesado ir a la empresa, yo creo que ni sabes como es ¡

-¡Ya, papa, pero no creerás que voy a dejar que Harry vaya solo! ¡y que mi padre y mi novio estén una mañana entera solos!

-¿Por qué? ¿no te fías de mí?

-¡Para decir verdad papa! ¡¡NO!!

Los cinco se empezaron a reír en la mesa. Estuvieron hablando toda la cena de cómo habían empezado las clases pero el tema de conversación que triunfo fue que Harry fuera el capitán del equipo de Quidich que aunque los señores Granger no lo habían viso nunca, les llamaba la atención por lo poco que Hermione les había conseguido explicar de una forma en la que ellos lo pudieran entender.

Por la noche hermione acompaño a Harry hasta su cuarto ya que estaba uno en frente del otro.

-¡Buenas noches Hermione!

Harry desde que había llegado a la casa de hermione, no se había atrevido a darla un beso ni en la mejilla por miedo a que los padres de esta le dijeran algo.

-¿no se te olvida algo?

-¿el que?

-¡Mi beso de buenas noches!

En ese momento los padres de hermione entraban en el pasillo camino a su habitación.

-¡No se Hermione, tengo miedo a que tus padres puedan decir algo!

-¡No te preocupes Harry, ellos confían en mi y no me dirán nada, además tu eres el primero que traigo a casa por lo que no se como van a reaccionar!

Dicho eso hermione se acerco a Harry le quito las gafas, se agarro a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso del que Harry no pudo resistirse y la correspondió. Mientras que los padres de Hermione los observaban sin decir nada.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, sus padres seguían mirándolos con cara de tontos

Hermione aun rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry les dijo:

-¿Queréis algo?

-¡No, Hermione, solo daros las buenas noches!

-¡Hasta mañana!

-¡¡Harry!!

Este al oírlo soltó a Hermione y esta empezó a reírse.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana señor y señora Granger!

Los padres de Hermione se marcharon y Hermione se puso a reírse más fuerte, cosa que izo que Harry también soltara una carcajada.

-¿Cómo que haces esto?

-¡Quería saber como reaccionaban mis padres al verme besándome contigo!

-¿nunca te avían visto besándote con un chico?

-¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres el primero!

-¡vaya, pues es raro el como han reaccionado, yo en su lugar no hubiera reaccionado así!

-¡Ni yo, pero ellos son así, piensan que es bueno que yo este contigo por que así dejo un poco mi soledad en la biblioteca!

-¡en eso tienen razón!

-¡si, pero solo un poco! ¡Buenas noches Harry!

-¡Buenas noches Hermione!

Con la despedida le dio un dulce beso en los labios y ambos entraron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras en la madriguera, también se iban a dormir. Lily dormía con Ginny en su cuarto y los demás se habían repartido como podían en las demás habitaciones.

-¿te puedo hace una pregunta Lily?

-¡claro, dime Ginny!

-¿te gusta alguno de mis hermanos?

-¡para decirte la verdad! ¡NO! Me caen bien y me parecen monos, pero tanto como gustarme no.

-¡Pues deberías decírselo a ellos porque piensan que estas enamorada de uno de ellos!

-¡lo saben ya se lo he dicho, pero me dicen que es que no me he dado cuenta todavía!

-¡entonces déjales que se maten entre ellos hasta que encuentres a uno que te guste de verdad y se den cuanta de que no tienen nada que hacer!

-¿tú crees?

-¡Si! Y ahora vamos a dormir. ¡Hasta mañana Lily!

-¡Hasta mañana Ginny!

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione se levantaron antes que nadie ya que estaban acostumbrados a madrugar mucho por las clases.

Fueron a la cocina y allí entre los dos prepararon el desayuno ya que aunque estaba Sofía Hermione le dijo que ellos lo harían.

Se lo pasaron muy bien preparándolo sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry era mucho mejor cocinero que Hermione.

-¿Dónde has aprendido?

-¡mis tíos me hacían cocinar para ellos!

-¡vaya, pues lo haces muy bien! ¡a mi se me han quemado la mitad de las tortitas!

Esto lo dijo con cara de pena lo que hizo que Harry se empezara a reír

-¡no te rías!

Le tiro una tortita que casi le da si no se agacha antes

-¡lo siento!

Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso cosa que hizo que Hermione se empezara a reír

-¿de que te ríes?

-¡de que ayer no eras capaz de besarme por el que dirían mis padres, pero hoy ya estas más confiado!

-¡visto lo de ayer es normal no crees, tendré que aprovecharme!

Ambos llevaron el desayuno hasta el salón donde pudieron ver como los padres de Hermione bajaban

-¡hola chicos! ¿ya os habéis levantado?

-¡si, buenos días! (dijeron a la vez)

-¿Qué bien huele, lo habéis hecho vosotros?

-¡si, bueno Harry por que a mi se me ha quemado la mayoría?

-¡pero no todas!

La defendió Harry

Esperaron a que el abuelo de Hermione bajara y desayunaron todos tranquilamente, después Harry, Hermione y su padre cogieron el coche dirección a las oficinas mientras que su madre aun tenía una hora antes de tener que atender a su próximo paciente.

Cuando llegaron a la empresas Grunnig a Harry le sonaba de algo ese nombre pero no conseguía recordar de que, salieron del coche fueron directos a las oficinas donde el padre de Hermione le presento a sus socios. Todos eran muy amables y el señor Granger parecía llevarse bien con todos ellos. Harry y Hermione mientras que el señor Granger iba a una reunión se fueron a explorar por la fábrica.

-¡luego os busco yo por hay!

-¡muy bien papa, hasta luego!

Hermione cogió de la mano a Harry y se lo llevo a una sala vacía donde empezó a besarlo.

-¡te quiero!

-¡y yo a ti!

-¡gracias por venir estos días aquí conmigo!

-¡gracias a ti por invitarme!

Los dos empezaron a reírse

-¡bueno vamos a dar una vuelta hasta que tu padre salga de la reunión!

-¡si, vamos!

Estuvieron viendo todas las plantas, hermione conocía a algunos de los empleados ya que algunas veces sus padres los habían invitado a cenar y en el verano cuando hacían alguna fiesta de la empresa que Hermione había tenido que ir.

-¡voy al baño! ¿me esperas aquí?

-¡si!

Mientras que hermione fue al baño Harry descubrió el motivo de por que le sonaba el nombre de Grunnis.

Al final de pasillo pudo distinguir a un hombre corpulento con un bigote negro que daba órdenes a unos jóvenes que estaban a su cargo en unas pequeñas oficinas.

Harry hizo una mueca y decidió acercarse hasta allí. Y saludar a aquel hombre.

-¡hola tío Vernon!

El tío de Harry se dio la vuelta y se asusto al ver a Harry

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡algo que tu nunca creerías!

-¡no querrás pedirme algo por que no tendrás nada de mí!

-¡no, solo que pasaba por aquí y te he visto, que casualidad!

Hermione llego en ese momento

-¡Harry! ¿le conoces?

-¡que si le conozco!

-¡Hermione te presento a mi tío Vernon, tío Vernon te presento a mi novia, la hija del señor Granger!

-¿Qué?

-¡Haber Harry me estas diciendo que tu tío trabaja para mi padre!

-¡eso parece!

La cara de su tío estaba descolocada, no podía creerse que Harry Potter su sobrino al que tanto había despreciado, estaba saliendo con la hija de su jefe.

-¡un momento eso quiere decir que tu eres la chica que le querían encasquetar a Dursley el verano pasado!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Si yo escuche como mi tío le decía que tenía que ir guapo para poder conquistar a la hija de su jefe y así poder ascender de posición!

-¡Vaya! ¡yo no fui a esa fiesta al final!

-¡pues menos mal, por que lo hubieras pasado mal!

Vernon empezó a poner cara de odio

-¡que lastima tío Vernon si tu y la tía Petunia hubierais sido un poco mas amables conmigo yo ahora le podría hablar bien de ti al padre de mi novia ya que estoy pasando las navidades con ellos, pero con lo que me hicisteis mas vale que ni sepan que somos familia!

-¡maldito raro!

-¡ten cuidado con lo que dices ahora de los magos y las brujas por que para tu información la hija de tus jefes es bruja y de las mejores!

-¡no puede ser!

-¡pues si señor, soy una bruja, estudio con Harry en el mismo colegio y mis padres no van diciendo por hay que voy a San bruto un colegio donde maltratan a la gente!

El hombre se sorprendió mucho

-¡se sorprende, Harry me lo ha contado todo, por lo que mas le vale por su bien que mi padre nunca sepa el parentesco que hay entre usted y Harry por que yo misma me encargare de que le vaya mal contándole como tratan a la gente como Harry y como yo! ¡su hija!

En ese momento el padre de Hermione les llamaba por megafonía para que fueran a su despacho

-¡adiós tío Vernon, pero nos llaman! ¡Hasta nunca!

Harry se fue con hermione satisfecho por lo que le acababa de decir a su tío, mientras que este los miraba como se marchaban con cara de pocos amigos y de rabia.

De camino a la casa Harry y Hermione iban a hablando pero solos ellos lo podían escuchar ya que el padre de esta iba conduciendo.

-¡me encantaría ver la cara de mi tía Petunia cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado hoy! ¡he disfrutado más que en toda mi vida!

Hermione empezó a reírse

-¡también que casualidad que mi padre sea el jefe de tu tío!

-¡pues si, la verdad es que es una casualidad!

La noche llego y todos cenaron tranquilamente en familia, se habían vestido bien y allí estaba toda la familia de Hermione. Su abuelo, sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, la verdad es que eran una familia bastante numerosa, las primas de Hermione no paraban de cachondearse de ella de que tuviera novio y que no la hiciera caso ya que Harry estaba algo cortado con tanta gente, pero a Hermione no le importaba mucho ya que ni las hacia caso, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta la agarro por la cintura y la planto un beso en medio del salón haciendo que sus primas se callaran.

-¡me estaban poniendo nervioso! ¡son unas repipis!

-¡gracias Harry, a mí también me estaban empezando a hartar un poco!

-¡siento no haber reaccionado antes pero es que tanta gente aquí, no se!

-¿somos muchos verdad?

-¡bastantes!

A la mañana siguiente no fueron ellos los primeros en levantarse, sino los padres de Hermione que los esperaban con los regalos en el árbol de navidad

-¡Buenos días, chicos!

-¡buenos, días!

Hermione abrió un regalo de sus padres, era una enciclopedia que acababa de salir con lo último en historia de la magia.

-¡gracias! ¿pero como lo has conseguido?

-¡Harry nos ayudo!

Hermione le miro y le sonrió

-¡Harry también tenemos un regalo para ti! ¿esperamos que te guste?

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso, cuando lo abrió vio que era una pluma grabada en oro con sus iniciales.

-¡¡muchas gracias, me gusta mucho!

-¡Harry, yo tengo algo para ti!

Hermione le dio una caja grande, Harry la abrió y vio que era un equipo completo para jugar al Quidich.

-¡gracias hermione, yo he perdido las Quafles!

-¡lo sabia por eso te lo he regalado!

Harry la dio un dulce beso en los labios pero el también tenia un regalo para Hermione

-¡toma hermione yo también tengo algo para ti!

-¿Qué es?

-¡ábrelo!

Era una cajita pequeña pero muy bien envuelta

Cuando hermione la abrió se quedo sorprendida al ver que se trataba de una pulsera de oro en la venia su nombre grabado junto con algunos brillantes que dibujaba un lirio.

-¡es preciosa Harry, me encanta!

-¡me alegro mucho!

Los padres de hermione también tenían regalo ya que Harry y ella les habían comprado algo entre los dos

-¡tomar, esto es de Harry y mío!

-¡no os teníais que haber molestado!

Al padre de Hermione le habían comprado un alfiler de plata para la corbata y a la madre de Hermione un colgante con su inicial en oro.

-¡es muy bonito, muchas gracias!

-¡me lo pondré en la comida!

-¡y yo!

El día paso sin ningún percance todo iba bien al día siguiente se irían a la madriguera a pasar el fin de años junto con la hermana de Harry y con los Weasley y ese día llego

-¿cuida de Hermione, Harry?

-¡lo haré, no se preocupen!

-¡esperamos verte este verano por aquí algunos días!

-¡no se preocupen vendré a verlos!

-¡y trate a tu hermana para conocerla!

-¡bueno nos tenemos que ir mama!

-¡cuídate cielo!

Se despidieron de los padres de hermione y cogieron un autobús dirección a la casa de los Weasley

Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad, pidieron un taxi ya que ningún autobús llegaba hasta la madriguera.

Cuando llegaron no parecía que hubiera nadie en la casa, pero en realidad estaban todos en la parte de atrás jugando con una pelota a chinchar a Ron.

Cuando se acercaron hasta allí todos los saludaron y les preguntaron haber que tal se lo habían pasado y les contaron todo lo que habían hecho al igual que Lily que le contó a Harry todo lo que habían hecho.

Harry le había comprado a Lily unos pendientes y Lily a Harry unos guantes y una bufanda.

Los días pasaron y ya pasado año nuevo cuando mejor estaban, Harry recibió una carta de Remus que había tenido que irse por algo de la orden.

Querido Harry

Tienen que venir de inmediato a Grinmauld Place 12, tenemos un preso que nos puede dar mucha información sobre Voldemort y el paradero de Snape, trae a los demás si lo deseas

Te esperamos

Lupin

Harry les enseño la carta a los demás y todos hicieron sus maletas y pusieron rumbo a Grinmauld Place, 12

…

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero no he tenido tiempo por algunos problemas familiares pero ahora espero que pueda seguir actualizando cada semana como antes**

* * *

**espero que les guste el capitulo, este es el que me ha quedado mas largo de todos. y pasan algunas cosas interesantes y ya empieza la accion.**

**Gracias a: harryperu,Noemi Potter, AtRaM Potter y Cori Mcnamara Potter**

**espero que os guste este capitulo y perdon por la espera ...**


	12. Chapter12 Un preso en Grimmauld Place 12

**hola siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar esta vez, pero los porblemas faliares se complicaron, pero ahora ya creo que no haya mas de momento por lo que espero seguir el ritmo del principio con capitulo por semana. El viernes intentare publicar otro, sino el Lunes**

Capitulo12: Un preso en Grimmauld Place, 12

Todos hicieron las maletas y el señor Weasley se ofreció a llevarlos hasta la dirección general de la orden del fénix ya que el como miembro también quería saber a quien habían capturado.

El viaje no fue muy largo tardaron como una hora en llegar en el coche volador, pero a todos se les hizo eterno.

Durante el camino Harry le termino de contar a Lily todo lo referente con la Orden mientras que Ron y Hermione discutían por el camino por que no había hecho los deberes que les habían mandado para las vacaciones para navidad y los estaba haciendo en el coche.

¡jajajaja!

¡Harry no te rías! ¡seguro que tu tampoco los tienes hechos!

¡el primer día que fui a su casa me hizo hacerlos con ella, por lo que si que los tengo hechos!

¡Pero si yo no te hubiera obligado estarías igual que el!

¡ahora quieres discutir conmigo! ¡yo los tengo hechos y da igual por que, pero están hechos!

Hermione le sonrió y puso cara de resignación.

¡bueno, Harry pero es que si tu no estuvieras saliendo con Hermione seguramente estarías igual que yo!

¡lo dudo por que Lily es igual que Hermione y me hubiera hecho hacerlos igualmente!

¡a mí no me metas eh!

Harry le dio un beso a su hermana en la mejilla para que no se enfadara

El resto del camino fue tranquilo enseguida llegaron a la que fue la casa de Sirius ahora propiedad de Harry desde que el cayo en ese velo en el ministerio de magia.

Todos entraron en la casa y en la puerta los estaba esperando Lupin

Entraron en el salón y allí estaba Toncks, la profesora Mcgonagal y Alastor Moody.

Harry y los demás los saludaron y Kreacher recibió a Harry con una reverencia aunque se notaba que era obligada

El anciano elfo domestico no tenia muchas ganas de obedecer lo que el moreno le ordenaba por no ser un Black, pero al morir Sirius y sin familia todo pasó a nombre de Harry.

¡bueno Remus! ¿A quien habéis capturado? ¡Para que en la carta de mi hermano pusierais que viniéramos con urgencia por que habíais capturado a alguien importante relacionado con el señor tenebroso!

¡Si Lily hemos cogido a alguien importante por eso hemos llamado por que queremos que el escuche todo lo que nos diga cuando le demos la poción de la verdad Verisaterum!

¡bien!

¿quiero ver quien es?

¡espera Harry!

Harry iba rumbo a la habitación en la que tenían al preso pero Moody se lo impidió

¡espera muchacho, será lo mejor!

¿Por qué?

Los demás mirabas expectantes a que alguien contestara

¿Por qué quizás cuando le veas tu impulso sea el de atacarle y Harry en este momento necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que sabe por que será mejor que no vayas solo?

¡Pero quien puede ser tan importante como para que no me dejéis ir a verlo solo!

¡no lo se Harry pero yo quiero ir contigo!

¡Hermione! ¿Estas segura?

¡si!

Esta cogió la mano de Harry con seguridad

¡yo también quiero verlo!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lily que los había sorprendido con sus palabras

¡Sea quien sea, si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort significa que tubo que ver con la muerte de mis padres por lo que a mi también me incumbe!

¡esta bien, Lily, pero ahora no es el momento dejemos que pase un rato antes de subir a interrogarle para que se desconcierte un poco!

¿pero quien es?

¡ya lo sabrás Ron, ya lo sabrás!

Harry estaba tan impaciente como los demás por saber a quien era que tenían encerrado en el cuarto de arriba con todos los trastos viejos de la familia Black, pero se aguantaba las ganas hasta que llegara el momento de verle.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa del salón y la señora Weasley les preparo una suculenta cena en un momento con su varita mágica.

¿Y que más habéis descubierto?

¡Que hemos encontrado muerta en su casa a Narcisa Malfoy!

¿Qué?

Todos saltaron a la vez

¿Cómo es posible?

¡Al parecer cola gusano la asesino cuando ella intento escapar de su casa y contar lo que sabia!

¡yo no conocía a la señora Malfoy pero había oído que era un poco más gentil que su marido y su hijo!

¡si, y parece que por culpa de eso le ha costado la vida! ¡hay fue cuando cogimos a nuestro preso, cuando encontramos a la señora Malfoy muerta!

¿podemos saber ya de quien se trata?

¡yo creo que si! ¡subamos todos!

Todos se levantaron de las sillas y fueron directos a las escaleras a ver por fin quien era el preso que tenían en la parte de arriba.

Hermione cogió de la mano a Harry y subieron juntos mientras que iban seguidos por los de más.

¿en que habitación esta?

¡en la del tapiz!

El Tapiz de la familia de Sirius, en la que estaban todos los miembros de su familia desde que se tenían datos del primer Black

El primero en abrir la puerta fue Harry y al verlo su cara fue de odio y desprecio

¡Tu! ¡Malditoo…!

¡Como no! ¡Harry Potter!

Hermione entro detrás de el

¡y Granger! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Dónde esta Weasley?

¡Eso no te incumbe!

¡estoy aquí!

¡Ya me extrañaba a mí que no estuvierais los tres juntos! ¿y quien es ella?

Lily acababa de entrar por la puerta y se acerco a Harry y lo agarro por el brazo

¿Es tu novia Potter?

¡no, es mi hermana!

¡tú hermana, pues es demasiado guapa para ser tu hermana, aparte de que no sabía que la tuvieras!

¡eso a ti no te incumbe!

¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡verme humillado, ya lo habéis conseguido!

¡No, solo queremos verte en Azkaban por lo que hiciste!

¡Yo no hice nada Granger! ¡Tu lo que quieres es vengarte por tantas veces que te llame Sangre Sucia!

¡No todos somos como tu, sabes, en este momento, me das lastima!

¿Quién es Harry?

¡Alguien que me hizo la vida imposible en el colegio desde el primer curso, alguien que no se merece nada de piedad, es quien estuvo todo el año pasado intentando matar a Dumbeldore, pero al final fue cobarde y le tubo que pedir a otra persona que lo hiciera por el!

¡Muy bien Potter parece que me conoces muy bien!

¡si Malfoy!

¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo la mujer que encontraron muerta?

Draco puso cara de tristeza y parecía que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas

¡Mi madre!

Lily parecía confusa, sabia que ese chico había hecho mucho daño, pero algo la decía que no todo lo que parecía era cierto.

…

¿que pasara con el preso?? ¿que les contara..? ¡le creeran despues de contar todo lo sucedido...!

**Gracias a:**

**Fran:** hola me alegra que te gustara, por lo demas ya lo hablamos por telefono si mal no recuerdo porque me llamaste. Espero que este capitulo aunque es un poco mas corto te guste igual, haber si puedo actualizar el viernes o incluso antes.

**JaNnYtA:** Jaja, No te preocupues lo que importa es que te este gustando. La verdad que lo del tio Vernon me lo imaginaba desde que me lei los libros y como al final la autora no ha hecho nada pues lo hago yo jajaja...

**AtRaM Potter:** Hola me alegra que te guste espero que siga asi...


	13. Chapter 13 Verdades a la Luz

Capitulo13: Verdades a la Luz

Enseguida varios miembros de la Orden del fénix llegaron a la habitación con varias sillas, y Lupin traía en su mano la poción Verisaterum para hacer que Draco dijera la verdad.

Este comenzó ha hacer su relato. Pero comienza a contar una historia un poco extraña en la que no pueden creer por lo que salen de la sala y intentan buscar otro método para poder sacarle toda la verdad sobre lo que paso realmente.

Hermione y Lily se quedaron en la habitación a solas con Draco mientras que los demás salieron a pensar una forma de hacer que dijera la verdad y poder creerle.

Y si le hacemos la poción Delirius

¿La Delirius?

Si, es segura y fiable de que dirá la verdad

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y propusieron lo de la poción y todos lo vieron bien

¿sabéis prepararla chicas?

¡Si, sabemos!

Pues ir con Moody y enseñarle como se prepara y cuando este traerla

¡si!

Prepararon la poción en un momento, en menos de media hora ya estaba lista. Hermione y Lily entraron en el cuarto y Hermione fue a dársela.

¡No, Hermione, espera, puede ser peligroso!

Esta atado Harry no creo que me pueda hacer algo

no me fío de el (Este puso cara desconfianza mientras agarraba a Hermione de la mano)

Draco los miraba fijamente a los ojos

¡No estoy mintiendo!

¡pues entonces no te importara tomarte esto!

pues no, ¡dármela! – Las ultimas palabras las dijo medio gritando

Draco no puso resistencia y se tomo la poción

Y en cuanto Draco empezó a delirar Lupin comenzó ha hacerle preguntas

¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Draco.. Malfoy!

Le costaba pronunciar

¿cómo se llama tu padre?

¡Lucius!

¿Madre?

¡Nacirsa!

¿edad?

¡17!

¡Muy bien, ahora empezaremos con las preguntas que nos interesan!

¿Qué tratos tienes con el señor tenebroso?

¡ninguno!

¿cómo que ninguno?

Harry se aguanto las ganas pero se estaba empezando a poner nervioso

¡miente, yo estaba cuando intento matar a Dumbeldore y le decía que lo mandaba el señor tenebroso y como le enseñaba la marca tenebrosa de su brazo!

¡si eso es verdad, pero yo no tenia nada que ver con el señor tenebroso, todo esto me lo ordeno mi padre desde Azkaban!

¿cómo es posible?

¡El señor tenebroso me ordeno matar a Dumbeldore pero yo no quería, por eso capturo a mi madre y con ella de rehén no podía negarme ha hacer nada!

¿y como entrabas en contacto con el?

¡Mi padre me lo ordeno un día que lo fui ha ver a Azkaban, me dijo que si no obedecía al señor tenebroso nos mataría a todos y yo no quería que le pasara nada a mi madre!

¿por eso lo mato Snape?

¡Mi madre se entero que me habían ordenado matarlo, pero también sabia que yo no seria capaz y por miedo a lo que mi padre o el señor oscuro pudieran hacerme le pidió a mi padrino que lo hiciera por mí!

¡te das cuenta Draco que es un poco difícil de creer todo lo que me estas diciendo!

si, pero es verdad, tenéis que creerme- la voz de Draco comenzó a ser mas calmada

¿y que mas sabes?

que mi padre se escapo de Azkaban hace una semana

¿y tu como lo sabes?

¡por que fue el, el que ha matado a mi madre! ¡Por eso le odio, con todo mi alma, si no fuera por el yo estaría cursando mi último año en Howards, yo nunca quise formar parte de los mortifagos, pero el me obligo y lo hice por mi madre! Pero luego descubrí que ella también tenía miedo. Que se caso obligada y que yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por que el la hizo el encantamiento Imperio por que ella nunca estuvo con el por su propia voluntad.

De los ojos de Draco comenzaron a salir lágrimas

¡esta poción tampoco funciona! MIERDA

es muy segura Harry, es imposible que este mintiendo

lo se Lily, pero es un poco increíble no crees

Harry, se que tu y yo no nos hemos llevado bien nunca, pero fue por que mi padre me envenenaba la cabeza de cosas sobre ti y yo le creía Pero te pido que me perdones

¡pero no soy solo yo, Malfoy, y toda la gente a la que le hacías daño con tus palabras!

¡lo dices por Granger! también lo siento, mi padre me hizo creer que la gente que venia de padres Muggels no merecían tener poderes, pero me he dado cuenta que no tiene nada que ver de que familia vienen ya que pueden venir de la mejor familia de magos y ser un ser despreciable

Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos por las cosas que estaba diciendo pero Harry no terminaba de confiar en el, Toncks le hizo una pregunta

¿por qué te dejaste capturar? ¡por que no pusiste resistencia!

cuando mi padre mato a mi madre yo no quise saber mas de el y fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, por eso decidí entregarme y contar todo lo que se para poder regresarlo a Azkaban y capturar al señor tenebroso

Todos salieron de la sala para poder pensar bien en lo que les acababa de decir Draco.

Ya eran las 12:00 de la noche por lo que todos decidieron dormir y tomas una decisión al día siguiente, pero Harry no era capaz de dormir por lo que se quedo solo en el salón ya que Ron había intentado quedarse con el pero se quedo dormido encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Pasadas las 2:00 alguien bajo las escaleras.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Pensar

Harry la cogió de la mano y sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

¿y tú?

He ido ruidos y me he imaginado que estabas aquí

Harry la dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Como me conoces!

¡Siete años aguantándote yo creo que son bastantes como para conocerte!

Harry la empujo hacia atrás tumbándola en el sofá

¿Cómo que aguantándome?

¡Harry jaja, quítate de encima!

Hasta que no me digas que me quieres no te suelto

Hermione dejo de intentar quitarse a Harry de encima y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras le sonreía.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y empezó a besarle.

¡Te quiero!

¡y yo a ti!

Harry la volvió a besar mientras la acariciaba el pelo, pero de repente se incorporo en el sillón y ayudo a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo.

¡Harry! ¿estas bien?

si, tranquila ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer en lo que dice Malfoy!

pero la poción no falla

Lo se, pero no entiendo como puede ser eso verdad

¿y por eso no puedes dormir?

no lo se

Bueno como veo que Ron no te ha hecho dormir yo si ¡vámonos a dormir!

¡Yo no tengo sueño!

¡Pues me quedo contigo!

Tienes mucho sueño, vete a dormir, no importa

Pero Hermione se sentó en el sofá, se tumbo en el.

¡Pues duermo aquí!

Harry se puso tras ella tumbado también en el sofá abrazado a ella mientras esta iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

Harry también tardo poco en quedarse dormido. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la ventana que daba al salón, Hermione se despertó y al moverse ya que Harry estaba prácticamente encima de ella, le despertó.

Buenos días

Buenos días

¿Has dormido bien?

¡Si!

¡Pues a mí me duele la espalda!

Por dormir ay arrinconado

Me quede dormido mientras te abrazaba

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta donde estaba Ron y los despertaron, subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y volvieron al salón a desayunar con los demás.

Hay que darle algo de comer a Malfoy

¡Tienes razón Molly! ¿Pero quien se lo lleva?

¡Yo!

¡Lily! ¿Estas segura?

SI, yo soy la única a la que no conoce además por lo que dijo ayer esta arrepentido

Lily cogió la comida y se la subió al cuarto. Estaba un poco demacrado, parecía que no había dormido mucho en días. Pero teniendo en cuenta que lo hacia estando atado en una silla. Pero al ver entrar a Lily reacciono.

¡veo que mis atenciones han mejorado!

¿Por qué?

¡Por que ayer el desayuno me lo trajo un elfo doméstico y hoy la hermana de Potter!

Lily le acerco el plato y le soltó las manos con la barita a mano por si pasaba algo.

Draco empezó a comer y Lily estaba quieta mirándolo, hasta que el paro de comer y se la quedo mirando.

¡Gracias!

¿Por qué?

Por creerme

¿Cómo sabes…?

¡Por como me miras! Al contrario que tu hermano que desconfía de mí

¡sus razones tendrá!

y las tiene, pero me arrepiento de todo

Draco estuvo un buen rato hablando con Lily y le contó como habían asesinado a su madre y como se había entregado a la Orden para poder vengarse de los que la mataron.

¿Me crees?

Si

Había sinceridad en los ojos de Draco y Lily lo había notado, no sabía por que, pero le creía.

¡te voy a soltar!

¿tanto confías en mí?

Si

Lily con un golpe de barita soltó a Draco del todo y este se levanto de golpe de la silla lo que hizo que Lily se echara hacia atrás y le apuntara con la barita.

Draco la agarro de la mano haciéndola levantar la varita, la tumbo en el suelo sin hacerla daño y el se puso encima.

¿Sigues confiando en mí?

Lily respiraba rápidamente y se la notaba nerviosa pero muy firme le contesto

¡Si, no creo que me hagas daño!

Draco la sonrió se levanto del suelo y la ayudo a ella a levantarse también

Lo siento

¿Por qué?

¡por lo que te acabo de hacer! Lo he hecho para ver si realmente confiabas en mí

¡pues menuda forma!

¡ya! ¿por cierto como te llamas?

Lily Alexandra

¡me gusta! ¿Cómo prefieres que te llamen?

Lily

a mi me gusta mas Alexandra, pero si tu prefieres Lily, te llamare Lily

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y la primera en entrar fue Lily

¿Qué tal con Malfoy?

Muy bien, le he soltado

¡¿Qué?!

Harry se levanto de la silla y los demás se quedaron pasmados con lo que les acababa de decir

¡Estas loca! ¡ahora habrá escapado!

no, no ha escapado

Lily le hizo un gesto y Draco entro en la cocina

Todos estaban a la defensiva por lo que pudiera hacer

se que no confiáis en mi

¡tu nos has dado motivos para ello!

lo se y por eso quiero ayudaros en todo lo que pueda para encontrar a Snape y al señor tenebroso

¿Y por que tendría que confiar yo en ti Malfoy?

¡Por que quiero coger a los asesinos de mi madre y quiera venganza por todo lo que me han hecho, llevo 17 años sometido a la voluntad de mi padre y ahora me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pena que debo hacer lo que mi corazón me dice, y mi corazón dice que tengo que ayudaros a encontrarlos y que tengo que encontrar a los asesinos de mi madre!

Todos los miembros de la sala decidieron creer a Draco, pero Harry todavía no estaba seguro del todo de creerle pero fue así.

A la tarde cuando todos estaban en el salón incluido Draco les quiso decir algo a todos

yo quiero pediros perdón a todos por lo insultos que os haya podido hacer en el pasado

¡Ja! (en modo de burla Harry)

Hermione

¡a ella ni la menciones!

Harry se levantó del sofá pero Hermione le paró

¡Tranquilo! Dime Malfoy

Yo quería pedirte perdón por tantas veces que te he llamado sangre sucia

Hermione se le quedo mirando sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar al igual que los demás. Por lo que habitación se quedo en silencio……

Los últimos días de las vacaciones estaban por terminar pero la confianza con Draco cada vez era mayor, ya que le había dado a la Orden mucha información sobre los mortifagos y habían conseguido atrapar a mas de uno.

La profesora Macgonagal le propuso el regresar al colegio pero el no estaba muy seguro.

¡no me van a recibir muy bien en el colegio!

¿Por qué?

¡por que todos saben lo que hice!

si pero si explicamos el por que, lo entenderán

en mi casa no, ya que los tenia amenazados con el señor oscuro si contaban algo y me tenían miedo y no creo que me reciban muy bien

¡bien, pues podremos hacer una excepción! Ya que el señor Seamus repentinamente nos pidió un cambio de cuarto yo haré que este año usted sea de la casa Grifindor y comparta habitación con el señor Potter y con el señor Weasley ¿Qué le parece?

Malfoy hizo un gesto de aprobación y Ron parecía que estaba aceptando que Draco fuera bueno, pero ha Harry no le hizo ni gracia lo que la directora acababa de decir y para ambos iba a ser un trago por el que tendrían que pasar.

….

* * *

Hola, hola, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad que la historia ya empieza a tomar forma, en el proximo ya llegaran al colegio, haber que pasa con la llegada de Draco....

* * *

Gracias a:

**tomcat:** Hola Gracias por tu Review la verdad que si que pongo muchos signos de excalamcion, este capitulo me lo he releido antes de colgarlo y le he quitado unos pocos, a partir de ahora intentare poner menos, haber si soy capaz jajaja.....

**AtRaM Potter:** hola la verdad que tambien habia pensado en poner lo de Pettegrew pero por peticion de una amiga me pidio que fuera Draco ya que yo me lo queria cargar y que fuera Pettegrew el que iba a pedirles perdon cuando ve que Lucius Malfoy es capaz de matar a su hijo pero al final me combecio pero que sepas que la idea original era esa, muy buena aproximacion....

**harryperu:** Hola me alegra que te guste, tendras que esperar a ver que pasa pero me parece que con lo que pasa en este capitulo empezaras a pensar mas en ello pero quien save las cosas se pueden torcer de una forma inesperada....

**Fran:** Hola ¿que tal? me alegra mucho que sigas hay leyendolo. ya hablaremos.

Intentare publicar el proximo capitulo lo antes posible, si puedo el lunes, sino ya el viernes que viene

kisss


	14. Chapter 14 Regreso al colegio

Capitulo14: Regreso al Colegio

Los días pasaron y los chicos regresaron al colegio. Como Draco ya había previsto su llegado no fue bien recibida por nadie, todo el mundo lo miraba mal, pero por orden de Mcgonagal nadie le hacia ningún comentario ya que ella el primer día de las clases contó todo lo sucedido con el y también comunica lo del cambio de casa.

La primera clase fue pociones con Bill.

¿Quién me puede decir cual es la sustancia que se deba mezclar para deshacer un hechizo aturdidor?

Nadie parecía saber la respuesta, pero Draco como buen Malfoy experto en pociones lo sabia.

¡Con tomillo y mandrágora los efectos se pasan!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que Draco participaba en las clases por voluntad propia y desde que estaba de nuevo en el colegio.

¡muy bien señor Malfoy 10 puntos mas para Grifindor!

Draco puso una sonrisa como de ironía por que acababa de ganar puntos para la casa que siempre intentaba que no los superara a ellos a los de Slithering, pero ahora pertenecía a esa casa y se alegraba por ello.

Draco pasó el resto del día muy callado y apartado de los demás pero Lily se acercaba mucho a el y hacia todo lo posible por ayudarle a adaptarse y gracias a ella lo estaba logrando.

De pronto Draco vio como Harry y Hermione estaban en el jardín tonteando, Draco no podía creérselo.

vamos Hermione, no es para tanto

¡como que no, yo no me subo en tu escoba!

¿Por qué no?

¡por que me da miedo!

Harry la agarraba por detrás y la intentaba subir a la escoba pero Hermione se resistía.

¿Qué haces Draco?

¡haa! hola Lily nada viendo como tu hermano intenta subir a Granger en su escoba

haber

Lily al ver el panorama se empezó a reír ya que Hermione la había contado lo de su pánico a volar.

déjalos, ellos se entienden

¿tienen algo más que amistad verdad?

¿no lo sabes?

no ¿el que?

que llevan saliendo juntos desde principio de curso

valla, yo siempre pensé que acabaría con Weasley

eso dicen todos, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

como que Potter tuviera una hermana tan guapa

Lily se sonrojó un poco

no digas esas cosas

por que si son verdad

Draco se levanto del borde de la ventana donde estaba y se marcho a su habitación mientras que Lily se asomo a la ventana y vio como Hermione había conseguido desistir de que Harry la subiera a la escoba dándole un apasionado beso, esta se sentó donde había estado Draco sentado anteriormente y se quedo observando al horizonte mientras pensaba en lo que Draco la había dicho.

Al rato Hermione y Harry subieron a la sala común y se encontraron con Lily en la ventana

¡Lily! ¿vienes?

¡si!

Esta se bajo de la ventana y subió a la habitación con Hermione para cambiarse de ropa a para ir a cenar y Harry subió a su dormitorio donde Ron ya salía directo al comedor.

os espero en el comedor, he quedado con Luna allí

¡vale!

Harry entró en la habitación y allí vio a Draco que estaba observando su nuevo uniforme con los colores de Grifindor.

Hola

Hola

te he visto antes con Hermione en los jardines

¡si! (la voz del ojiverde no era muy amistosa)

no sabia que estuvierais juntos

¡pues si!

La frialdad de Harry era inmensa con Draco, pero parecía que estaba empezando a confiar un poco mas en el

yo creí que acabaría con Ron

¡y yo, pero mira!

¡si!

¿vienes con nosotros?

¡que! ¿tu Harry Potter me esta diciendo que vaya con vosotros?

¡si, nos estas demostrando que eres de fiar y aunque a mi no me hayas convencido del todo parece que a mi hermana ya la tienes en el bolsillo y incluso Hermione me ha pedido que me porte mejor contigo a si que! ¿vienes?

¡si, gracias! ¡creo!

Los dos bajaron y en la sala común estaban las chicas y no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, iban hablando y incluso Harry soltó una sonrisa por un comentario de Draco.

si no lo veo no lo creo ¿mi amor estas bien?

¡yo tampoco y creo que si estoy bien!

Draco hizo una mueca

creo que vamos mejorando, por que yo creo que pasar de enemigos a amigos no va ha a ser tan fácil

Los cuatro bajaron y se pusieron junto Ron y a Luna que había cogido sitio, Draco ya estaba más cómodo ya que Harry también intentaba meterle en las conversaciones por que su hermana le picaba por debajo para que lo hiciera.

Todo iba con normalidad hasta que notaron que en una esquina del comedor Víctor Krum discutía con un muchacho de su misma estatura y porte, pero se veía que era menor que el.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¡vengo a pedirte que me dejes quedarme contigo unos días!

¡solo me buscas cuando te interesa!

¡sabes que no es así!

Cuando Víctor se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando cogió al muchacho de la mano y llevo a un lugar mas apartado.

¿Quién será?

¡Increíble!

¿lo conoces Lily?

Lily miro hacia Ron

¡si!

¿y quien es?

es su hermano, Hermione

¡Hermano de Victor Krum!

¡si! ¡se llama Daniel Krum, es su hermano menor, tiene nuestra edad, yo me llevaba muy bien con el al igual que con su hermano, hasta que un día hace 2 años desapareció y no volvió a saber mas de el y tampoco lo mencionaba, por eso es que me extraña verlo aquí!

habra venido a pedirle algo ya lo habéis escuchado

si, puede ser

Dani se fue enfadado de junto a su hermano y cuando vió a Lily se acerco a ella

¡Lily! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

¡si!

Lily se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

¿Qué haces en este colegio?

he venido para cursar el último año junto con mi hermano, ahora vivo aquí

¿tienes un hermano?

si, el

Lily apunto hacia Harry y este le saludo

- resulta que Evans es mi segundo apellido, el primero es Potter

¿eres hermana de Harry Potter?

¡si! ¿es increíble verdad?

¿y como es posible?

es algo muy largo de contar, pero si te vas a quedar podemos quedar un día y lo hablamos

Pero Daniel no contestaba, Draco no paraba de mirarlo había algo en el que no le gustaba, algo que le decía que no podía permitir que Lily se quedara sola con el.

bueno, si eehhh, ya nos veremos

Daniel se fue medio corriendo y asustado cuando Lily le dijo que era hermana de Harry Potter cosa que hizo que a todos les extrañara.

…

* * *

hola, perdon por no actualizar el viernes pero he tenido familia en casa desde ese dia y no pude, por eso lo hago hoy, espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Gracias a:**

**Fran:** ¿Con que mente retorcida eeeee? ¡ummm, jajajajaja! nada bueno la verdad que cuando termine esto todabia no sabia ni yo lo que iba a hacer con Draco pero en el proximo capitulo ya se descubren mas cosas, espero que este tambien te guste aunque es un poco cortito...

**macabre-wolf:** Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando....

**AtRaM Potter:** Yo la verdad que nunca me imagine que terminaria poniendole en una historia como bueno pero fue una peticion que me hizo una amiga y no me desagrado la idea...

**harryPerru:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando, mas adelante se veran la rendecillas entre ellos al estar en el mismo cuarto y tambien por algo que pasara... Pero lo de Lily si queria que se viera asi como que ella es igual que su madre que siempre le da una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo.....

**Proximamente**

Capitulo15: Una Nueva amistad. . . o algo mas?


	15. Chapter 15 Una Nueva amistad

Capitulo15: Una Nueva amistad. . . o algo mas?

No le dieron más importancia al hecho de que el hermano de víctor Krum se hubiera marchado así cuando descubrió que Harry era hermano de Lily.

Draco se había unido al grupo ya sin ningún obstáculo ya que Harry parecía haberlo aceptado bien.

Todos estaban en los jardines, Lily y Harry estaban entrenando un poco de Quidich mientras que Ron iba a todas partes con Luna y Hermione se quedaba estudiando en las partes de debajo de los campos de Quidich y Draco volaba con los hermanos.

Draco estaba de portero Harry buscaba la snich y Lily golpeaba a portería.

Todo iba bien

Harry vio la Snich que volaba baja por lo que se puso a su altura, se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de hermione, esta estaba intentado quitársela de encima y Harry lo que hizo fue que con la escoba en marcha la subió en ella y se puso al mismo nivel que Draco y Lily.

¡no ooooooooo! ¡bajame de aquí!

¡tranquila Hermione, no te muevas tanto o nos caeremos los dos!

Hermione se calmo un poco

¡no, Harry bajame de aquí, por favor!

Hermione estoy contigo, no te voy a soltar

Hermione se abarzó a Harry y este paso una mano por su cintura

¡te mato Harry Potter, esto no te lo perdono!

ha sido una broma

¡sabes que me dan miedo las alturas!

¡pero te subiste conmigo encima de Buckbeak!

¡y lo pase muy mal!

Hermione miro hacía abajo y se agarro mas fuerte a Harry

tranquila yo te sujeto

no se como podéis estar aquí encima tanto tiempo

Lily y Draco se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos

¡jajajajaja!

¡no os riáis!

es inevitable Hermione, si ves la cara de susto que has puesto cuando Harry te ha agarrado

¡ya, por cierto! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

¡para que se te quite ese estúpido vértigo que tienes! ¡ves, no pasa nada!

Pero hermione cada vez se agarraba más fuerte a Harry

Bueno chicos voy a bajar, por que sino Hermione me va ha terminar cortando la respiración de lo fuerte que me esta agarrando

¡vale¡

¡si, eso, bajame!

¿os quedáis?

¡si un rato! ¿si Draco quiere quedarse con migo?

¡claro!

Harry bajo al suelo y en cuando llegaron a Hermione le sobro tiempo para bajarse a la mayor velocidad posible de la escoba y darle un pequeño golpe a Harry en el hombro

¡eh! ¿yo que he hecho?

¿Qué, que has hecho? ¿y todavía lo preguntas?

Harry empezó a reírse y Hermione no puso evitar soltar una carcajada también, y ambos se fueron a dentro

Mientras Draco y Lily seguían jugando

Lily lanzó una Quafle y se la coló de lleno a Draco

vaya, eres buena

¡y que esperabas!

Lily le dedico una sonrisa

Draco no sabía lo que le estaba pasando con Lily pero el sabia que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

¡no, no puede ser!

¿me decías algo Draco?

¡no! ¿seguimos jugando?

la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada ¿y si vamos dentro con los demás y así descansamos un rato, mañana tenemos clase de DCAO a primera hora y como no descansemos por muy pronto que nos acostemos seguro que nos dormimos en clase!

Los dos bajaron de la escoba y fueron a la sala, Lily iba por delante y Draco detrás de ella pensando.

me siento bien con ella, nunca lo había sentido, ni con las chicas con las que he salido, no lo entiendo! ¡quien me iba a decir a mí que me iba a gustar la hermana de Potter, bueno quien me iba a decir que yo iba a estar de su parte y en su grupo de amigos

Draco estaba muy pensativo hasta que Lily le bajo de su nube

¿estas bien?

¡si!, lo siento, me e quedado pensando

¿se puede saber en que?

¡en ti!

Lily no sabia que contestar antes esas indirectas que Draco la echaba no reaccionaba, ya era la segunda vez que le decía algo parecido y siempre se quedaba callada, pero el tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que como la vez anterior al decirla eso la sonrió de nuevo y subió a su cuarto.

Allí estaba Harry sacando algunas cosas del baúl.

¿ya habéis terminado?

¡si! ¿se ha enfadado mucho Granger contigo?

no, enseguida se le ha pasado ahora me pedirá algo que yo no quiera hacer y no me podré negar, pero por lo menos e conseguido que se suba a la escoba

¡me parece increíble lo que tienes con ella!

¿Por qué? ¡tú siempre estabas rodeado de chicas!

si, pero ninguna me quería, todas estaban con migo por estar, sin embargo se nota que Hermione esta contigo por que te quiere, sino no te habría perdonado tan rápido lo que la has hecho hace un momento! ¡aparte de que sois grandes amigos, por que antes de estar juntos ya erais inseparables junto con Weasley

si, tienes razón

¡siempre me dio envidia la amistad que teníais, no lo se yo creo que eso también me impulsaba a que me metiera mas con vosotros!

¿enserio?

¡si!

¡no lo sabia! siempre pensé lo contrario que nos odiabas

pues no, solo fingía

¡pues lo hacías muy bien! (con un tono de ironia)

Harry y Draco estuvieron hablando un buen rato su relación como amigos iba mejorando, al igual que se iba llevando mejor con Ron y con Hermione. Harry parecía que ya confiaba lo suficiente en el como para contarle cosas de su vida privada. Le contó el como descubrió lo de Lily a lo que Draco puso mucha atención

¡es increíble lo que me estas contando!

¡si, y Lily recibió otra carta igual y así nos enteramos!

Tus padres hicieron bien, ¡por que alomejor si no lo hubieran hecho Lily estaría muerta!

si y no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca el no haberla podido conocer ¿te llevas muy bien con ella verdad?

si, es la que mas me ha ayudado a adaptarme a "mi nueva vida"

¡si, es un ángel! yo no se que aria sin ella en este momento ¡no se como he podido estar todos estos años sin ella!

seguro que ella siente lo mismo

eso espero ¡bueno me voy he quedado con Hermione! ¿haber que quiere?

¡suerte!

¡gracias!

Harry salió por la puerta y Draco se quedo pensando tumbado en la cama

¡será que me estoy enamorando de Lily Potter!

….

* * *

_Hola a todos, este capitulo me ha quedado un poco corto pero no os preocupeis que el lunes intentare actualizar y colgar el siguiente capitulo, incluso si puedo durante el fin de semana lo hare...._

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**harryperu:** hola espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, la verdad que ahora en estos capitulos dejo muchas cosas a medias pero que luego se explican en otros capitulos....

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando....

**AtRaM Potter:** gracias, pues con lo de Dani ya se vera pero tienes que esperar un poquito para saverlo pero vamos que no lo voy a dejar en el aire tiene su explicacion...

**Fran:** hola siiiii ya empieza la accion y la intriga... que sepas que lo iba a colgar hoy igual pero bueno, aunque no hubiera podido no te lo habria dado porque eso hubiera querido decir que no lo habia retocado... besos

**Cory Mcnamara Potter:** gracias, jolin si que ha dado fuerte el hermano de VIctor no pense yo que fuera asi, pero no os preocupeis que como ya he dicho no lo voy a dejar asi ademas ya esta pensado pero hasta mas adelante no sabremos el que....


	16. Chapter 16 ¡Lily y Draco!

Capitulo16: ¡Lily y Draco!

Era 1 de Enero y Draco ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por Lily, sabia que se había enamorado de ella, pero tenia miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo que el y que Harry se enterara ya que no sabia cual iba a ser su reacción cuando supiera que se había enamorado de su hermana.

Mientras Lily entraba en su habitación después de los entrenamientos de Quidich, donde Hermione ya se había duchado y cambiado después de entrenar en el equipo de Voleyball.

¡uff! Dijo la castaña mientras ponía cara de indecisión

¿Qué te pasa Lily? Le pregunto Hermion muy interesada

Esta al entrar en la habitación se tumbo boca arriba en la cama y dio un suspiro

¡si te digo algo me prometes que no se lo dices a nadie!

¡te lo prometo!

Hermione se sentó en la cama con Lily y esta se incorporo y se sentó.

¡creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco!

¿Qué, de Malfoy?

¡ves por que suspiro! La contesto sostiendo sus gafas rojas en la mano

Hermione puso cara de comprensión

¡Lily, nadie manda en el corazón! ¿pero Malfoy?

¡yo no le conocía cuando era malo, yo solo se como es ahora y desde el principio me gustó y creo que ahora me estoy enamorando de el!

¡pues díselo! Le dijo Hermione no muy convencida

¡no puedo!

¿Por qué?

¡por Harry, se que si empezamos una relación, aunque ahora se lleva bien con el no lo va ha aceptar! (la cara de Lily se entristecía por momentos)

¡pero no puedes depender de tu hermano para salir con alguien! ¡por que si lo ves a si el también te tenia que haberte pedido permiso para salir conmigo y que yo sepa no lo hizo verdad!

¡no, no lo hizo, pero es diferente y no quiero que se enfade!

¡no se va ha enfadar! Le contesto Hermione con el ceño fruncido

¿y a ti que te parece?

¡Mira Draco no es santo de mi devoción pero ha demostrado que ha cambiado y pienso que si a ti te gusta realmente deberías intentarlo!

¡pero no se si el siente lo mismo que yo!

¡si no lo intentas no pierdes nada!

Lily hizo un gesto de aprobación y salio directa en busca de Draco para preguntarle.

Mientras Draco había tomado la misma determinación ya que veía como estaba Ron que le pasaba mismo que a el pero con Luna y al decirle Harry que si no lo intentaba nunca lo iba a saber salio por la puerta. Con la cara de desconcierto de Ron y Harry

¿A dónde irá? Pregunto el ojiverde a su amigo

¡no lo se! Mientras levantaba los hombros hacia arriba sin darle mayor importancia- ¡entonces crees que debo pedírselo!

¡si la quieres si! Le contesto mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con un trozo de sabana que sobresalía de una de las camas.

Draco bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común y cuando estaba apunto de pedirle una de las chicas que llamara a Lily, vio como bajaba como una bala a la sala. Al verse ambos se sonrieron pero estaban cortados.

¡iba a buscarte! Le dijo la joven Potter con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas

¡y yo a ti Lily! ¡tengo que preguntarte una cosa! Mientras el rubio empezó a agachar la cabeza, cosa que estando en Slytherinno habría hecho nunca

¡y yo!

¡pues tu primero! Le dijo el rubio muy cortésmente

¡creo que este no es el mejor lugar! Mientras la joven Potter miraba como no paraba de entrar gente en la sala común de Gryffindor

¡tienes razón!

Draco cogió a Lily de la mano y se la llevo a los jardines cerca del lago donde no había nadie.

¡ya estamos solos, dime! Mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios

Draco empezó a ponerse nervioso

¡Lily yo quería preguntarte que es lo que tu sientes por mi! Le dijo medio gritando

¿Cómo? Mientras la sonrisa se habia disuelto de su rostro para mostrar sorpresa

¡si, lo que pasa es que yo me he enamorado de ti y si tu no quieres saber nada de mi es mejor que me lo digas ahora antes de que esto crezca!

Lily se le quedo mirando y no sabia que decirle, era la segunda vez que Draco agachaba la cabeza ante alguien.

¡Draco! Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, pero Draco la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

¡se que no confiáis del todo en mi, pero tienes que creerme, me he enamorado de ti! Mientras que la piel pálida de Draco se iba tornando un poco al color del pelo de los Weasley

¡te creo!

¿pero? Draco sabia que había algo mas por eso pregunto.

¡pero, nada Draco, yo quería preguntarte lo mismo y no sabia como decírtelo, desde el primer día que te vi sentí algo dentro de mi que me decía lo que sentía, pero no me he querido dar cuenta hasta ahora que ya no lo puedo negar mas!

Draco la sonrió

¡pero si que hay un problema! Le dijo mirando fijamente al rubio a los ojos

¡tu hermano! Le contesto Draco devolviéndole la mirada

¡si! ¡no quiero que el se enfade!

¡yo tampoco, me ha costado mucho que confíe en mí, pero Lily ya no aguanto más! ¡no aguanto el no tenerte, el poder besarte el tenerte en mis brazos!

¡pues hazlo! Mientras le tocaba el pelo tan rubio que siempre llevaba

¿y tú hermano? Mientras la agarraba la mano para que no siguiera

¡ya veremos lo que hacemos mas adelante con el!

¡bien! Dijo con firmeza

Draco la cogió con fuerza hacia el y la beso con pasión mientras acariciaba su pelo ondulado y Lily le despeinaba ese pelo que siempre llevaba tan peinado ese rubio platino que la volvía loca.

Draco y Lily subieron de la mano a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí estaba Harry con Hermione que cuando los vieron Harry se sorprendió mucho, al contrario que Hermione que ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

¿Qué significa esto? Le pregunto el ojiverde a su hermana

¡que estoy con Draco! Le contesto esta intentando mostrar la mayor seguridad posible

¿Qué? Mientras que abría sus ojos verdes que parecía que se iban a salir de las orbitas

¡Harry espero que por esto no pierdas la confianza que me has cogido! Le dijo el rubio lo mas calmado que pudo

¡no lo se Malfoy, no se lo que pensar! ¡Lily no has pensado que esto lo puede estar haciendo para atacarme a mí!

¡no Harry ten por seguro que no! Lily parecía un poco molesta por lo último que le acababa de decir su hermano

¡Malfoy como la hagas daño te mato, Lily y Hermione son mi vida! ¡por lo que como sufra por tu culpa prepárate! Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras en los ojos de Harry se veía que hablaba totalmente enserio mientras que su rostro reflejaba preocupación ya que no le hacia ninguna gracia que su hermana anduviera con Malfoy

¡tranquilo que eso no pasará! ¡me he enamorado de tu hermana y créeme que yo soy el más sorprendido de todos! ¡nunca me imagine que enamoraría de una Potter! Mientras le agarraba el rostro a Lily y la miraba directamente a los ojos

Harry no quedo muy convencido que su hermana estuviera saliendo con Draco y menos cuando en los días siguientes la veía con el sala común, pero cuando la veía sonreír era lo que le hacia que no se enfadara cuando los veía juntos aunque por dentro se estaba aguantando, aparte de que eso supusiera tener que aguantar las burlas de Ron de que ahora Malfoy era su cuñado.

…

* * *

Proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo17: El Ataque de Snape**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**AtRaM Potter:** Hola me alegra que te guste, espero que siga siendo asi.....

**harryPeru:** Hola parece que en este capitulo se responde a tu pregunta de si Lily siente lo mismo por Draco...

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado...

**Fran:** Hola, que sepas que no lo he puesto por ti aunque aun no te he perdonado eso pero bueno jajaja habra que dejarlo en el olvido.... espero que este tambien te guste. ya tengo las entrasdas para ver Crepusculo si hubiras podido venir ahora la verias el viernes...

**Marie Malfoy:** Hola, no me pareces odiosa me parece bien que me digas mis defectos ya que asi puedo ahcer algo para mejorar, ya lo intentare en las proximas historias ya que esta ya la tengo temrinada pero la intentare retocar en todo lo que pueda.... gracias

Co**ry Mcnamara Potter: **hola me alegra que tambien te guste esta ya que he dejado de colgar la otra pero te prometo que la prixima vez que cuelgue la otra cuelgo 5 o 6 capitulos seguidos....


	17. Chapter 17 El Ataque de Snape

Capitulo17: El Ataque de Snape

Los días pasaron y el día de San Valentín llego, coincidía que era sábado por lo que tenían permiso para ir a Housemade a pasar el día y así lo hicieron Harry con Hermione y Lily con Draco y Ron que se sentía solo por que no se había atrevido a invitar a Luna se había quedado en el castillo, pero cuando miro por la ventana vio que Luna estaba subida en un árbol de los jardines, lo que hizo que soltara un sonrisa y fuera con ella.

Al bajar al jardín Luna se bajo del árbol.

¡hola Ron! Le dijo la rubia la voz dulce y calmada

¡hola Luna!

¡me alegro de verte!

¡y yo! La contesto el pelirrojo

¿quieres que vayamos a Housemade con los demás? Le dijo la joven Ravenclaw

Espera ¡Luna yo quería pedirte algo!

¿el que? Poniendo una sonrisa el los labios

¡no te parece raro todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos! Ron cada vez se estaba poniendo mas del color de su pelo

¡no, tú me gustas! Mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de indiferencia

¿Qué?

¡si, me gustas y se que yo a ti también, lo que pasa que te da vergüenza pedirme que salga contigo y como en los reportajes de cómo mantener una relación de la revista de mi padre pone que siempre hay que dejar que el chico de el primer paso por que sino se siente ultrajado no te he dicho nada!

¿Qué? ¿me estas queriendo decir que me has tenido con esta duda desde hace semanas por que lo pone en una revista?

¡si! ¡pero ahora que ya lo sabes me lo podrías pedir!

¡mira que eres rara! Mientras la dedicaba un sonrisa

¡si, pero te gusto!

Ron termino de ponerse del mismo color que su pelo

¡Luna quieres salir conmigo! Mientras no paraba de enrollar su bufanda entre sus manos

¡me encantaría!

Luna le dio un dulce beso en los labios y salio andando

¡vamos Ron! Le dijo al pelirojo mientras andaba hacia el castillo

¿A dónde? Muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar

¡a Housemade hoy es San Valentín habrá que celebrarlo no!

¡si, si!

Ron corrió hasta donde estaba Luna y la cogió de la mano y juntos fueron a Housemade

Mientras en la taberna de la señora Rosmerta Hermione y Harry estaban tomando un zumo de calabaza cada uno y estaban cogidos de la mano al igual que la mayoría de las parejas que estaban allí en ese momento.

¡Harry tengo algo para ti! Le dijo la castaña mirándole a los ojos

¿el que? La pregunto mientras unía su mirada verde con la de ella

Hermione metió su mano en el bolso y saco un bonito reloj de bolsillo que al abrirle la tapa contenía una foto de esta sonriéndole.

Me encanta Hermione, es precioso ¡pero sobre todo la foto, siempre lo llevare conmigo!

me alegro mucho que te guste le contesto la castaña

¡yo también tengo algo para ti! La dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y intentaba sacar algo que no alcanzaba

Harry saco un cofre pequeñito que llevaba metido en su túnica y se lo dio a Hermione

¿Qué es?

¡ábrelo! la dijo el ojiverde nervioso por saver si le gustaria

Al abrirlo Hermione se quedó sin palabras

¿te gusta?

¡me encanta Harry!

Era un colgante muy elegante de oro blanco con dos H entrelazadas

¿me lo pones? le pidio al moreno entre sonrisas

Hermione se recogió el pelo y Harry la abrocho el colgante

¡me encanta Harry, es precioso, yo tampoco me lo quitare nunca!

Harry la sonrió

¡eso espero, no sabia que regalarte y eso me parecía un poco cursi, pero Lily me dijo que te encantaría y veo que he acertado!

¿Lily lo sabia?

¡se lo enseñe hace un par de días!

¡pues no me dijo nada!

¡por que yo se lo pedí! ¡quería que fuera una sorpresa!

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

¿y si regresamos al castillo? (mientras le besaba)

¿para que? ¡es pronto!

¡y estoy sola en el cuarto, por que Lily esta con Draco!

Harry le puso una sonrisa picara la cogió la mano le pago a la señora Rosmerta y dijo

¡vamos!

Un poco mas alejados estaban Lily y Draco que estaban sentados en un banco frente a la tienda de golosinas Honey duckeys donde nadie les podía molestar.

¡Lily, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir lo que siento por ti! la dijo el rubio mientras la acariciaba la mejilla

¡ni yo por ti Draco! le conesto la pequeña de los Potter

Draco la cogió y la sentó encima de sus rodillas

¡te quiero! la susurro el Malfoy al oido

Lily le abrazó por el cuello y rozo sus labios con los del rubio

¡ten! Daco alzo la mano hasta ponerla donde Lily la viera

¿El que?

¡quiero que lo tengas tú!

¡Draco, nunca te lo quitas!

Draco se quito el anillo de la serpiente enrollada que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo dio a Lily.

¡es cierto nunca me lo quito, fue el último regalo que me hizo mi madre, me lo regalo al cumplir los 17 años!

¡no puedo aceptarlo!

Ambos se levantaron y se quedaron uno frente al otro

¡cógelo, es tuyo! mientras juntaba sus manos y ponia el anillo entre ellas

¡no Draco es un regalo de tu madre, significa mucho para ti!

¡pero tu significas mas que este anillo y a me gustaría mucho que tu llevaras el anillo que me regalo mi madre!

¡lo que me estas diciendo es muy bonito, sabes!

¡solo es lo que siento! ¡toma!

Draco le puso el anillo a Lily en el dedo y esta se lo agradeció con un beso.

Un beso que fue interrumpido por Ron y por Luna que acababan de llegar

¡he, chicos! ¡interrumpimos!

¡tu que crees Weasley!

Le contesto Draco con un tono de voz no muy amistoso que hizo que Lily se riera

¡creo que si! ¡solo quería preguntaros por Harry y por Hermione! ¿sabéis algo de ellos?

¡están desaparecidos!

¡estos desaparecen mucho últimamente! ¡Lily ten cuidado que no te vean mis hermanos con Malfoy, por que sino!

¿están por aquí?

¡creo que si, que han venido a comprar algunas cosas!

¿Por qué tienes que tener cuidado?

¡tu tienes que tener cuidado! ¡llevan meses intentando salir conmigo y cuando sepan que estoy contigo y con el aprecio que te tienen no se lo que te harán!

¡no creo que se atrevan! dijo el rubio muy seguro de si mismo

Decidieron ir los cuatro juntos a tomar algo, Lily le dio enhorabuena a Ron por haberse decidido a pedirle salir a Luna, pero cuando les contaron como había sido se empezaron a reír.

¡ya veras cuando sepan esto Hermione y Harry!

¡si, claro más cachondeo! dijo el pelirrojo con la cabeza agachada

Fueron a un bar al aire libre que tenía unas mesas muy acogedoras que habían sacado para ese día. Todo parecía que iba de maravilla ese día, pero había alguien que los había estado observando todo el día esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y esa era su oportunidad.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en las mesas cuando de repente escucharon

¡expeliarmus!

Tanto Luna, Ron y Draco salieron lanzados hacia atrás, dejando a Lily sola ya que los demás estaban un poco aturdidos por el golpe.

¡hola Lily! le dijo el hombre moreno

¿Quién eres? le contesto la joven castaña

Lily había sacado su barita y apuntaba hacia ese hombre tan extraño

¡no importa quien soy, sino a lo que vengo!

Pero de pronto se escucho a Draco gritándole a Lily

¡es Snape, Lily corre, corre!

Lily se quedo paralizada al escuchar esto todo había quedado desierto después del ataque todos se habían refugiado dentro de algún establecimiento al ver a Snape.

¡Snape! ¿y que quieres de mi?

¡yo nada, pero el señor tenebroso quiere destruirte, ya que piensa que le das mas fuerzas a tu hermano!

¿y como ha sabido que somos hermanos?

¡alguien de dentro nos lo informo! ¡es increíble! ¡que bien lo hicieron Lily y James en ocultarte! ¡pero ahora! ¡CRUCIO!

Snape le lanzo la maldición a Lily y esta se retorcía de dolor Neville que lo estaba observando todo junto con Ginny desde el otro lado de la calle se tubo que dar la vuelta ya que sabia que así se volvieron locos sus padres, hasta que se escucho un

¡EXPELIARMUS!

Y Sanpe salio disparado hacia atrás y Lily dejo de retorcerse

Draco en cuando le lanzó el encantamiento, como pudo saliendo corriendo hasta donde estaba Lily

¡Lily, cielo, contéstame, contesta, Lily, por favor!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Draco, Lily estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba.

Snape al ver que Draco se había recuperado desaprecio en el momento

Draco la cogió en brazos y se la llevo corriendo a Howards

Al llegar la llevaron a la enfermería y no les dejaron entrar, la pusieron en una camilla y la señora Pronfey entro sola con ella.

De repente Harry y Hermione aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo

¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana? pregunto el moreno

¡Snape la ataco! le dijo el rubio

¿Qué? ¡ese maldito! ¿y por que?

¡por ser tu hermana, al parecer el señor oscuro ya sabe de su existencia y cree que te da fuerzas para la lucha y por eso la quiere matar!

Draco decía esas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Harry estaba furioso y no sabia ni lo que decía

¿y como lo sabe? ¿Cómo se ha enterado? la rabia que sentia Harry hacia que los que estubieran a si alrededor se asustaran por su reaccion

¡no estarás insinuando que he sido yo! le pregunto Draco

¡mas vale que no Malfoy, recuerda lo que te dije el día que empezaste a salir con mi hermana!

Draco se quedo sorprendido por la relación de Harry, le estaba echando la culpa a el de todo lo que había pasado.

¡cálmate, quieres! le dijo Hermione

¡no puedo, tenia que haber estado hay!

¡pero no estabas y punto, seguro que esta bien, no te preocupes!

Harry se abrazó a Hermione y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta cuando la señora Pronfey abrió la puerta.

¡ya pueden pasar!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y entraron a la enfermería, allí estaba la profesora Mcgonagal que ya se iba y Lily despierta tumbado sobre la cama inmovilizada.

¿estas bien? le preugnto su hermano

Harry se abalanzó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente

¡si, tranquilo, estoy bien! ¿y Draco?

¡estoy aquí!

Draco se acerco a ella

¡gracias! le dijo la castaña

¡no me tienes que dar las gracias!

¡si, si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría muerta!

Lily empezó a llorar

¡no llores Lily, daría mi vida antes de que te pasara algo!

¿eso es vedad Lily? ¿te ha salvado la vida? le pregunto Harry

¡si, el fue el que paro a Snape cuando me estaba atacando!

¡gracias Draco, eso significa mucho para mi, pero no quiere decir que siga pensando que tu tienes algo que ver con que Voldemort se haya enterado de la existencia de Lily!

¡lo entiendo Harry!

¿Cómo que culpa suya? ¡Harry eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes! le dijo Lily gritando

¡no lo se Lily! ¡no lo se!

La conversación se quedo parada cuando la señora Pronfey los interrumpió, la señorita Potter necesita reposo, tiene los músculos dañados pero con esta poción mañana estará totalmente recuperada, pero necesita descansar así que salgan todos de aquí.

Se despidieron de Lily y Draco se quedo el último

¡hasta mañana preciosa!

¡hasta mañana!

Draco la dio un dulce beso en los labios que hizo que Harry notara lo que Draco quería a su hermana, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el había tenido algo que ver, ya que era el único que lo podría haber hecho, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no habia sido el.

A la mañana siguiente cuñado Lily salió de la enfermería esta le cuento lo que Snape le dijo sobre que si luchaban juntos Voldemort tenia la idea de que serian mas fuertes

¡quiero luchar contigo cuando llegue la lucha! le dijo muy segura de si misma como solo los Potter sabian hacer

¡no Lily, no quiero que luches!

¿pero por que?

¡por el mismo motivo por el que no pienso dejar que Hermione vaya! ¡por que te quiero demasiado como para que te pase algo por mi culpa!

¡Lily, es inútil yo ya lo he intentado, por que yo también quiero estar con el ese día pero no me deja! le dijo Hermione

¡pues a mi me da igual yo voy a ir contigo y punto! ¡si Voldemort piensa que soy un estorbo será por algo Harry, seguramente juntos somos mucho mas fuertes que el!

¡eso espero, por que no quiero que te pase nada! ¡ayer me diste un susto de muerte hermanita!

¡lo se!

Draco bajo las escaleras a la sala común y cuando vio a Lily la cogió al vuelo y la beso.

…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

espero poder colgar otro el viernes

**Gracias a:**

**harryPeru:** espero que te haya gustado aqui Draco le demuestra sus sentimientos a todos...

**AtRaM Potter:** espero que te siga gustando...

**Fran: **espero que ye haya gustado mas que el anterior, por suerte si todo me va muy bien de momento, besos

**Cory Mcnamara Potter****:** me alegra que te guste, habe si puedo y te cuelgo los capitulos seguidos...

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: **espero que este capitulo tambien te guste ya que es mas de Lily y de Draco...

* * *

PROXIMAMENTE

Capitulo18: Snape y el Guardapelo

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 Snape y el guardapelo

Capitulo18: Snape y el Guardapelo

Frebreo termino sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando que Harry volvía a su frialdad con Draco desde lo sucedido en San Valentín.

Harry recibía cartas de la orden del fenix constantemente contándole por donde estaba Snape, ya que desde el ataque habían encontrado su pista pero en la última semana los había despistado muy bien.

Estamos en NY y no hay noticias de Snape

_Estamos en España y sigue sin haber noticias de Snape_

_....._

_Hemos regresado a Londres tenemos una pista, pero seguimos sin encontrarlo. _

Harry ya empezaba a desesperarse, ya no sabia que pensar, siempre que le conseguían localizar terminaba escapándose.

Mientras tanto en la sala común Lily discutía con Draco

¡no me dejas sola ni para ir al baño! No hace falta que me protejas tanto!

¡pero entiéndelo Lily no quiero que te pase algo, además tu hermano tiene razón, el que le pego el chivatazo al señor tenebroso tubo que ser alguien que esta en contacto con algo o alguien de hogwarts!

¡ya pero para eso tengo a mi hermano interrogando el todo el mundo que se me acerca! ¿no crees?

¡tienes que entenderme Lily, no quiero que te pase nada!

¡lo seee, lo seeee!

Lily le puso cara de resignación pero seguía sin hacerle gracia todas las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado para protegerla.

En la siguiente hora tenían clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero la profesora les mando unos ejercicios de respuestas cortas en los que les pondría nota, para que le sirviesen como una especie de repaso de todo lo que habían dado en sus siete años en Howards para que los EXTASIS les salieran bien.

Cuando terminaron ya no tenían mas clases y como ya empezaba a hacer menos frió en los jardines salieron a tomar un poco el aire y fueron a visitar a Hagrid, y el semigigante al verlos los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡hola, chicos! ¿no os esperaba?

¡hola Hagrid! le dijo el ojiverde

¡como ya no venís casi a verme!

¡hemos estado muy ocupados!

¡bueno, pero ahora estáis aquí! ¿oye Harry y tu hermana?

¡no lo se, se ha debido quedar rezagada con Draco! ¡ahora vendrá!

¡si ya he oído que están saliendo juntos!

¡si!

Lily y Draco estaban en la puerta de Hagrid

¡yo no entro Lily! la dijo el rubio

¿Por qué?

¡por que nunca me porte bien con Hagrid y no creo que me reciba con muy buena gana!

¡Draco, todos saben que has cambiado y Hagrid es muy bueno, seguro que te ha perdonado!

En ese momento Hagrid se asomo por la puerta

¡chicos hay dos tazas aquí de chocolate caliente que se van a enfriar!

¡ves! ¡venga vamos!

Lily le cogió de la mano y juntos entraron en la casa de Hagrid

¿Lily ya estas bien del ataque de Snape? le pregunto el semigigante

¡si, gracias Hagrid, pero solo me hizo algunas heridas, nada mas!

¡gracias a Draco que supo reaccionar!

¡si, no se que haría yo sin el!

Harry se le quedo mirando por las palabras que había dicho Ron, este le había contado que la defendió con uñas y dientes y que no creía que el fuera el que le había dicho a Voldemort de su existencia y eso hacia que Harry fuera recuperando la confianza que le tenía poco a poco. Por lo menos ya no iba refunfuñando por los pasillos lo mal que le sentaba que estuviera saliendo con su hermana.

¿bueno y como os va parejitas?

Todos le sonrieron

¡me ha dicho un pajarito que todos estáis saliendo con alguien! ¡bueno se que Hermione y Harry están desde principio de curso! ¡y Lily me había contado lo de ella con Draco! ¿pero tu Ron? ¿con quien estas saliendo?

¡con Luna Loovegood! le respondio el pelirojo

¡a si que con Luna, una chica despierta, demasiado para ti diría yo!

Todos empezaron a reírse incluido Draco que llevaba toda la tarde muy serio

¡eh! ¿Qué estáis queriendo insinuar que soy tonto?

¡no Ron, solo un poco Lento! le dijo su mejor amiga

Ron cogió una galleta y se la tiro a Hermione a la cabeza, pero esta se metió detrás de Harry y la galleta le dio de lleno en la nariz.

¡lo siento Harry!

¡si, claro, siempre pringo yo!

Hermione salio riéndose de detrás de Harry

¿y tu de que te ríes? le dijo con un gesto de enfado a su novia

¡de nada, perdóname! ¿te duele?

Hermione le dio un beso en la nariz como a un niño pequeño

¡NO!

Dijo con voz tajante y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida

De repente la armonía se acabo cuando Hedwig se coló por la ventana de Harry y le traía una carta en el pico

Harry le dio un cacho de galleta a Hedwig y cogió la carta, le había dejado la lechuza a Remus para que le mandara información sobre Snape en cuanto supieran algo

_Hola Harry _

_Te escribo para comunicarte que ya no tienes por que temer por la vida de Lily, ¡hemos encontrado a Snape! ya se encuentra apresado en Azkaban a espera de su juicio, si te interesa saberlo, le hemos encontrado demasiado cerca del colegio, se encontraba escondido en la casa de los gritos. Ninfadora fue quien le encontró._

_También te tengo una buena noticia, como bien habíamos descubierto, el guardapelo de hufflepuff estaba en manos de Snape y ya le ha sido arrebatado y destruido con un buen elaborado hechizo de defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

_Espero que mi noticia te sea grata al igual que a todos nosotros._

_Un saludo y un beso para todos _

_Lupin _

¿habéis escuchado? ¡le han cogido! ¡por fin! grito el pelirojo con gran alegria

¡si, le han cogido Ron, pero eso no hará que le devuelva la vida al profesor Dumbledore!

¡lo sabemos Hagrid, a todos nos pone tristes su muerte! le dijo Hermione intentando poner una mano sobre su hombro sin gran exito

Hagrid cogió un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel y se sonó los mocos mientras todos le daban un fuerte abrazó. Excepto Draco que se mantenía firme en su postura sentado encima de la silla con los brazos cruzados pensativo.

¡ya se esta haciendo de noche Hagrid, y nosotros no podemos salir de noche del castillo! le dijo la joven Potter

¡si tenéis que iros!

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas en el mismo pañuelo

¡que descanséis! les dijo el semigigante desde la puerta de su casa

¡adiós!

Todos se despidieron de Hagrid con la mano mientras entraban en el castillo a cenar y discutian sobre lo que ponia en la carta que Harry ahbia recibido...

….

* * *

**Proximamente:**

Capitulo19: Examenes

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**harryPeru:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando asi, la verdad que lo de Luna y Ron queria meter mas cosas pero al final me ha salido asi....

**AtRaM Potter:** hola, espero que este capitulo te haya resultado iguial de interesante ¿que quien le ha dicho al señro oscuro quien es Lily? eso se sabra mas adelante la verdad que cuando se descubra eso le tengo reservado algo....

**Fran:** hola, pues mira lo de Snape ya se save que pasa y con lo otro dimelo ami que alomejor hay gente que prefiere no saverlo aunque puedes poner tu opinion pero te puedo que con lo que me mandaste al correo no vas mal encaminado....


	19. Chapter 19 Examenes

Capitulo19: Examenes

Marzo pasó rápidamente, Harry se había relajado mucho con respecto a la protección de su hermana, y al verla tan bien con Draco ya empezaba a aceptarlo.

Hermione se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca y arrastraba a Harry con ella

si no apruebo va ha ser de tonto que me he vuelto de tanto estudiar. Le dijo el ojiverde

¡no seas exagerado!, yo he estudiado mas que tu y no me he vuelto loca ni tonta

pero tú eres muy inteligente y aguantas más que yo

Hermione le puso una cara en la que le insinuaba que era una pelota, pero que le había funcionado

vamos a descansar un rato

¡menos mal!

Dejaron los libros encima de la mesa y salieron un rato afuera, donde se encontraron con Ginny y con Neville.

Este estaba con los libros desperdigados por el suelo mientras Ginny le hacia algunas preguntas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y de herbó logia.

Al igual que muchos alumnos de séptimo y de quinto, que los mismos días tenían los exámenes de los TIMOS.

Las únicas que no parecían estresadas eran Hermione y Lily, que al contrario que todos los demás, aunque parecía que Harry este año no estaba tan nervioso como el año de los Timos ya que Hermione le había ayudado mucho a estudiar y creía que no iba a quedar muy desastroso en los exámenes. Al contrario que Ron que casi no había estudiado.

Luna le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero le era imposible que Ron mantuviera la vista más de 1 hora delante del mismo libro. Por lo que se inventó un método para que estudiara, le había preparado una serie de preguntas como si fuera una especie de concurso de responde y gana.

Cada vez que Ron decía una respuesta correcta le daba un beso, y cuando no se la sabia le tiraba de las orejas y le daba una colleja.

La verdad es que era bastante divertido verlos estudiar pero parecía que funcionaba, ya que poco a poco Ron contestaba correctamente a todas las preguntas.

Los ocho se sentaron bajo la copa de un árbol a descansar.

¿Cómo lo lleváis? Les pregunto Lily que estaba sentada junto a su hermano

demasiado bien, creo. Le respondió el mismo

¿y eso Harry? a ti nunca se te ha dado bien

¡por que creo que me va ha explotar la cabeza de tanta información que tengo concentrada en mi cabeza! Decía mientras ponía una mirada fija en su novia que se reía por lo bajo

no será para tanto hermanito

no para ti, que tienes la misma capacidad para estudiar que Hermione

Lily cogió una rama del suelo y se la lanzó a Harry.

¿nos estas llamando empollonas?

no te enfades Lily, terminas por acostumbrarte. Le dijo la castaña con cara de resignación

¡si, no te alteres enana! no es nada malo

lo estas arreglando Harry ¡de empollona a enana! ¡Draco dile algo! ¡defiéndeme no te quedes hay callado sin decir nada!

cariño, te puedo defender de quien tú quieras menos de tu hermano

¿y eso por que?

pues muy sencillo, aunque Lily es dueña de su vida, si Harry y yo no nos llevamos bien, nunca llegaremos a estar bien del todo, por lo que no me quiero arriesgar

Harry empezó a reírse

¡ves Lily! Eso es por que tengo razón, por que déjame decirte Draco que a mi ya no me importa que salgas con ella

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que acababa de decir Harry.

¡entonces si me puedes defender! Le dijo Lily con un tono de alegría en la cara

Draco cogió otra rama y se la tiró a Harry

¡eh!

¡yo solo obedezco!

Draco Malfoy aceptando ordenes de una chica ¡Quien lo diría!

Pues si Ginny, ni yo mismo me imaginaba eso

Lily le tumbo empujándole hacia atrás y ella con una rodilla cada lado de su cuerpo le aguantaba los hombros para que no se levantara

eso es por que me quieres

puede ser

¿Cómo que puede ser?

Draco la agarró las manos se levantó y cambiaron el puesto, ahora era Lily la que estaba en el suelo y Draco encima. Lily puso cara de susto mientras Draco se reía

¡como yo era antes te habría hecho pagar por lo que me acabas de hacer! El rubio le puso cara de malo

¿y ahora? Muy segura de si misma

¡ahora esto!

Draco se agacho hasta sus labios y empezó a besarla con dulzura, un beso que Lily correspondió mientras los demás los miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer Draco.

En dos días tendrían los exámenes, por lo que Hermione no salía de la biblioteca, mientras que los demás estaban con sus parejas en la sala común tonteando.

¿y Hermione?

en la biblioteca hermanita

¡es peor que yo estudiando!

si, ya son las 11:00, voy a buscarla

Harry abrió la puerta de la señora gorda y salió directo a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione.

¿A dónde vas tan tarde muchacho?

Le preguntó la señora gorda cuando cerró la puerta

a buscar a mi novia a la biblioteca

No tardes, me quiero ir a dormir

Harry asintió con la cabeza y ando rumbo a la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba estudiando y tenía una pila de libros encima de la mesa que hacia que casi no se la viera, y no se enteraba de nada, estaba tan metida en sus libros que se le había ido la hora.

¡Hermione!

Esta levantó la cabeza y vio al moreno de los ojos verdes que se acercaba a ella.

Hola Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

vengo a buscarte, ya son más de las 11 de la noche

¡enserio!

Hermione miró el reloj que Harry la había regalado hacia una semana por su cumpleaños

valla, si que es tarde ya

si, venga, vámonos

Harry ayudó a Hemione a coger sus libros y cuando estaban apunto de salir por la puerta Hermione empezó a escuchar un ruido.

¿lo oyes Harry?

creo que si

Posaron los libros en una de las mesas y fueron silenciosamente hasta donde provenían los ruidos. Se oía como si hubieran tirado libros y suspiros.

Cuando se aproximaban a donde venían los ruidos y al asomarse al pasillo, vieron como Víctor Krum y la profesora Halliwell estaban abrazados besándose con pasión y tirando al suelo todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron por lo bajo una pequeña carcajada.

será mejor que nos vallamos

si

Harry la cogió de la mano y fueron hacia la puerta, mientras la profesora.

¿has oído eso?

Víctor la siguió besando

¡no!

Pero de repente se escucho como la puerta se cerraba

¡ves!

bueno, fuera quien fuera, ya se ha ido. La dijo el húngaro sin dejar de besarla en el cuello

¡tienes razón!

Cory puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Krum y empezó a besarle con pasión mientras que Víctor la iba desabrochando la túnica y la iba empujando a una esquina de las estanterías.

Cuando Harry y Hemione llegaron a la sala común todos seguían en la misma posición.

Draco en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Lily encima de el.

Ron estaba sentado en el sofá solo ya que Luna no podía estar en la sala común de Gryffindor por ser de Huffelpuf y Neville estaba sentado en el sillón individual y Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en las piernas de este.

Por lo que Harry y Hermione se sentaron junto a Ron en el sofá.

¡no os podéis ni imaginar lo que Harry y yo hemos visto en la biblioteca!

pues no somos adivinos

Hermione le puso cara de sarcasmo al rubio y Lily le dio un pequeño golpe.

lo siento ¿a quien?

A la profesora Halliwell en plena tarea con Víctor Krum en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca

Ron fue el que se quedó más sorprendido.

la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba

¿enserio Draco? ¿y como lo sabias?

por como se miraban en los pasillos

¡que observador!

¡pues si, al igual que sabía que acabarías saliendo con Luna y que desde que entraste al colegio hasta este año, te gustaba Hermione, supongo que olvidaste de ella cuando empezó a salir con Potter!

Ron empezó a ponerse como un tomate, daba la sensación de que Malfoy había dado en el clavo ya que Ron no contestaba.

Los demás no reaccionaron ya que sabían que todo lo que había dicho Draco era cierto.

a mi me alegra dijo el ojiverde

¿Por qué Harry? Le pregunto su hermana

¡por que quiere decir que se ha olvidado de Hermione y ya no me la va a intentar quitar!

Hermione se le quedo mirando extrañada

¡todavía tenias celos de el!

solo unos pocos mientras hacia un pequeño espacio con sus dedos y fruncía el ceño

¡es normal Hermione, con ese tipo que tiene, madre mía! Le decía Lily

¡eh! ¿y a los demás que nos queda? Pregunto el rubio un poco malumorado

cielo, Krum tiene mejor cuerpo no lo puedes negar, pero tu tienes algo que el no tiene

¿el que?

¡ese pelo rubio que me vuelve loca!

Lily había acertado en la forma hacer que Draco no se enfadara por el comentario que había hecho sobre Krum, lo que hizo que Ginny se empezara a reír, pero no dijeron nada.

Al mañana siguiente los nervios se veían por todo el colegio. A partir del día siguiente empezarían los exámenes en los que se jugarían su futuro.

El día paso sin novedad ya que lo pasaron prácticamente todo en la biblioteca estudiando.

El día paso y a las 8 de la mañana llamaron tanto a los alumnos de 5º como a los de 7º para hacer los exámenes.

Los primeros exámenes que se harían por la mañana eran los de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para el que tendrían dos horas para realizar, ese año la profesora Halliwell los había preparado muy bien, la verdad que ese año Harry no había tenido problema con ningún profesor, se llevaba bien con todos.

A la 11 de la mañana tenían el examen de Historia de la magia para el que tendrían solo una hora ya que era todo teórico.

Por la tarde el primer examen que realizarían seria el de pociones, para el que tendrían desde las 3 de la tarde hasta las 6.

Al día siguiente a primera hora el de transformaciones para el que disponían de toda la mañana para realizarlo y por la tarde Herbó logia y runas antiguas o adivinación dependiendo de la optativa, pero todos tenían runas ya que a ninguno les gustaba la adivinación.

Los exámenes terminaron y parecía que no les habían salido mal del todo, aunque salieron comentando algunas preguntas que ninguno la tenia igual que el otro.

En los días siguientes Harry leía en el profeta que Hermione recibía todos los días, los últimos movimientos de los mortifagos, parecía que estaban asustando al mundo de la magia pero solo eran delitos menores, como robos o hacer estallar alguna boca de agua de los bomberos, lo que hacia que trajeran de cabeza al ministerio de magia, pero Voldemort no había dado señales de vida, aunque sabían que no tardaría mucho en darlas.

…

**Bueno como podeis ver os acutualizo hoy 24 de diciembre para felicitaros las navidades un saludo y espero que os traiga muchas cosas papa noel, a los que os regale? porque por mi casa no pasa nunca, los que vienen son los reyes. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO 2009 ESPERO QUE SEA UN BUEN AÑO PARA TODOS**

* * *

**Proximamente:**

**_Capitulo20: La fecha_**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**harryperu:** Me alegra que te gustara espero que este sea igual, jajaja por culpa de que Hermione sea asi Harry va ha sacar algo bueno porque le hace estudiar mucho, aunque ahora eso lo dejo un poco de lado...

**AtRaM Potter:** Hola gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando

**Angel:** gracias por tus consejos intentare hacerlo, para el proximo capitulo voy a corregirlo y le quitare exclamaciones lo que pasa que ya lo tengo escrito pero intentare arreglarlo en todo lo posible. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando...

**lectora adicta: **hola me alegra que te guste y gracias por tu consejo intentare hacerlo en todo lo que me sea posible.... perdon que no ponga tu nombre como es lectora. adicta pero no me dejaba me lo borra cuando le doy a guardar en negrita, no se....

**Fran:** hola jajaja, si que te he picado, si no te aguantas dile a Ali que te lo de que ella ya tiene el siguiente, besos....

**Cory Mcnamara Potter:** hola he leido todos tu mensajes de la otra historia me alegra que te haya gustado y me ha llegado el de esta al correo pero aqui no aparece no se porque, me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad que no se si hacer la continucacion lo que tu dices los 5 años esos que quedan hay sin mas ni menos pero no lo se aun y de la otra lo iba a hacer una amiga pero hubo un pequeño problema con ella y al final no la colgue pero seguro que me animo y cuando termine estas hago otras, pero la cosa es que tenga tiempo para hacerlo...


	20. Chapter 20 La Fecha

Capitulo20: La fecha

Unas semana después de haber terminado los exámenes, los chicos ya estaban más relajados, parecían tranquilos, aunque había una castaña con los ojos marrones que no paraba de pensar en algo que sabia que era inevitable que pasara y que estaba relacionado con un moreno de ojos verdes al que ella quería.

Hermione estaba en la sala común descansando, medio dormida en el sofá de la sala cuando algo la despertó.

La lechuza de Harry acababa de entrar por la ventana con una carta en el pico.

¡Hedwig, Harry no esta, esta entrenando para el último partido!

La lechuza lo había entendido, pero parecía que la carta que le habían dado no le habían especificado que la tuviera que recoger Harry, específicamente, por lo que se acerco a Hermione y se la dejo en las manos.

Esta saco una galleta de su bolsillo y se la dio a la lechuza que salio por la ventana volando muy contenta.

¿Qué será?

Hermione abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

Esta en cuanto leyó la carta salio corriendo a los campos de Quidich, donde estaban todos, incluido Draco que había ido haber como se entrenaba Lily.

¡Chicos!

Hermione les grito desde abajo. Cuando Draco la vio se acerco a ella.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?

¡ha llegado una carta de Lupin!

Draco la ayudo a llamar a los demás ya que parecía que desde esa altura no la escuchaban y la única manera seria subiéndose a una escoba y llamarlos desde arriba, por que debido al miedo a las alturas de Hermione, el que subió fue Draco

Todos bajaron y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de Hermione, mientras les leía la carta y todos la escuchaban con atención:

_¡Hola Harry!_

_Te informo a ti y a los de mas que tenemos noticias nuevas sobre los ataques del que no debe ser nombrado._

_Como no es muy correcto que lo hablemos por carta os pido que valláis a la taberna de la señora Rosmerta para hacer una reunión de la orden del fénix al completo._

_La haremos el sábado, ya que la profesora Mcgonagal me ha informado de que tenéis salida a Housemade, por lo que a si no levantareis sospechas._

_Os esperamos:_

_Lupin_

bueno entonces mañana sabremos que es lo que quieren

creo que ya saben el día

¿Qué?

Hermione se puso pálida al escuchar las palabras de Harry

¡sabíamos que este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano!

tienes razón Hermano pero no te hagas ideas que alo mejor no son

Harry afirmo con la cabeza

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían quedado en el jardín para ir juntos a la taberna de la señora Rosmerta. Mientras iban de camino Ron le contaba todo a Luna que era la única que no sabía nada de la carta ya que ella no estaba, por ser de otra casa.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver como Remus estaba sentado en una mesa junto con una mujer que tenia el pelo de color morado.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

¡hola!

Dijeron casi al unísono

¡sentaros chicos!

ya estamos aquí ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no, nos podías contar por carta?

Harry, hemos descubierto quien fue el que le dio la información sobre Lily al señor tenebroso

Draco puso más atención a las palabras de Lupin al escuchar lo último

¿Quién?

¡Daniel Krum!

¡¡¡Que!!! ¿El hermano de Víctor?

¡Si Lily, es un mortifago! intento entrar en el ministerio haber si encontraba más información sobre ti Lily y allí fue donde le descubrimos

¿y donde esta ahora?

logro escapar, para nuestra desgracia, pero por suerte no consiguió nada ya que todo lo referente a ti lo tengo yo bien guardado al igual que lo de Harry

Harry estaba confuso, se sentía mal por haber juzgado mal a Malfoy, pero también por no haberse dado cuneta de que Daniel era un Mortifago aun así cuando no le cayo muy bien cuando Lily se lo presento.

¡lo sabia!

¿el que sabias Draco?

¡Que ese Daniel no era de fiar! se lo dije a Lily poco después de conocerle, pero ella me dijo que eran cosas mías ¡pero mi tatuaje se empezó a mover cuando el estaba cerca!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

¡por que no le di importancia, lo hace constantemente por lo que no me preocupe!

Harry se acerco a Draco

¡es importante que nos lo digas la próxima vez!

de acuerdo

por cierto, lo siento por haberte acusado a ti de que se lo dijeras Voldemort

no importa Harry, lo entiendo

¡Amigos!

Mientras Harry le tendía la mano y Draco se la agarraba dándose un fuerte apretón de manos

amigos

¡aunque, eso de que estés saliendo con mi hermana aun hay que discutirlo!

Ambos soltaron una risita y Harry volvió a su sitio entre Ron y Hermione

Harry hay algo mas que deberías saber

¿el que?

ya sabemos el día que tendrás que enfrentarte a Voldemort

A Harry se le desencajo la cara, pero seguía quieto frente a Lupin atendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo, mientras de las mejillas de la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado empezaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas y este la agarraba la mano

no pasa nada ¡no llores Hermione!

Hermione se quito las lágrimas y atendió a Lupin para que continuase hablando

hemos descubierto que planea atacar en persona el ministerio de magia para hacerse con el poder por completo, y teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos destruido todos los Horckrusex que había creo que es el momento de que luches Harry

y luchare ¿para cuando es ese ataque?

¡para dentro de 3 días!

Hermione apretó mas fuerte la mano de Harry y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

harry nosotros iremos contigo

tu no Toncks, ya hemos hablado de eso

siii, era una forma de hablar, yo no ire

¡no me lo creo, no te ha discutido!

¡por la cuenta que le trae!

Parecía que ya habían olvidado lo que pasaría dentro de tres días pero en su interior todos estaban muy asustados, pero prefirieron no decir nada excepto Draco

¡Harry! ¡¡YO IRE CONTIGO!

¡noo¡

¡si Lily, iré con el!

te lo agradezco Draco, pero no tienes por que ir

lo se, pero quiero enfrentarme a mi padre, tiene que explicarme muchas cosas

¡de acuerdo!

vale, pues si el va, yo también

¡no Lily, tu no iras!

¿Por qué? ¡Por que tú lo dices! eres mi hermano Harry, ya aunque seas 1 minutos mayor que yo no tiene excusa, yo iré contigo y punto

¡cualquiera discute contigo!

¡dímelo a mí, que me tiene dominado! Dijo el rubio

Todos miraron a Draco y empezaron a reírse cuando vieron con la seriedad con lo que lo acababa de decir

¡bueno yo voy y listo! Y ahora a lo que iba ¿Cómo es que Toncks no va?

La cara de Lupin cambió por completo al preguntarle eso y soltó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad aunque a la vez de preocupación

lo que pasa es que vamos a ser papas ¡y se lo esta tomando demasiado enserio lo de proteger a ti hijo!

Lily se sorprendió mucho al igual que los demás

¡es estupendo! ¡felicidades!

gracias Hermione

si es estupendo, pero estoy preocupado

¿Por qué?

¡Lily, tu lo sabes!

¿por si tiene el gen?

¡si!

pero eso es fácil de mirar

Dijo Luna que no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían llegado

¿y como?

¡yo quiero ser sanadora mágica y haciendo una sencilla poción en la que mezclamos con la orina de la embarazada, dependiendo del color que tome se sabría si tiene el gen o no y en caso afirmativo se podría haber otra poción que tomándola durante todo el embarazo evitaría que el niño lo tuviera!

Ambos se pusieron muy contentos al escuchar eso por lo que Luna se comprometió ha hacerle la prueba lo mas antes posible.

Al día siguiente Luna ya tenía la poción preparada por lo que quedo con Lupin y con Ninfadora para lo de la prueba, ambos le habían pedido permiso a la profesora Mcgonagal para poder ir al colegio ese domingo y allí Luna le hizo la prueba.

Al mezclar la poción con la orina. Tomo un color morado muy parecido al del pelo de la joven.

¿Qué significa eso?

espere señor Lupin le contesto la rubia con su peculiar voz

Luna lo apunto en un cuaderno y consulto unos apuntes

¡ya esta!

¿y es confiable?

si, lo que diga esto estaremos 100x100 seguros

¡Bueno! ¿y bien?

no tenéis porque preocuparon, el bebe no tiene el gen

Lupin cogió en brazos a Tonks y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, mientras ella reía.

Los chicos al enterarse de la buena noticia se pusieron muy contentos, excepto Hermione que no podía dejar de pensar en que en 2 días Harry tendría que ir a luchar y lo podría perder para siempre.

…..

Capitulo21: Los Sentimientos de Harry

* * *

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Espero que paseis una buena noche y que el capitulo os guste

saludos

Gracias a:

**Fran, Cory Mcnamara Potter, l****, AtRaM Potter: **me alegra que os guste espero que este capitulo os siga gustando.....

**feliz 2009  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Los sentimientos de Harry

Capitulo21: Los Sentimientos de Harry

El día anterior a la lucha llego, y la Profesora Mcgonagall había suspendido las clases para todos hasta después de la lucha ya que sabia que no podrían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que podía pasar en ese día.

Ya era casi fin de curso, solo quedaba una semana para que finalizaran las clases.

Los chicos estaban muy tensos, pero sobre todo Harry que sabia que probablemente ese era el último día que podría pasar con la gente a la quiere.

Lily estaba pensativa en la sala común, estaba arrinconada sentada en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre la las rodillas, cuando vio como Draco subía por las escaleras camino a su dormitorio.

Lily se levantó y fue tras el, cuando entro en la habitación se encontró a Draco pensativo en la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily? La pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡nada, márchate! la contesto como nunca lo había hecho hacia ella, algo que le hizo sentirse mal ya que le hizo recordar como trato anteriormente a los que ahora eran sus amigos.

-¡por que me tratas así!

-¡perdóname Lily, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de mañana!

Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte contra el

- ¡no quiero que te pase nada mañana! La dijo el joven Malfoy al oído

Lily alzo la cabeza

- ¡tú igual que mi hermano con que necesito protección, Draco soy mayorcita, creo que puedo cuidarme sola!

- ¡y no lo pongo en duda, pero aun así estoy preocupado!

- ¡pues no deberías preocuparte de cómo ponerme a salvo, sino de cómo ponerte tu a salvo!

Draco se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación

- Mi vida no importa Lily

- ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Tu vida es tan importante como la de cualquiera Draco, si te pierdo no se que haría!

- ¡Si yo te pierdo a ti no me quedaría nada por lo que vivir en este mundo!

- ¡Draco!

El rubio se la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras Lily se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a besarle con pasión, algo que sorprendió a Draco

- ¿Qué haces Lily?

- demostrarte todo lo que tú significas para mí

Lily empezó a besarle de nuevo y a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras que Draco reaccionaba la cogía en brazos y la tumbaba sobre la cama

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en sala de los menesteres con Hermione intentado convencerla de que no fuera a la lucha contra Voldemort

- ¡Pero Lily si va ha ir!

- ¡Pues precisamente por eso, por que Lily ya va estar por lo que no quiero que vayas tú también!

- ¿Y por que si se puede saberse?

Harry la sonrió con ironía

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

Hermione se le acercó y paso sus manos por su cintura al igual que Harry

- Pero sabes que me gusta oírlo

- ¡esta bien! Porque te quiero demasiado

- ¡pero aun así no es excusa!

Hermione se soltó un poco enfadada

- ¡No quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a Lily, que ella vaya no lo puedo evitar por que se le ha metido en la cabeza que estando a mi lado seremos mas fuertes, pero contigo seria un problema si te tengo cerca por que no podría protegerte!

- ¡Con eso quieres decir que soy un estorbo para ti!

- No Hermione, tu sabes de sobra que no eres un estorbo, al contrario me serias de mucha ayuda, tu sabes muchos mas hechizos que yo, te lo aseguro

- ¿Entonces, por que es un problema?

- ¡porque aunque se que te sabes defender yo no podré pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu seguridad, que estés a salvo y eso será una distracción para mi y no podré concentrarme en la lucha, sin embargo si se que vas a estar a salvo aquí en el colegio estaré mas tranquilo!

Hermione se acerco de nuevo a el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

- ¡esta bien, no iré!

Harry soltó una gran sonrisa

- ¿enserio?

- ¡si enserio, aunque no se si creerme ese cuento de que te distraigo!

Harry la cogió en brazos y empezó a besarla con pasión pero enseguida la soltó y la dio una caja

- ¡ten!

- ¿Qué es esto? Mientras sujetaba la caja con cara de sorpresa

- Es un regalo Hermione, pero no quiero que lo habrás hasta que todo esto haya pasado

- ¡De acuerdo!

Hermione no hizo preguntas tan solo se limito a ver la bonita caja de madera tallada a mano por los elfos con runas en todo su borde y con sus iniciales grabadas en el centro con dibujos.

Harry la volvió a agarrar por la cintura dejando la cajita en el suelo

- ¿Me quieres? La pregunto el ojiverde

- ¿a que viene esa pregunta Harry?

- Aunque ya lo se, necesito escucharlo igual que tu

- ¡te quiero, Harry, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Harry la sonrió con dulzura sin soltarla mientras la acariciaba el pelo

- ¡Gracias, mi niña!

- ¡Harry sabes que te quiero y que aria lo que fuera por ti!

- lo se por eso te pido que no me dejes solo esta noche, que la pases conmigo, esta que puede ser la última noche que pasemos juntos

Hermione se soltó de golpe de el

- ¡no digas eso Harry, esta no va a ser la última noche que pasamos juntos, esta va a ser la primera de muchas más que van a venir Harry, no digas eso!

De la mejilla de Hermione comenzaron a caer las lágrimas que le llegaron al alma a Harry

- ¡Mi amor no llores, me duele verte llorar!

- ¡Pues no digas que esta es la última noche Harry, di que es la última antes de ser libre de esa maldita profecía, que cuando hallas destruido a Voldemort podremos estar juntos siempre!

- ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero, pero y si no pasa y si muero en la lucha!

Hermione se volvió a acercar a el

- ¡Eso ni lo pienses, me oyes! ¡eso no se te puede ni pasar por la cabeza, por que si mueres voy ha hacer hechizos para hacerte la subvida imposible!

Esta cayo a llorar de nuevo y Harry se acerco a ella y empezó a besarla con dulzura por el cuello, los hombros y detrás de las orejas donde le susurro

- Pues haz que quiera regresar contigo, haz que esta noche sea inolvidable y que quiera que no se termine nunca para así tener mas ganas de regresar con vida junto a ti

Hermione se agarro a su cuello y comenzó a besarle mientras Harry la iba desbrochando la camisa del uniforme del colegio y Hermione le tiraba de la corbata hacia la cama que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación donde la tumbo mientras el también se quitaba la camisa.

Al mismo tiempo Draco miraba como Lily estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y pensaba

- """ No puedo dejar que la pase nada, si le pasa me muero ¿Cómo me he podido enamorar así de ella? ¡Que preguntas, con lo fácil que es enamorarse de una chica como ella, dulce, inteligente, hermosa y cabezota jjj! Pero la quiero, mañana no me separare de ella en la lucha, la protegeré con mi vida si hace falta ¿Aun me pregunto como se ha podido enamorar de mi?"""

Draco la dio un dulce beso en la frente y se acurruco contra ella para quedarse el también dormido.

Como a las 5 de la mañana Hermione se despertó y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry en la cama junto ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en la otra punta sentado en el suelo pensativo.

Hermione se tapo como pudo se fue a la parte de debajo de la cama y con las rodillas encogidas en la punta de la cama le dio una mano a Harry.

- ¿Qué haces hay Harry?

Este levantó la cabeza la dedico una sonrisa y la dio un dulce beso en la mano

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- ¡no, que haces tú en el suelo Harry!

- pensar

- ¿en que?

- En lo único que puedo pensar cuando puede ser que solo me queden unas horas de vida

Hermione esta vez no dijo nada y tan solo se limito en darle la mano a Harry mientras ella también comenzaba a pensar y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos castaños como su pelo, hasta que Harry reacciono y se levantó, le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se tumbara en la cama, la arropo con una sábana que era lo único que la cubría, a continuación el se tumbo en el otro lado y la abrazó contra el

-Duerme Herms, duerme

Hermione puso su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Harry y se abrazo a el cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras Harry veía durante lo poco que quedaba de noche como dormía y como la daban los primeros reflejos del sol en la cara y los despertaban al igual que a todos los demas.

EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS

- Me encanta verte despertar en mis brazos

- cuando termine todo esto, me podrás ver despertar todas las veces que quieras

Draco se acerco a ella y la dio un dulce beso en los labios

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar con los de más.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Ron y Luna que se habían pasado toda la noche caminado por los jardines del castillo hablando, luego habían llegado Harry y Hermione y por último ellos. Poco después bajo Ginny de la mano con Neville, ambos habían pasado la noche al igual que Ron y Luna paseando por los jardines del colegio

El día fue bastante tenso, nadie se atrevía a mencionar que al medio día cogerían el tren para ir quizás a enfrentarse a los últimos momentos de sus vidas.

La hora llego y fue Lupin el que los fue a recoger para dejar con ellos a Toncks para qué estuviera a salvo junto con Hermione.

Draco, Lily, Ron, Neville, Lupin y Harry salieron por las puertas de Hogwarts camino a la estación.

Todos habían salido hasta la puerta para despedirse pero ninguno había salido ya que estaba lloviendo a cantaros a pesar de ser Junio y el día estaba muy oscuro, aunque que se podía esperar en un día como ese.

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso

-¿quieres decirme algo antes de marcharme?

Pero Hermione no dijo ni palabra simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera su capa por encima de la cabeza y saliera corriendo hasta la estación donde ya le estaban esperando todos.

- ¡Vamos Harry, ya es la hora!

Mientras Lupin le ofrecía su mano para subir, pero cuando Harry estaba apunto de hacerlo, para sorpresa de todos Hermione salió corriendo bajo la lluvia

- ¡¡HARRYYYY!!

Este se dio la vuelta tiro la capa al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a Hermione que se acercaba a el.

Cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino, los dos ya estaban chorreando, a ambos se les transparentaba la camisa blanca que llevaban, Harry la agarro con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por la barbilla con intención de besarla, pero ella empezó a hablar mientras lloraba

- ¡Si, quiero decirte muchas cosas!

- ¡Pues dímelas!

- ¡no, te las diré cuando vuelvas, cuando juntos abramos esa caja que me regalaste anoche!

- esta bien

Hermione puso también una de sus manos en la cintura de Harry y con la otra le agarraba de pelo.

- ¡Te quiero!

- y yo a ti

Harry la dio un fuerte beso un poco brusco y se fue corriendo subiendo firme al tren si mirar hacia atrás donde Hermione observaba como se marchaba. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar la castaña era en el presentimiento que tenía de que probablemente esa seria la última vez que le viera con vida.

….

* * *

**Hola, siento el retraso pero estoy de mudanza y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora....**

**si puedo colgare otro el fin de semana.... **

**Gracias a:**

**AtRaM Potter:** Espero que te siga gustando besos....

**lifi0:** Me alegra que te guste, este es un poquito mas largo pero si que es verdad que me salen los capitulos cortos, espero que este tambien te guste....

**Murderless:** Gracias por la informacion, pero ya lo sabia, pero no me importa ya que no pretendo ser la nueva JK Rowling y con respecto a los fallos gramaticales es el word el que me los hace automaticamente, tendre que quitar esa opción, pero bueno no me sienta mal que me lo digas, de hecho esta historia yo nunca la quise publicar pero lo hice porque me animaron unas amigas que si que les gusto mucho y para gustos los colores por eso intentare hacerte caso en algunas cosas para mejorar pero tampoco pretendo que me publiquen un libro, pero como ami si que me gusta la publicare hasta el final ademas la tengo escrita desde hace un par de años....

**Fran:** te has liado tu solo al mandarme el mensaje jajajaja, espero que te guste aunque aqui todabia nada de nada, pero en el proximo capitulo ya empezara el principio del fin... besos

* * *


	22. Chapter 22 La Lucha 1ª Parte

**Capitulo22: La Lucha 1ª ****Parte**

Harry entro en el tren sin mirar atrás, ya que quería marcharse con la idea de que regresaría vivo al colegio como le había prometido a Hermione.

Esta había entrado al castillo y se había ido corriendo a su habitación donde nadie se atrevía a molestarla.

Mientras Harry en el tren estaba sentado sentado en el vagón pensativo mientras Ron parecía tan tranquilo y Draco estaba junto a Lily que estaba apoyada en el mientras la acariciaba el pelo y tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje lluvioso que se veía tras la ventana del tren.

Hasta que Lupin comenzó a hablarles cuando vio que quedaba poco para llegar.

¡Bien, ahora Draco vendrá con nosotros para informarnos de cómo suelen atacar los mortifagos, mientras que vosotros os iréis con Moody al caldero chorreante que estará esperándonos en la estación del tren!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

El viaje duro un par de horas, sobre las 2 de la tarde llegaron a la estación de King Cros y allí como había dicho Lupin, estaba Ojoloco Moody esperándoles, allí Lupin le hizo un gesto a Draco para que fuera con el.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily y se fue detrás de Lupin, mientras los demás se iban con Moody, excepto Lily que había salido corriendo detrás de Draco.

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Ahora voy Harry!

Lily alcanzó a Draco, paso sus manos por su cuello y empezó a besarle

-¡eh! ¿Y esto? le pregunto el rubio

-¡Para que no se te olvide que tienes que cuidarme en la lucha!

-¡descuida, eso no se me olvida!

Draco la dedico una dulce sonrisa

-¡En cuanto les haya ayudado en todo lo que pueda me reuniré con tigo y con los demás en el Caldero chorreante!

La dio un beso en los labios y se marchó tras de Lupin que ya le sacaba algo de ventaja, mientras que Lily salio corriendo en dirección contraria donde estaban los de mas.

Draco se reunió con todos lo Aurores que iban a luchar esa noche, y les informo de todo lo que sabia sobre los mortifagos, después de eso hizo lo que le había dicho a Lily, se fue a reunirse con ella y con los de mas, donde se los encontró bastante tensos, sobre todo Harry que no sabía como despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en lo que podría suceder esa noche.

Cuando Draco entro en el comedor el primero en reaccionar fue Harry ya que sabia que si ya estaban allí significaba que ya había un plan y que habría a que planear el ataque.

Y si era.

Sabían que atacarían el ministerio en unas horas, por lo que todos salieron hacia allí.

El ministerio no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry había estado en el. Aquello le traía malos recuerdos ya que en ese lugar había muerto Sirius.

-¡A llegado el momento! susurro un hombre con voz de serpiente y piel palida como la nieve

-¡Si mi señor, entremos! le contesto su mas fiel lacallo con una mano de plata

-¡NO! ¡Esperar! No entréis sin pensar, no son tontos como parecen nos están esperando! grito el señor oscuro con su serpiente colgando de su hombro

-¡Los mataremos!

-¡No cola gusano, no será tan fácil, ha llegado el momento de la lucha final. Mi mayor enemigo está hay dentro y la batalla esta a punto de comenzar!.

Todos los mortifagos pusieron sus varitas en alto y se dispusieron a entrar en el ministerio, cuando…

Moody, Lupin, Ron, Nelville, Lily, Draco, Ginny, Harry y otros muchos aurores salieron al ataque.

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Voldemort!

-¡Impresionante, un muchacho muy valiente, ni siquiera tienes miedo!

La cosa se habia puesot muy fea desde el principio ya que nada mas entrar ya empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones y demas hechizos destructores.

Los aurores estaban luchando contra los mortifagos y Draco que estaba luchando contra su tía Bellatrix.

-¡Eres un traidor sobrino!

-¡No mas que tu!

Mientras tanto Lily estaba lanzando junto con Ginny hechizos aturdidores desde el otro lado de la calle.

Mientras que Voldemort y Harry seguían hablando,

-¡Creo que esta lucha va ha ser mas interesante que la que tuvimos hace dos años Potter!

-¡si, mas de lo que te esperas!

-¡Muy bien esto es algo entre tu y yo, por lo que, por que no nos vamos unas calles mas atrás donde nadie nos moleste! ¡Aquí algún hechizo puede ir donde no deba y puede que alguna de mis serpientes te mate sin querer y me quite ese placer a mi!

-¡De acuerdo, pero serás tu el que mueras!

-¡jajá jajá, Me estas empezando a caer bien y todo!

Harry estuvo desacuerdo en lo que Vodemort le había dicho, ya que así también evitaría que alguno de sus amigos saliese herido, sobretodo su hermana Lily.

Mientras tanto en el colegio Howards, los que no habían ido a la lucha estaban desesperados pensando en que podía estar pasando. Toncks estaba intentando comunicarse con Lupin por medio de la oclumancia para poder saber que estaba pasando, pero Lupin estaba muy ocupado capturando a los mortifagos. Mientras que Hermione seguía encerrado en su cuarto, mientras observaba la caja de madera tallada por lo elfos que Harry la había dado la noche anterior y que le había pedido que no abriera hasta el día siguiente cuando el regresara.

No dejaba que nadie entrara a su dormitorio, por mas que Luna intentaba entrar en la habitación para entras con ella, esta no la habría la puerta, estaba como muerta en vida.

La profesora Mcgonagal abrió la puerta y allí estaba Hermione inmóvil como si fuera una estatua y con los ojos rojos y hinchados de haber estado llorando hasta hace poco tiempo.

La profesora se acerco a ella.

-¿Esta bien señorita Granger?

Hermione giro la cabeza hasta donde estaban Luna, Toncks y más personas, y cuando los vio hay parados frente a ella rompió a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez se apoyó en los brazos de la profesora Mcgonagal que estaba junto a ella.

-¡No estoy bien, no hasta que todo esto haya pasado!

-¡lo se señorita Granger, lo se! ¡es muy duro para usted, me lo imagino! Pero debe salir afuera con los demás y apoyarse mutuamente, sino fíjese en la señorita Tonks esta en la misma situación que usted y esta igual de angustiada pero intenta sobrellevarlo. ¡Si usted no lo hace terminara enfermándose! ¿lo entiende?

-¡si profesora, lo entiendo!

Hermione se seco la lagrimas y bajo al salón con los demás donde vio que mucha gente estaba angustiada ya que muchos de los alumnos que estaban allí era hijos de aurores que estaba en la lucha.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia un hombre alto con el pelo largo y rubio acababa de dejar inconsciente a Ginny con un Expeliarmus y se quedaba frente a frente a solas con la joven Lily Potter.

-¡Tú debes de ser la hermana de Potter!

-¿y tú quien eres?

El hombre se altero y se abalanzo hacia ella lo que hizo que Lily diera un paso hacia atrás y alzara su varita con seguridad

-¡Tu que crees niñata si te dijera que le pedí exclusiva mente al señor oscuro que me dejara el trabajo de matarte personalmente, ya que por tu culpa mi hijo se a aliado con vosotros!

-¡Lucius Malfoy!

-¡muy bien preciosa, veo que también a ti te han hablado de mi!

-¡si sobre todo su hijo!

-¡si! ¿y que te ha dicho el traidor de mi hijo?

-¡lo mucho que le desprecia!

-¡jajaja, lo dudo niña, Draco siempre ha hecho lo que yo le he dicho y me adora!

-¡PERO DESDE QUE MATASTE A MI MADRE TE ODIO!

Draco apareció de la nada, había visto a su padre acercarse hasta allí por lo que decidió seguirle.

E hizo bien en hacerlo ya que así había descubierto que su padre tenia ordenes del señor tenebroso de matar a Lily.

…

* * *

Gracias a:

**maring:** Me alegra que te guste, espero que los siguientes capitulo tambien... ya queda poco para el final....

**AtRaM Potter:** tendras que esperar haber que pasa con la caja, pero ya queda poco para el final....

**lifi0:** Gracias por seguri la historia, ami tambien me daba pena no meter a Hermione en la lucha pero prefiri hacer otra cosa que ya veras mas adelante....

**Fran:** ¡¡como que cursi!! bueno entiendo que alomejor par aun chico si que es un poco cursi pero bueno, por lo menos te ha gustado que es lo importante jeje...

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 La Lucha 2ª Parte

**Capitulo23: La Lucha 2ª Parte**

La lucha estaba siendo horrible, era casi como la vivida ya hacia casi 18 años cuando los padres de Harry y Lily fueron asesinados por el señor tenebroso, por ello todo el mundo que vivía por lo alrededores del ministerio había sido evacuado de la zona.

Donde estaba la lucha mas fuerte, donde estaban los mortifagos luchando contra los aurores, separados de donde estaba Voldemort enfrentándose a Harry y separados de donde Draco se acaba de encontrar con su padre que estaba intentado atacar a Lily, apareció una muchacha poco mayor que Harry y Lily.

Era una muchacha morena alta con el pelo negro, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue empezar a lanzar hechizos contra los mortifagos y Lupin la saludo ya que parecía que la conocía.

-¡Bienvenida señorita Black!

-¡Gracias Lupin!

Alejandra Black, era la única descendencia que quedaba de la familia Black, era hija del único hermano de Sirius que había muerto en la anterior lucha contra el señor oscuro siendo el aliado de este, pero Alejandra al haberse criado alejada de su familia nunca penso en la magia negra como lo correcto, su madre desde el dia en que nacio la conto toda la verdad, que ella habia sido una mortifaga al igual que su padre, pero que ella se dio cuenta a tiempo, nunca la oculto de quien era hija y gracias a la ayuda de Sirius fue reconocida como una Black.

Alejandra nunca haba querido salir a la luz que ya que nunca había querido reconocer que era una Black ya que siempre creyó que su tío realmente era culpable al igual que su padre por lo que nunca quiso saber nada de el y renegaba de ellos, por eso nunca quiso nada que no fuera el apellido de su familia.

El objetivo de Alejandra era encontrar al hombre que había matado a su prometido unos meses atras, ella vivia sin ser vista, incluso renuncio a ir al colegio a aprender magia y acudio a uno muggle, sus conocimientos en magia eran escasos, solo lo poco que la habia podido enseñar su madre antes de morir, pero al morir la única persona a la que amaba su sed de venganza hizo que recobrara esas clases de magia por su cuenta para poder encontrarse con el asesino de su prometido.

Y para su suerte allí estaba, luchando contra Ron y Neville que parecía que se habían ensañado con el.

-¡Chicos dejármelo a mi por favor! le grito Alejandra a pocos metros de ellos

Ron y Neville asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron a Alejandra que se enfrentara a ese hombre, aunque estaban un poco confundidos ya que no sabian quien era ella, pero toda la ayuda en ese momento era poca.

-¡vaya, vaya, Alejandra!

-¡nos volvemos a ver Daniel Krum!

-¡eso parece, la última vez que nos vimos tu estabas maldiciéndome sobre el cadáver de ese pobre chico! ¿tu novio no? dijo con burla en sus labios

El gesto de la cara de Alejandra cambio en el momento que le pronuncio a su prometido.

-¡Ni lo menciones!

-¡Si no hubiera descubierto que era un mortifago, si no hubiera metido sus narices donde no le importaba tal ve ahora estaría vivo. Eso no lo dudes!

-¡Estaría vivo si tu no lo hubiera matado!

-¡Si esto tal vez haya influido mucho!

-¡Ahora te matare yo a ti! le dijo Alejandra con odio en sus ojos

-¡no lo creo!

Alejandra alzó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Daniel ya la había lanzado la maldición Crucio.

Alejandra se cayo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras Daniel ensañaba su varita contra ella.

-¡tu me hiciste marcharme de mi trabajo!

-¡aaaaa!

-¡por tu culpa me tuve que rebajar ante mi hermano para que me escondiera en el colegio!

-¡y.. y . . que... culpa tengo yo de eso!

-¡que te pusiste a buscarme, y eso hizo que me empezaran a buscar también los aurores y me tuve que esconder! ¡Aunque gracias a eso gane puntos con el señor oscuro, ya que descubrí que Potter tenia una hermana!

-Alejandra comenzó a llorar, pero en ningún momento le suplicaba que la dejara o que la matara y así poder dejar de sufrir.

-¡Eres cabezona!

-¡No pienso rebajarme ante ti!

-¡Entonces te voy ha hacer un favor! ¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo de la varita entro en el cuerpo de Alejandra déjandolo inerte sin vida mientras se veía como el espíritu de la joven se marchaba hacia arriba.

Mientras a unos pocos metros Draco se ponía frente a su padre colocando a Lily tras de el.

-¡Hola hijo mío!

-¡hola!

Lily agarro a Draco para que se controlara un poco

-¡cuánto tiempo!

-¡Si! las palabras de Draco eran forzadas por el odio que sentia en esos momentos

-¡sabes hijo, me has decepcionado, liarte con una Potter, hija de una sangre sucia!

-¡no la insultes!

-¡jajajaja quien te iba a decir a ti que ibas a proteger a una Potter!

-¡Pues si y la protegeré con mi vida!

-¿te vas a casar con ella? (Con tono de burla)

-¡pues ahora no, pero cuando seamos mas mayores seguramente "papa", por que la amo!

Lucius se puso furioso

-¡no permitiré que una Potter lleve el apellido de los Malfoy!

El señor Malfoy le hizo un expeliarmus a Draco que hizo que cayera al suelo y seguidamente apunto con la varita en dirección a Lily

-¡CRUCI.......!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

-¡HAAAA!

Lucius Malfoy cayo muerto al suelo, mientras Lily dejaba de temblar por el susto que acababa de pasar y veía como Draco se levantaba del suelo corriendo junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien? al repgunto el rubio ahora con lagrimas en los ojos

Este la cogía por la cara y la besaba en la frente y Lily se abrazo a el mientras caían lágrimas por sus ojos

-¡Le has matado Draco! ¡Le has matado!

-¡si, mi amor, tranquila!

-¡has matado a tu padre por protegerme a mí!

-¡uno de los dos tenia que morir y no iba a permitir que mi padre te matara!

-¡Draco!

-¡si eso hubiera llegado a pasar me hubiera muerto yo detrás! ¡No me lo habría perdonado nunca Lily! ¡nunca!

Lily alzó la cabeza y beso a Draco

-¡Yo también te quiero!

Draco se separo de Lily y se acerco hasta el cuerpo de su padre, y de pie frente a el le dijo

-¡Yo no quería matarte, solo mandarte a Azkaban a pesar de que tu mataste a mi madre, pero tu me obligaste, ya mataste a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y no iba a permitir que hicieras lo mismo con Lily!

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho junto con Lily que le miraba dulcemente unos metros más atrás.

En otra lucha.....

Voldemort y Harry se lanzaban hechizos que no venían a esa situación parecía que estaban calentado como si fuera una clase de duelo ya que ninguno de los dos lanzaba algún hechizo que les pudiera hacer realmente daño, hasta que Voldemort parecía que se había artado.

-¡Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo Potter!

-¡Y yo contigo Voldemort!

Voldemort se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Harry ya que parecía que tenia algo guardado en la manga para poder destruirlo cuando vio que hacia una mueca.

-¡adelante!

-¡Adelante!

Voldemort empezó

-¡Crucio!

-¡Salvio Hexia! (hechizo de protección)

El hechizo reboto y dio contra la pared

-¡Muy bien señor Potter!

Voldemort le lanzó varios hechizos a Harry pero este los lograba esquivar aunque con gran dificultad, hasta que Harry se decidió a atacar.

Decidió probar suerte con el hechizo que le había hecho el año anterior a Draco en el baño de la segunda planta.

-¡Septum Sempra!

El hechizo de Harry alcanzo a Voldemort, pero solo en un brazo lo que le hizo un corte pero no muy grave.

-¡Maldito! ¡veo que tienes hechizos del repertorio personal de Snape!

-¡Es lo que tiene haberle tenido 6 años como profesor, algo se te pega!

-¡jaja!

Voldemort sonrió y se alzó al ataque, Harry había aprendido muchos hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras que Lupin le había enseñado al igual defensores cosa que le ayudaba mucho ya que solo le habían alcanzado alguno de los hechizos de Voldemort lo que hizo que este se lo empezará a tomar mas enserio y sucediera lo mismo que hacia 3 años en el cementerio cuando el trasladador del torneo de los tres magos le mandara a enfrentarse contra el y se produjera el Prior Incantato de sus varitas haciendo que sus padres salieran de la varita de Voldemort. Pero esa vez sus padres no estarían para ayudarle sino que lo tendría que hacer el solo.

Una rayo rojo intenso salía de la varita de Voldemort y otro intenso de color azul salía de la de Harry, algunos rayos salían disparados hacia los lados, lo que llamo la atención de los demás que estaban luchando y dejaron de hacerlo para observar aquella ultima batalla entre el niño que sobrevivió y el señor oscuro.

-¡Aguanta Harry!

Le gritaban todos desde el otro lado

-¡te ayudaremos Harry!

Lupin intento acercarse hasta donde estaba Harry pero le era imposible, ya que con lo que estaba pasando habían creado como una especie de muro mágico que hacia que cualquiera que se acercará a ese lugar saliera disparado hacia atrás.

-¡es imposible pasar!

-¡Si Ron, es demasiada magia concentrada en el mismo sitio! le contesto Lupin

Los mortifagos se empezaron a esparcir alrededor de Harry y el señor oscuro, mientras que los demás miraban expectantes.

Excepto Lily que no podia aguantar ver como su hermano se estaba enfrentado el solo contra Voldemort.

-¡HARRY!

Lily intento acercarse, pero Draco la agarro, pero esta vez Harry si la escucho.

-¡Draco, sacala de aquí! ¡Marcharos!

-¡noooo, Harry, no lo hagas! le gritaba su hermana desde el otro lado

Todos se la quedaron mirando expectantes, no entendían nada.

-¡No, Harry no!

-¡MALFOY sacala de aquí! le gritaba el ojiverde

-¿Qué quiere hacer Harry? ¡Lily!

Lily empezó a llorar

-¡LILY, ME LO PROMETISTE! la seguia gritando Harry desde el otro lado

Esta asintió con la cabeza

-¡bámonos, rápido!

Cogió a Draco de la mano y empujo a los demás hasta dos calles mas abajo

-¿Qué pasa?

Esta se derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas

-¡va hacer que todo explote!

-¡pero eso es un suicidio, puede morir el también!

Lupin se puso las manos en la cabeza

-¡no puede ser!

Este salio dispuesto a ir a ayudar a Harry, pero Lily le paró

-¡no! ¡NO VAYAS!

-¡pero Lily! la reprocho su padrino

-¡El me hizo prometer que si tenía que llegar hacer eso, no dejaría que nadie se acercara allí y le prometí que yo me pondría a salvo!

-¡ahora entiendo el porque me dijo que si tu no querías ponerte a salvo cuando llegara el momento yo te cuidara!

-¡si!

-¡sigo pensando que es una locura! dijo Ron mirando hacia la esquina que habia que doblar para llegar hasta su amigo

Lupin y los demás aurores salieron en dirección hasta donde estaba Harry

-¡hasta nunca Voldemort! Harry tenia un brillo en sus ojos de que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que eso terminara

-¡no lo creo!

-¡pues yo creo que si!

Harry sin soltar su barita dio un grito fuerte y pronunció.

¡Confringo Totalum inverter! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(el hechizo Confringo no afecta a humanos pero Harry habia descubierto que añadiendole el totallum inverter si afectaba, por lo que habia decidido jugarsela con el)

El rayo de Harry aumentó considerablemente, tanto que se comió al rayo de Voldemort y le alcanzó provocando una gran explosión que le hizo a Voldemort un gran agujero en el pecho dejando ver el otro lado a través de Voldemort. Mientras que una llama gigante invadía toda la zona donde había sido la lucha matando a todos los morttifagos que estaba alrededor contemplando la batalla y haciendo que Harry desapareciera entre las llamas.

Bajo la mirada de todos que habían ido corriendo detrás de Lupin y lo único que habían alcanzado a ver fue como las llamas se tragaban a Harry.

….

* * *

Gracias a:

**lifi0:** hola si la verdad que me quedo soso, espero que este te gustara mas, y con lo de la oclumancia lo que he querido dar a entender es que ellos se dejan entrar en sus menten como hacia voldemort con Harry y Snape cuando le intentaba enseñar a salir de ella, pero si que ha quedado raro si, lo tendre que cambiar...

**JAIMOL:** Espero que te siga gustando este capi tambien termina un poco mal pero intentare actulizar lo antes posible...

**kikio potter evans:** espero que te siga gustando, intentare colgar el siguiente capi el viernes que no trabajo....

**Fran:** jajaja pero mira que eres mal pensado, bueno este es el final de la lucha pero si que termina un poco mal, pero voy a intentar colgar el siguiente el viernes.....


	24. Chapter 24 Victoria y Desgracia

**Capitulo24: Victoria y Desgracia**

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver tal imagen. Draco cogió a Lily en sus brazos para que no se cayera al suelo, ya que las piernas le fallaban, mientras que Lupin maldecía de rodillas en el suelo, hasta que Ginny y Ron salieron corriendo hasta donde había sido lucha hasta hacia unos momentos para ver el cuerpo de Harry.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de unos, mientras que otros como Lily lloraban desesperadamente.

-¡EL CUERPO NO ESTA! Grito Ron

Lily reacciono y salio corriendo hasta donde estaba Ron

-¡no veo el cuerpo de Harry!

-¡puede que este vivo! Se la notaba la esperanza en sus ojos por pensar por un segundo que su hermano podía estar vivo.

Pero un Lupin desolado apareció por detrás

-¡Es muy difícil que haya sobrevivido a esto!

Lily comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-¡Pero el es le niño que sobrevivió, el es el elegido, el sobrevivió una vez a la peor de las maldiciones prohibidas!, ¡¿por que no iba a estar vivo ahora?!

-¡eso es lo que deseamos todos tesoro, pero no va ha poder ser!

***************************************

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hermione había empezado a sentir un nudo en el estomago que la decía que algo no iba bien, que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? la pregunto una de sus compañeras de habitacion

-¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!

De repente la profesora Trelawney se quedo totalmente en trance y empezó a decir algo.

_El niño que sobrevivió, _

_Ha tenido que sacrificar su fuerza por el que no debe ser nombrado,_

_la lucha ya ha terminado _

_Y ambos han sido derrotados _

_Su fuerza medida a sido. _

_Y la paz a sucumbido _

_Mucho dolor y muerte _

_Pero al final a ganado el más fuerte _

_El del todo no ha desaparecido _

_Puesto que algo de el no ha sucumbido _

_En ella su vida siempre estará _

_Y gracias a ello siempre le recordaran_

- ¡aj, aj muaj, tengo la boca seca! ¿alguien me puede acercar un baso de agua?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de la profesora y Hermione aun se puso mas nerviosa ya que no sabia que podía significar y a quien se refería, lo único que habían entendido era que la lucha ya había terminado. Pero Hermione parecía mas nerviosa quiso darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir la profesora con la profecía.

-¡ESTA MUERTO! ¡ESTA MUERTO!

Hermione se callo desmallada al suelo y todos salieron corriendo a cogerla y tumbarla en uno de los sillones que habían acomodado en el salón ya que por seguridad nadie podía salir de allí y lo habían acomodado lo suficiente como para que no tuvieran que salir de esa zona.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del ministerio ya habían llegado más miembros de los aurores para reconstruir los hechos, la victoria era de ellos, Voldemort estaba muerto y la paz para el mundo de la magia regresaba.

Todos estaban muy contentos excepto varias personas que se mantenían a la espera de que les dieran alguna noticia de que habían encontrado a Harry mientras que los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer.

-¡esta amaneciendo, será mejor que cojais este transportador, os llevara hasta el colegio, la profesora Mcgonagall lo hechizo para que solo alumnos del centro lo pudieran usar!

-¡no, no hasta que encontremos a mi hermano!

-¡Lily, lo mejor es que esperéis en el colegio! la dijo Lupin con tristeza por ver como sufria Lily

Ron se abrazó a su hermana que estaba llorando en los brazos de Neville y Draco casi llevaba a Lily en volandas hasta donde estaba un pequeño reloj de arena que hacia de transportador.

Hermione ya había recuperado el conocimiento y la señora Pronfey le había pedido a los elfos que la prepararan una tila y se la estaban obligando a tomar mientras intentaban calmarla, cuando de repente.

Ron, Ginny, Draco y Lily aparecieron en la sala común como si aparecieran de la nada.

Cuando Hermione los vio llegar se levanto del sofá y se acerco a ellos al igual que todos con gran interés.

-¿Qué ha pasado? la directora preguntaba con impaciencia

-¡Voldemort ha muerto profesora!

Draco lo decía lo mas firme posible

-¿y Harry?

Hermione miraba hacia ellos pero no hacia falta que dijeran nada, ya que en cuanto lo habían mencionado todos pusieron cara de tristeza y las mejillas de Ron que estaba siendo abrazado por Luna estaba cayendo una lágrima, mientras que Lily lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿esta muerto verdad? le pregunto la castaña con cara de que ya sabia la respuesta

Pero nadie contestaba y Lily cada vez lloraba más. Hermione se puso a llorar también y se sentó en el suelo. Lily se acerco a ella se sentó y la abrazó.

-¡Hubo una explosión y desaprecio!

-¡Sabia que no volvería, lo presentía!

-¡Las dos hemos perdido a alguien a quien queríamos!

Pero Hermione al escuchar eso se levanto y se seco las lágrimas

-¡has dicho que desapareció, no que murió! ¡Por lo que hasta que no encuentren su cadáver esta desparecido no muerto!

-¡Hermione tiene razón, tenemos que buscarlo, no hay que perder las esperanzas! dijo Ron

Pero Lily seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió creer en lo que todos decían.

-¡Draco!

-¡Que!

-¡Todavía no te he dado las gracias, por que me salvaras la vida!

-¡no fue nada!

-¡Nada, mataste a tu padre por mí!

¡y mataría al mundo entero si fuera necesario para tenerte a salvo!

Lily se agarro a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

A continuación le contaron todo a los demás y sacaron de la incertidumbre a Tonks qe no sabia si Lupin estaba bien, lo que la dejo mas tranquila, y después de contarles todo lo sucedido cuando llegaron Lupin y los demás Aurores Hermione les pidió que la llevaran hasta donde había sucedido la lucha.

.....

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Fran:** si la verdad que si que lo he dejado un poco mal no se, pero bueno este tambien queda un poco mal y encima salio cortito pero intentare actualizar pronto....

**AtRaM Potter:** hola de momento asi se queda pero el el proximo capitulo ya pasa algo que quita todas las dudas.....

**kikio potter evans:** hola espero que este tambien te guste, la historia ya esta escrita lo que pasa que no tengo tiempo para retocar y colgarlos pero en cuanto encuentro un poco de tiempo lo cuelgo, yo espero este fin de semana colgar otro, ya queda poco para el final....

**Cory Mcnamara Potter:** espero que te siga gustando, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible

**Skandar Gray:** Hola, yo creo que colgando una copia de otra historia no se puede pretender ser un gran escritor, yo si colgue esta historia fue por que mas bien me obligaron pero vamos que no me arrepiento y si sigo teniendo los mismos errores no es porque no quiera corregirlos sino porque la historia lleva escrita desde hace mas de un año y no tengo tiempo para ponerme a corregir todo, entonces por el momento estoy colgando lo que ya tengo hecho y cuando ya termine de colgarla mirare los fallos e intentare corregirlos para yo tenerla bien, pero por el momento hay teneis un capitulo mas para comentar, no me molesta que me digas los errores ya que los tendre en cuenta y cuando me ponga a corregirla sabre donde tengo que ir directamente...

**lilievans:** hola, me alegra que te guste, tendras que esperar un capitulo mas para saver que es lo que le ha pasado a Harry pero intentare colgarlo lo antes posible, incluso si puedo lo colgare esta tarde, sino en el fin de semana....


	25. Chapter 25 Conexion

**Capitulo25: Conexio****n**

Una semana más tarde de la lucha final, Hermione se vio con fuerzas de ir al lugar de la lucha.

Mucha gente buena había muerto, pero habían sido mas los mortifagos destruidos, apenas habían capturado dos o tres con vida, el resto estaban todos muertos o no se sabia que lo eran.

Había juicios todos los días para gente que supuestamente era aliada del señor tenebroso, pero de eso ya se encargaba el ministerio, además de que todos los días salía en el periódico la foto de Harry Potter el adolescente que sacrifico su vida por destruir al que no debe ser nombrado, el joven que consiguió destruirle, pero Hermione seguía teniendo en su cabeza que Harry no estaba muerto sino que tan solo estaba desaparecido, había algo que la decía que tan solo estaba desaparecido y ella necesitaba creer aquello por mas que todos la dijeran que lo superara que después de tantos días era muy difícil que estuviera vivo.

Hermione se acerco hasta donde había sido la batalla.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? la pregunto el hombre Lobo

-¡Si Lupin, estoy bien!

Esta se acerco mas hasta el lugar, miraba para todos los lados intentando encontrar algo que la dijera donde estaba Harry, pero no veía nada, por lo que la desesperación comenzó a invadirla y no aguanto más y se puso a gritar.

-¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Lupin se la quedo mirando un momento, pero decidió no decir nada ya que veía que eso alo mejor la podía ayudar a que lo aceptara.

Pero no era así, eso hacia que se pusiera cada vez peor, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Hermione ayúdame!

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Ayúdame!

-¡Hermione, despierta! la decian Luna y Lily

Hermione despertó y se encontró con que estaba en el colegio en la enfermería con Lily y Luna diciéndola que se despertara.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? pregunto la castaña

-¡Remus te trajo, te desmayaste cuando fuiste al ministerio!

-¡dios mío, Harry!

-¿Qué pasa con Harry? pregunto la joven Potter

-¡Esta vivo, Lily, le oí, me pedía ayuda!

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas

-¡No puede ser hermione, Harry esta muerto!

-¡No lo esta, me pidió ayuda!

-¡es posible que lo soñaras Hermione, te desmayaste!

-¡No, Luna, no lo soñé, lo oí de verdad!

Lily la hizo que se recostara

-¡Tranquilízate Hermione, descansa!

-¡No estoy loca, se lo que estoy diciendo, Harry esta vivo!

-¡Hermione, todos deseamos que Harry este vivo, pero aunque sobreviviera a la lucha es imposible que haya sobrevivido mas de una semana estando herido! dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos

-¡Pero y lo que escuche!

-¡habrá sido una alucinación Hermione, un sueño, yo también he soñado que Harry me llamaba pidiendo ayuda por que estaba vivo, pero al final siempre me despertaba!

Hermione se dio por vencida y se termino convenciendo de que todo había sido un sueño, por lo que se levanto y sin decir nada salio de la enfermería dirección a su habitación.

Las clases terminarían en un par de semanas, pero Hermione no quería dejar el colegio ya que era el único recuerdo que tenia de Harry, lo único que le quedaba de el.

-¡Bueno, me queda Lily, como decía la profecía, ella es su hermana melliza, en algo se tendrán que parecer!

Pero Hermione no se convencía, se metió en la cama e intento cerrar los ojos pero antes de hacerlo sintió un pitido en la cabeza que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco y allí estaba Harry.

No se lo podía creer le estaba viendo, era el, no quería pensar que eso era un sueño.

-¿Harry?

-¡Hermione! ¿Me escuchas?

Esta se puso muy contenta

-¡te veo!

¿Dónde estas?

-¡No puedo moverme, estaba en mi habitación y de repente e empezado a ver esto!

-¡Hemione, tienes que sacarnos de aquí!

-¡Estas vivo, no es un sueño!

-¡Estoy vivo, Hermione sobreviví al ataque Voldemort convirtió su propio cuerpo en un trasladador para asegurarse de que si yo vivía y el no, no pudiera contarlo encerrándome aquí!

-¡Te sacare de aquí!

-¿Cómo es que me puedes ver y yo a ti solo oírte, bueno como es posible que podamos estar hablando?

-¡no lo se Harry!

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, no te oigo!

Hermione salido de su trance y se vio en su habitación.

-¡Esto no ha sido un sueño, Harry esta vivo, tengo que conectarme con el de nuevo!

Pero era inútil por mas que Hermione intentaba conectarse con Harry no podía por su propia voluntad. Esta se levanto corriendo de la cama y se fue a buscar a Lily corriendo que estaba sentada encima de Draco frente a la chimenea pensativa.

-¡Chicos, le he visto!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta corriendo y se pusieron de pie frente a ella

-¿a quien?

-¡a Harry!

Lily le puso cara de pena

-¡Hermione sabes que es imposible!

-¡No Lily, no estoy loca, se me pusieron los ojos en blanco sentí un pitido y le vi y hable con el!

-¿Qué?

-¡si, fue como una especie de proyección astral pero solo yo le podía ver, fue algo muy extraño, por que el me oía!

-¡una conexión!

-¿Cómo?

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como Ron entraba con Luna a escondidas ya que ella no podía estar allí por ser de otra casa

-¡una conexión, algunas veces cuando dos personas se sienten muy unidas crean una conexión una con la otra, pero es muy raro, siempre suele haber un motivo!

-¡Luna, me estas queriendo decir que lo que dice Hermione puede ser verdad, que mi hermano puede que este vivo!

-¡si!

El brillo empezó a salir de los ojos de Lily al igual que estaban los de hermione desde que esta había conseguido hablar con Harry

Hermione les contó lo que había hablado con Harry y se pusieron a investigas haber como era posible que eso hubiera podido pasar.

Los chicos llamaron a Lupin y se lo contaron todo.

-¡Hermione, puede ser verdad! ¡y hay una manera de que lleguemos todos allí!

-¿Cómo?

-¡tú ya has estado allí astralmente! ¡solo tienes que pensar en ese lugar y aparecerte y llevarte a nosotros contigo!

-¡pero eso es muy difícil!

-¡no es tan difícil, tú sabes transportarte, hace más de un año que tienes el permiso!

Hermione dio un suspiro, cogió a Lupin de la mano y este a Lily y así sucesivamente que habían creado una cadena.

-¡quiero ir donde este Harry! ¡Quiero ir donde Harry! ¡Quiero ir donde Harry!

Hermione desapareció y los demás detrás de ella dejando a los demás con la duda de si realmente habían ido hasta donde estaba Harry.

….

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Fran: **Hola espero que te guste este tambien es cortito pero bueno yo intento actuaslizar lo antes que puedo pero no tengo tiempo, el siguiente capitulo lo tengo ya listo la cosa es encontrar tiempo en el fin de semana para colgarlo porque como aun estoy de mudanza es mi problema.... besos

**JAIMOL:** Espero que este te siga gustando gracias.....

**Kikio potter evans: **Me alegra que te guste espero que te siga gustando....

**AtRaMM Potter:** Hola me alegra que te siga gustando en este capitulo ya se quitan dudas pero el proximo es uno de los capitulos que mas me gusto ami intentare colgarlo pronto.....

**Amil-aiel:** en este ya se descubre mas o menos que es lo que le ha pasado a Harry no dejo la intriga mucho solo que ahora he dejado otras cosas en el tintero pero en el proximo ya se descubre tambien.... Espero que te guste....

* * *

Proximo capitulo :

**Capitulo26: ¿Como es Posible?**

**

* * *

**


	26. Chapter 26 ¿como es posible?

**Capitulo26: ****¿****Como es Posible?**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE DE LA LUCHA CONTRA VOLDEMORT

- ¡ah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Harry se había despertado en un colchón tirado en el suelo en una habitación bastante grande que tenía unas estanterías que parecía que nunca terminaban llenas de comida.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Harry se miro la mano y vio que la tenia vendada, alguien le había curado las heridas la noche anterior.  
Harry intentó levantarse, pero le costaba mucho poder hacerlo, pero finalmente lo consiguió apoyándose en la pared.

Este miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de cueva de la que no se veía luz alguna, tan solo muchas estanterías en las que había muchos libros viejos de magia y comida suficiente como para alimentar a una persona durante muchos años.

Harry dio unos pasos y pudo observar que había una pequeña hoguera en la que estaban cocinando un guiso con las reservas de las estanterías, no era gran cosa pero alimentaría.

- ¿Dónde estaré?

El moreno estaba extrañado no se podía ni imaginar donde podía estar, no sabia quien le había curado las heridas y quien estaba cocinando, porque si había lago que Harry tuviera claro era que alguien estaba en ese lugar con el.

- ¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR HAY?  
- ¡Hola Harry!

Una voz ronca salía de detrás de uno de los muros y Harry la reconoció al instante, pero no podía ser, era imposible.  
El moreno se dio la vuelta y observo como la figura de un hombre alto, con el pelo revuelto y moreno, le miraba con un gesto de alegría en al cara, como siempre le había mirado.  
Harry salio corriendo hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Sirius! ¿eres tu Sirius?  
- ¡si Harry, soy yo!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Harry al igual que por los de su padrino

- ¡Estas vivo! ¡estas vivo!  
- ¡si Harry, estoy vivo y creo que tu eres la única persona aparte de Voldemort que lo sabe!  
- ¡como que aparte de Voldemort!  
- ¡el me mando aquí, y me imagino que tu habrás llegado de la misma manera que yo!  
- ¿pero como es posible?

Sirius le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara

- ¡Voldemort viene a verme de vez en cuando para recordarme que soy su prisionero y el mismo me lo contó!  
- ¡no creo que vuelvas a verlo, creo que lo destruí!  
- ¡no estés tan seguro de ello Harry! ¡como te iba contando, el mismo me lo contó, al parecer creo este mundo para encerrar a la gente que el quisiera, y si que pude ser que lo mataras, por que el me dijo que si cuando luchara contra ti el caía, te mandaría aquí con migo donde nunca nadie nos encontraría!  
- ¿y como es posible?  
- ¡convirtió su cuerpo en un trasladador hacia aquí, y cualquiera que lo destruyera caería con el mandándolo aquí!  
- ¡así es como he llagado yo aquí!  
- ¡si Harry!

Harry le contó a Sirius como había luchado contra Voldemort

- ¡Entonces si que lo mataste y así fue como llegaste hasta aquí! ¡lo conseguiste Harry! ¡Lily y James estarían muy orgullosos de ti!

- ¡si, mis padres, a pesar de que me mintieron!  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- ¡no te hagas el tonto Sirius, se que tu lo sabes, me lo dijo mi madre en su carta!  
- ¡La carta, claro, ya tienes 17 años, no me había dado cuenta estando aquí encerrado!  
- ¡hace casi un año que conozco a Lily, Sirius!

- ¡Entiende me Harry ellos me lo hicieron prometer!

- ¡Lo se Lupin me lo explicó! ¿no has intentado salir de aquí nunca?  
- ¡infinidad de veces, pero es imposible, si eres enviado especialmente por Voldemort no puedes salir, solo si alguien viene por su propia cuenta y te lleva con el, de otra manera no se puede salir de aquí, por mas que lo intentes!  
- ¡ni transportándote!  
- ¡ni con esas Harry yo llevo dos años aquí metido a si que imagínate!

Harry puso cara de resignación, y se acordó de Hermione

- ¡Hermione nos encontrara!  
- ¡Hermione es muy lista pero no creo que nos encuentre, debe de pensar que estas muerto!  
- ¡No, ella es muy cabezona y me hizo prometer que volvería con vida junto a ella y si no han encontrado mi cuerpo seguro que me buscara!  
- ¿Cómo que junto a ella?

Harry soltó una carcajada

- ¡Has cambiado muchas cosas desde que creímos que estabas muerto! ¡Hermione y yo empezamos a salir juntos a principios de curso!  
- ¡vaya, quien lo diría, siempre pensé que acabaría con Ron y tu con Ginny!  
- ¡El año pasado salí con Ginny, pero a pesar de que si que me gustaba y la llegue a querer no fue tanto como con Hermione, por que decidí dejarla para "protegerla", una excusa tonta para dejarla, ya que con Hermione no he sentido la necesidad e dejarla para pretejerla, al contrario, siento que tengo que estar cerca de ella para protegerla!  
- ¡te has enamorado Harry!  
- ¡si, jja!  
- ¡Me parece que me tienes que contar muchas cosas y aquí encerrados creo que vamos a tener el tiempo suficiente!  
- ¡SI!  
- ¡quiero que me lo cuentes todo!  
- ¡muy bien!

Harry le empezó a contar todo a Sirius, este se apeno mucho cuando supo lo de la muerte de Dumbeldore.

- ¡maldita sabandija, yo sabia que Snape no era de fiar, y ese Malfoy!  
- ¡En lo de Snape te doy la razón, pero Malfoy ha cambiado, estaba obligado por su padre y nos ha ayudado mucho con lo de Voldemort!  
- ¿enserio?

Harry le contó toda la historia referente a Malfoy

- ¡y ahora para colmo esta saliendo con mi hermana!  
- ¿venga?  
- ¡si, Lily se ha enamorado de el, y el de ella!  
- ¡Esto es increíble!

Harry continúo con su relato

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE

Harry no paraba de dar vueltas por la cueva mientras que Sirius dormía cuando de repente vio como si fuera un fantasma a Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?

Harry se acerco hasta allí y la vio, era muy extraño ya que su cuerpo se transparentaba, pero no era un fantasma, se veía que era ella, peor no estaba allí.

- ¡Hermione ayúdame!  
- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estas?  
- ¡Ayúdame!

La imagen de Hermione desapareció.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Hemione?

Harry la busco por todas partes, pero inútil ya había desaparecido y Sirius seguía durmiendo parecía que tenia el sueño cambiado depuse de haber estado tanto tiempo allí encerrado, era normal que no supera cuando era de día y cuando de noche.

UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE

Harry estaba intentando dormir, pero no lo conseguía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto.

Era Hermione, y ella le había oído, el moreno salio de su trance cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Harry?  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Me escuchas?

Harry ahora no la podía ver

- ¡te veo!  
- ¿Dónde estas?  
- ¡No puedo moverme, estaba en mi habitación y de repente e empezado a ver esto!  
- ¡Hemione, tienes que sacarnos de aquí!  
- ¿Estas vivo, no es un sueño?  
- ¡Estoy vivo, Hermione sobreviví al ataque Voldemort convirtió su propio cuerpo en un trasladador para asegurarse de que si yo vivía y el no, no pudiera contarlo encerrándome aquí!

- ¡Te sacare de aquí!  
- ¿Cómo es que me puedes ver y yo a ti solo oírte, bueno como es posible que podamos estar hablando?  
- ¡no lo se Harry!  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Harry esta vez ya estaba completamente seguro de que era Hermione y no había sido un sueño, por lo que despertó a Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¡He hablado con Hermione!  
- ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
- ¡no lo se de repente ella me podía ver y yo a ella escucharla! ¡pero hace un par de horas ha sido al revés, yo la veía a ella como transparente y ella a mi solo me escuchaba!  
- ¡Conexión astral! ¡Harry eso es fantástico!  
- ¿Cómo que conexión astral?  
- ¡si es una conexión entre dos personas que sienten muy unidas, tenéis que quereros mucho para que esto haya sucedido!  
- ¡ella no lo se, peor yo la quiero mas que a mi propia vida!  
- ¡Y yo a ti Harry!

Este giro la cabeza y vio como Hermione y los demás acababan de aparecer detrás de el y Hermione apenas podía hablar por la lágrimas que estaba cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Este se levanto y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Hermione la dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Estas vivo! Le dijo la castaña  
- ¡Mi amor, me has encontrado, sabia que me encontrarías!  
- ¡hasta en el fin del mundo!

Harry la agarro la cabeza con las manos y la dio un dulce beso, mientras que los demás les abrazaban haciendo una bola y Lupin se quedaba paralizado al ver a ese hombre de pie junto a el, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, tan solo el, hasta que todos giraron la cabezo cuando Lupin grito.

- ¡SIRIUS!

…

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Amil-aiel:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este tambien te guste.. ya quedan poquitos para el final....

**Fran:** Para que veas que al final lo he colgado antes de semana santa para que no te quejes... si puedo el siguiente lo colgare el miercoles sino ya hasta el lunes que viene nada....

**kikio potter evans:** hola espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, esta vez no he tardado tanto en colgarlo y espero que el proximo lo pueda colgar o el miercoles o el lunes de la semana que viene pero intentare que sea el miercoles....

**AtRaM Potter:** Espero que este tambien te guste como el otro ya solo me quedan 4 capis mas si mal no recuerdo......

* * *

**Proximamente:**

**capitulo 27: Rescate**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: Rescate

Capitulo27: Rescate

- ¡SIRIUS!  
- ¡hola Remus! ¡Viejo amigo!

Sirius le tendió los brazos para darle un abrazo. Lupin se acerco a el de un brinco y lo abrazó

Al igual que los demás, que no paraban de preguntarle a Harry como había llegado hasta allí, hasta que este se empezó a quejar de sus heridas, sobretodo de la que tenía en una pierna por culpa de uno de los ataques de Voldemort.

- ¡Chicos dejar que Harry se siente! Dijo su padrino  
- ¿Qué le pasa? La castaña se empezó a poner nerviosa  
- ¡tranquila Hermione, es solo una herida de guerra, con buenos cuidados pronto lo tendrás contigo!

Sirius le guiño un ojo para que confiara y Harry la cogió de la mano.

- ¡bueno! ¿y tú debes de ser Lily? Sirius se incorporo y se puso junto a Lily  
- ¡si! Contesto la joven Potter  
- ¡yo soy el padrino de Harry!  
- ¡lo se, me han hablado de ti!

Sirius la dio un abrazo

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo están tus padres, y tus hermanos?  
- ¡muy bien, gracias Sirius!  
- ¡todo parece extraño! Comento con cara de aturdimiento miraba las paredes que habian sido su morada durante dos años, cosa a la que no le costo mucho acostumbrarse después de pasar tantos años en Azkaban.

Lupin se volvió a acercar a el

- ¿Cómo has llegado tú también hasta aquí?  
- ¡de la misma forma que Harry, por un trasladador creado por Voldemort!  
- ¿y llevas dos años aquí encerrado? Le pregunto el hombre Lobo  
- ¡así es, dos años, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero en esta semana Harry me ha contado muchas cosas!

Mientras Hermione estaba abrazada a Harry mientras que todos le estaban preguntando cosas, pero a ella solo le importaba que estuviera vivo no quería saber nada más.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste Harry? Le pregunto el pelirrojo  
- ¡no sentí nada simplemente paso y cuado me quise dar cuenta ya estaba aquí encerrado con Sirius!  
- ¡es fantástico que Sirius este vivo!  
- ¡si!

Harry comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo de su herida en la pierna, había días que podía ponerse de pie pero había otros como en ese momento que le dolía muchísimo. Sirius había conseguido curarle la mayor parte pero necesitaba cuidados especiales de un medico.

- ¡será mejor que lo llevemos a San Mungo! Dijo Hermione con voz preocupada  
- ¡Si es lo mejor! Contesto su padrino

Todos se cogieron de la mano y a Harry lo ayudaron a levantarse y se trasportaron hasta el hospital.  
Al verlo llegar se empezaron a crear murmullos entre la gente y las enfermeras y médicos del hospital

- ¡mira! ¿ese no es Harry Potter?  
- ¡si! ¿no había muerto?  
- ¡parece que no!

La gente se les quedaba mirando, incluso una enfermera cuando se acerco a atenderlos se quedo perpleja la ver que se trataba de Harry Potter el muchacho que mato a Voldemort.  
También quisieron revisar a Sirius ya que después de dos años encerrado en una cueva era más que posible que hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad.

A Harry lo metieron en una sala de aislamiento al igual que a Sirius, y lo único que les sabían decir era que tenían que curarle las heridas a Harry y que les estaban haciendo todo tipo de pruebas para comprobar que estaban bien, y que tardarían varias horas por lo que lo mejor seria que se marcharan a dar una vuelta.

Y todos parecían convencidos excepto Hermione y Lily que se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera, mientras que Lupin avisaba de que habían encontrado a Harry con vida, aunque la noticia ya había corrido como el viento.

Hacia escasamente una hora que habían llegado al hospital y ya había infinidad de periodistas en la puerta preguntando por el, en concreto Rita Sketler.

- ¡señor Lupin, señor Lupin! ¡unas preguntas por favor!  
- ¡esta bien pero solo un par de preguntas y se marcharan!

La ambiciosa periodista puso cara de felicidad

- ¿Es cierto que han encontrado a joven Potter con vida?

Todos pusieron sus cartoplumas dispuestas a escribir y todos los fotógrafos se pusieron listos para hacer fotos

- ¡Si es cierto! Contesto el ex profesor de DCAO  
- ¡ohh, eso es una noticia fantástica! ¡Tenemos que publicarlo de inmediato! ¿Qué nos puede contar de su estado?  
- ¡solo que se encuentra bien, que tan solo tiene unas heridas que pronto se le curaran! ¡ya no contestare a más preguntas!

Lupin estaba dispuesto a irse pero Rita le paró.  
- ¡señor Lupin! ¿Cómo lo encontraron?  
- ¡eso tendrá la oportunidad el propio Harry de contarlo si lo desea, y ahora si me disculpan tengo que marcharme!

Lupin entro en la clínica y una enfermera le hizo un gesto como que podía entrar a ver a uno de los pacientes.  
Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente para ver si era a Harry.

- ¡Señor Lupin pueden entrar a ver al señor Black!

Tanto Hermione como Lily se volvieron a sentar y Lupin entro en el cuarto de su amigo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo estas amigo?  
- ¡eso lo debería preguntar yo, no crees Sirius!  
- ¡si claro, pero yo estoy perfecto y tu sin embargo cada vez mas viejo! Le dijo con una mueca en los labios  
- ¡ya veo que estas perfecto!  
- ¡si!

Sirius se sentón en la cama y Lupin cogió una silla y se sentó junto a el.

- ¡Me ha contado Harry que estas saliendo con Ninfadora!

Lupin se puso un poco rojo

- ¡si estoy saliendo con ella, me a atado la soga como Lily a James!  
- ¡me alegro por ti amigo, me alegro mucho!  
- ¡gracias, ¿sabes que voy a ser papa?!  
- ¿enserio?  
- ¡si, esta embarazada de 3 meses!  
- ¡enhorabuena Remus! ¡es estupendo! Pero un momento ¿no tienes miedo de que tenga el gen lobo?  
- ¡lo tenia, pero se hizo las pruebas y todo dice que no lo tiene!  
- ¡fenomenal, me alegro muchísimo!  
- ¡ahora lo que tú tienes que hacer es recuperar tu vida de antes y hacer una familia, aun estas a tiempo!  
- ¡no Lupin! ¿Quién va a querer a un viejo ex presidiario como yo?  
- ¡pero tú eres inocente, y ya se ha demostrado!  
- ¡pero aun así!  
- ¡bueno, dejémoslo hay!  
- ¡si, tienes razón! ¿Qué sabes de Harry?  
- ¡nada, las chicas están afuera intentando entrar a verle!

Sirius hizo una mueca y se volvió a echar

- ¡será mejor que vayas con ellas!  
- ¡si. Luego vuelvo a verte y te cuento de Harry!  
- ¡vale!

Lupin salio de la habitación y vio como Tanto Lily como Hermione estaban en una habitaron detrás de una enfermera por lo que decidió mandarle una carta urgente por lechuza a Tonks y así dejar a las chicas a solas con Harry.

…..

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**AtRaM Potter:** Me alegra que te gustara, este es un poco flojillo por no decir mucho pero esque ya pocas cosas pueden pasar porque es el final pero aun quedan un par de cosillas... ami tambien me fastidio cuando lei que estaba muerto y siempre tube la esperanza de que estubiera vivo hasta el ultimo libro pero nada....

**Amil-ahiel:** Espero que tambien te guste este y gracias por tus Reviews

**kikio potter evans:** Hola gracias, espero que este tambien te guste aunque no esta igual de bien la verdad que tambien era uno de mis favoritos no he podido actualizar hasta hoy pero ahora ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo....

**dayana:** hola espero que no me haya tardado mucho, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste....

**Fran:** jeje Gracias, haber si lo puedo colgar el finde sino el lunes esque con la mudanza haber como me las apaño pero ya tengo mas tiempo ya no estoy tan liada....

**Nocturnal Depression:** hola gracias por tu review, mir alo bueno de que hayas llegado ya cuando esta terminando es que no has tenido que esperar por los capitulos jeje, espero que te siga gustando.....

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso pero me estoy mudando de casa y tengo un caos ahora mismo entonces cuando encuentro un hueco es cuando lo cuelgo. besos y gracias a todos los que lo leeis....**

* * *


	28. Chapter 28 ¿Me quieres?

**Capitulo 28: Me Quieres?**

Tanto Lily como Hermione entraron en la habitación, allí estaba Harry tumbado en una cama con la pierna vendada además de algunas bendas por el cuerpo por otras heridas que aun no se le habían curado.

Su hermana se acerco al borde la cama del recien regresado y al verle con los ojos cerrados se preocupo.

-¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?

-¡No se preocupe señorita, el señor Potter tan solo esta durmiendo, en unos minutos despertara! la contesto una enfera enseguida

Mientras tanto Lupin estaba escribiendo la carta a Toncks para que todos se enteraran de que Harry estaba vivo aunque seguramente ya sabrían algo después de decírselo a los periodistas. Y así era, ya que antes de que pudiera entregar la carta Ninfadora llegaba junto con la profesora Mcgonagal.

-¡Remus!

-¡Querida! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡La noticia esta corriendo por todo el mundo mágico Harry esta vivo! ¿Es cierto?

-¡si, Hermione tenía razón, Harry esta vivo! la respondio con los ojos de hombre lobo vidriosos de la felicidad

-¡Ho, que alegría más grande señor Lupin!

-¡si profesora!

-¿se puede entrar a verle? pregunto la profesora de transformaciones

-¡creo que si, pero será mejor que le dejemos un momento su hermana y Hermione están con el!

-¡de acuerdo! respondieron ambas

-¡además, no solo encontramos a Harry en esa cueva!

-¿Cómo que no lo encontrasteis solo? le repgunto su esposa

Ambas pusieron cara de sorprendidas

-¡Para nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con que Sirius, estaba con el!

-¿Qué? ¡Sirius! ¿Mi primo?

-¡Si, tú primo Sirius Black!

-¡Dios mío, como es posible, no lo entiendo!

-¡Yo tampoco!

-¡vengan co migo a verlo y el se lo contara mejor!

Mientras en el cuarto de Harry Hermione se había colocado en el otro lado de la cama mientras hablaba con Lily.

-¿No te parece increíble que este vivo? le decia la castaña mientras le acariciaba el pelo siempre mal peinado de su hermano

-¡si! ¡Pero siempre hubo algo que me dijo que estaba vivo!

-¡es cierto, tu siempre dijiste que estaba vivo!

-¡si!

-¿Cómo lo sabias? ¿Por qué pudiste verle?

-¡no lo se Lily, no lo se!

Harry empezó a dar signos de que se estaba despertando, ambas se levantaron.

-¡Hola Harry! dijeron casi al unisono

-¡hola chicas! ¿Qué hora es?

Harry intento levantarse de la cama pero estas no le dejaron

-¡No Harry no puedes levantarte! le dijo la castaña con cara enfadada

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Harry tienes que hacer caso al medico!

-¡vaaleee!

Harry soltó una sonrisa y las cogió de la mano a las dos mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se quedaba medio sentado.

-¡Os he echado mucho de menos!

¡y nosotras a ti Harry! le dijo su hermana

-¡os quiero mucho, no se que hubiera hecho si os hubiera pasado algo! ¿tu estas bien verdad Lily?

-¡si, estoy perfectamente, no me paso nada!

-¡veo que Draco te cuido muy bien como me prometió!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Lily

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Porque creí que habías muerto y ahora estas aquí!

Harry la dio un fuerte abrazo

-¡Tranquilízate, todo ha pasado, yo estoy aquí!

-¡pero es que han pasado tantas cosas en este ultimo año, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen estas cosas ee! ¡eres una mala influencia para mi Harry James Potter!

Lily empezó a secarse las lagrimas y los tres soltaron una carcajada, cosa que hizo que Harry girara la cabeza hasta donde estaba Hermione poniéndola cara dulce, por lo que Lily decidió dejarlos solos.

Cuando esta salio por la puerta se encontró con que La profesora Mcgonagal, Tonks, Lupin, Draco, Ron, el señor y la señora Weasley además de mucha mas gente estaban en la puerta esperando a que salieran para poder entrar a ver a Harry.

-¡Lily! ¿Cómo esta? la pregunto una mujer un poco mayor y con el pelo rojo

-¡esta bien!

La señora Weasley se tranquilizo un poco pero Lily rompió a llorar y Draco fue corriendo hasta y ella y la abrazo

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

-¡nada Draco, no te preocupes!

-¿entonces porque lloras? la pregunto el rubio

-¡porque tengo ganas de llorar!

Draco la abrazo mas fuerte contra el mientras la susurraba al oído.

-¡cálmate, pequeña, cálmate, ya todo ha pasado, se lo que estas sintiendo, yo te comprendo, pero cálmate, ya todo ha pasado!

-¡gracias Draco!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por cuidar de mí!

-¡no tienes que darme las gracias, mas bien te las debería dar yo por dejar que cuide de ti, aparte de que si no lo hago Potter me mata!

Lily soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un pequeño golpe a Draco en el pecho.

-¡anda si se ríe!

Esta se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Draco en los labios hasta que noto como un Flash de una cámara de fotos apuntaba hacia ellos, giraron la cabeza y vieron como un montón de periodistas iban corriendo hacia ellos, pero Draco muy sutilmente se deshizo de ellos contestándoles algunas preguntas pero sin que la hicieran.

-¡disculpennos señores pero en estos momentos ni mi novia ni yo tenemos ganas de contestar a sus preguntas, lo único que sabemos es que su hermano el señor Potter se encuentra bien, gracias!

Draco cogió a Lily de la mano y se fueron a un pasillo que estaba mas adentro dejando a todos los demás pasmados.

-¡como se nota que cuando vivía con sus padres siempre trataba con la prensa!

Mientras tanto en la habitación Harry cogió de la mano a Hermione y hizo que se sentara en la cama junto a el.

-¡hola! la dijo el ojiverde

-¡hola!

Los dos se miraban pero no sabían que decirse

-¡parecemos dos tontos aquí sin hablar de nada! le dijo Harry

-¡si tienes razón!

-¡Hermione tienes la caja que te di antes de marcharme a la lucha!

-¡si!

-¡quiero que la abras ahora!

-¿ahora?

-¡si!

Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco su varita mágica, haciendo un hechizo para que apareciera su caja delante de ellos.

-¿Has visto lo que hay dentro?

-¡no!

-¡me extraña, porque después de muerto, porque no ibas a haberlo abierto!

-¡pues porque yo desde el corazón nunca quise aceptar que estabas muerto!

-¡buena respuesta!

Ambos se empezaron a reír y de repente Harry agarro a Hermione del brazo y la empujo hacia el abrazándola y besándola, cosa que Hermione también contesto.

-¡lo siento Hermione, pero es que no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin besarte!

-¡ni yo a ti mi amor, si no lo hubieras hecho tu, lo habría terminado haciendo yo!

Harry cogió la caja que estaba encima de el y se la dio a Hermione

-¡ábrela!

Hermione levantó la tapa de la caja y para su sorpresa se encontró con un precioso anillo de oro blanco en red con piedras preciosas incrustadas

-¡Harry!

Este cogió el anillo de la caja y le dijo a Hermione que se acercara

-¡Este anillo se lo regalo mi padre a mi madre el día que le pidió que se casara con el, mira, sus iniciales están grabadas aquí!

Hermione estaba perpleja no sabia que decir ni que pensar, sabia que quería decirle Harry al darle ese anillo.

-¡y yo he grabado dos (H) seguidas de las iniciales de mis padres con una esperanza!

¿Cuál?

-¿de si ME QUIERES?

-¡Harry, claro que te quiero!

Harry puso una sonrrisa y entonces le puso el anillo a Hermione

-¿Hermione Jane Granger, te quieres casar conmigo?

Hermione se quedo muda ante la pregunta de Harry, no reaccionaba, por lo que Harry empezó ha hablar

-¡Ya se que somos muy jóvenes, pero yo te quiero y tu me quieres a mi y después de todo lo que he vivido quiero tener una familia de verdad quiero tenerla contigo y habainedo estado apunto de morirme tantas veces - ¡SI!- pues es normal que me quiera casar tan joven!

Harry paro de golpe y se quedo mirando a Hermione que le sonreía.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡que si quiero!

Harry la volvió a agarrar y la tumbo en la cama con el y la empezó a besar con pasión.

-¡Te quiero Hermione!

-¡yo también te quiero Harry!

Pero ese momento se rompió justo cuando tocaron a la puerta y Hermione se levanto de la cama

-¡adelante!

Y todos entraron en la habitación a saludar a Harry sorprendidos.

….

* * *

**Hola hola.... **

**se que ha pasado mucho tiempo me mude y en el traslado se me estropeo el ordenador la verdad no se que le paso exactamente porque al principio funcionaba no se pero la cosa es que consegui arreglarlo aunque no se por cuanto tiempo porque esta agonizando pero bueno la buena noticia es que con este tiempo me ha dado tiempo a hacer mas capitulos por lo que ahora me pongo a colgar el seggundo capi.....**

* * *

**gracias a:**

**Fran: **bueno espero que te siga gustando ahora cuelgo el segundo capi... si me he mudado pero bueno ya estoy instalada y encima ahora en paro por lo que tengo mas tiempo....**.**

**kikio potter evans:** gracias, espero que te siga gustando siento el retraso....

**AtRaM Potter: **gracias, espero que este capi tambien te guste ahora cuelgo tambien el siguiente....

**hermione_potter:** gracias, ya lo se lo que pasa que hasta ahora no he podido actualizar pero bueno ahora espero que te guste porque mi intencion es colgar tres capis seguidos haber si puedo, espero que tambien te gusten.....

* * *


	29. Chapter 29 Fin de curso

**Capitulo29: Fin de Curso**

Al entrar todos en la habitación, Hermione decidió quedarse en un lado para dejarle espacio, mientras que Lily se acerco a ella.

-¿Has hablado con mi hermano?

-¡si!

Lily la cogió de la mano para ver si le había dado el anillo

¡Te lo ha dado! la dijo al verlo

-¿tu lo sabias?

-¡Claro que lo sabia, me pedido permiso para regalártelo, me dijo que quería darte algo importante para el!

-¡ya lo creo!

-¿y que le has dicho?

-¡Un momento también te dijo que me iba a pedir que me casara con el!

-¡si! ¿Qué le has dicho? le dijo la jopven Potter con entusiasmo en los ojos

Lily parecía una niña pequeña esperando que la dieran un juguete nuevo con la respuesta de Hermione

-¡que si!

Lily se lanzó hacia ella y la dio un fuerte abrazo y dio un grito, lo que hizo que todos se callaran de repente y se las quedaran mirando.

-¿Qué os pasa? les pregunto un pelirrojo que parecia muy contento de ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien

-¡NADA!

Mientras Hermione le ponía cara amenazadora a Lily y esta se reía por lo bajo pero no se pudo aguantar.

-¡lo siento no me aguanto!

-¿pero que es lo que pasa? volvio a preguntar el pelirrojo ya con curiosidad

Lily miro a Harry ya que se dio cuenta de que su hermano si sabia lo que pasaba

-¿Puedo Harry? ¿o lo dices tú?

-¡dilo!

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos ya que no sabían nada

-¡Que mi hermano y Hermione se casan!

Todos se sorprendieron mucho pero aceptaron que se que se querían casar, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Harry salio del hospital y cuando los periodistas se enteraron de que Sirius Black estaba vivo después de dos años encerrado en un cueva por Lord Voldemort, se olvidaron un poco de el y fueron a preguntarle a Sirius y gracias a eso Harry conseguía que no le agobiaran mucho ya que parecía que a su padrino si que le gustaba ir a la entrevistas.

El día antes de fin de curso Draco parecía preocupado y Lily se acerco a el

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?

-¡nada!

-¿algo te pasa?

-¡bueno si!

Draco se levanto de las escaleras y se puso frente a Lily

-¿Qué va ha pasar con nosotros mañana?

-¿Qué va ha pasar de que?

-¡me refiero a que mañana termina el curso y cada uno se ira a su casa y no se que va ha pasar contigo y conmigo!

-¿tu que quieres que pase?

-¡no quiero dejar de verte!

-¡pues como Harry y Hermione se van a casar y no creo que sea muy conveniente que yo me quede en casa con los recién casados, que te parece si me voy contigo a tu casa!

-¿a vivir conmigo?

-¡exacto, pero claro a una casa cerca de la de mi hermano para no estar muy lejos, ahora que lo he encontrado no quiero perderlo! ¡pero claro solo si tu quieres! ¿Qué dices?

-¡que, que digo!

Draco cogió a Lily en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas y a besarla.

Al día siguiente cuando cogieron el tren, decidieron que irían todos a casa de Harry esa noche. Pero antes de subir al tren los tres amigos se quedaron observando el castillo de Howards ya que ese era su último año allí.

-¿creéis que regresaremos algún día?

-¡no lo dudes, Harry, no lo dudes!

Hermione le cogió de la mano y subieron al tren.

Por la noche cenaron todos juntos y Lily comento lo de que se iba a ir a vivir con Draco y aunque a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia no le quedo más remedio que aceptarlo. Hermione y Ginny estaban en el patio del jardín hablando de su relación con Neville.

-¿Cómo te va con el?

-¡muy bien, voy a pasar unos días en su casa con el y con su abuela!

-¡que bien! ¿pero vive aquí al lado no?

-¡si, yo creo que por eso mi madre me deja sino no me dejaría!

-¡puede ser!

Hermione empezó a sentirse algo mal

-¿estas bien?

-¡si, solo ha sido un momento!

-¡te has puesto blanca de repente! ¿quieres que entremos?

-¡no, vamos a quedarnos un ratito más!

-¿mañana vienen tus padres? la pregunto la pelirroja

-¡si!

-¿Qué han dicho de lo de tu boda?

-¡aun no se lo pueden creer, pero dicen que lo que yo decida esta bien!

-¡yo le digo a mi padre que me caso con tu edad y me cuelgan!

-¡pues no te podrían decir nada porque ellos se casaron con mi edad!

-¡tienes razón!

Draco en ese momento entraba por la puerta de la casa ya que había ido a comprar unas cosas con Lily y esta se había quedado un poco atrás.

-¿entramos?

-¡si, vamos!

-¡hola Draco!

-¡hola chicas!

¡chicos voy entrando no me encuentro muy bien!

-¿Hermione que te pasa?

-no lo se he debido coger un poco de frió!

-¡pues entra, porque como Harry sepa que te encuentras mal no se que le da, últimamente esta muy posesivo!

-¡tienes razón Lily!

Lily acababa de llegar y había escuchado todo.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la casa para entrar donde estaban todos, solo le dio tiempo ha abrir la puerta ya que cuando se disponía a entrar se desmayo.

-¡HERMIONE!

Draco soltó las bolsas en el cuelo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Hermione al igual que Lily y Ginny que esta ultima fue a avisar a los demás.

-¡HARRY! empezo a gritar llamando a u hermano

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-¡Hermione, estaba hay tan tranquila y de repente ha empezado a decir que no se encontraba muy bien y se ha desmayado!

No le dio tiempo a terminar de decir lo último cuando Harry ya había salido corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa donde Draco estaba ayudando a hermione levantarse ya que había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¡HERMIONE!

Harry se acerco a ellos y la cogió entre sus brazos

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡se ha mareado Harry! le dijo rubio con calma

-¡muchas gracias Draco! Harry la cogio entre sus brazos

-¿Hermione que ha pasado?

-¡no es nada Harry, es lo que dice Draco me he mareado, seguramente por el viaje el cambio de clima y eso!

-¿seguro?

-¡si! ¡no te preocupes! ¡chicos no os preocupéis, la verdad que desde lo de Voldemort no he comido muy bien y seguro que es eso ademas de que me he mareado algo en el tren!

Hermione le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Harry y entro en la casa

- ¿no venís? ¡No querréis que os pase lo que a mí! les dijo la castaña ya recuperando su color de piel....

….

* * *

**Y hay el segundo capitulo espero que os haya gustado voy haber si consigo colgar un tercero sino mañana lo colgare, besos...............**


	30. Chapter 30 Vida feliz

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado** **le quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que la han leido y han seguido desde el principio**

* * *

**Capitulo30: Vida Feliz**

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Hermione llegaron y comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda de Harry y Hermione y Lily su mudanza a la casa que había comprado con Draco a una manzana de la que fue la de sus padres.

Un par de semanas mas tarde prepararon una fiesta para celebrar que en un mes se casarían. Lo celebraron en casa de Harry en el jardín de atrás ya que era bastante amplio, habían invitado a todos sus amigos incluso su padrino Sirius le había pedido permiso para ver si podía llevar a una chica que había conocido y con la que estaba saliendo.

¡ya has vuelto a las andadas amigo! Le dijo Remus

¡yoooo, Lupin, no seas exagerado es la primera novia que tengo desde que tengo vida! Le contestó el animago con la cara de picardía que hacia años que no veía en su amigo.

Todos parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, y una vez que llego la hora de comer Harry quería decir algo, por lo que se adelanto un poco de los demás para que le vieran y pidió que le escucharan.

¡Quiero decir que si no fuera por toda la gente que nos ha apoyado con esto no se estaría realizando, yo nunca me habría imaginado que terminaría viviendo en la que fue la casa de mis padres, que iba a tener tantos buenos amigos, que iba a descubrir que tengo una hermana melliza y que me enamoraría de mi mejor amiga y celebraría esta fiesta por mi compromiso, después de todo lo que he vivido, ya que lo que viví con mis tíos no fue nada comparado con lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, me habría gustado que el profesor Dumbeldore hubiera estado aquí. Pero no voy a llorar como bien me dijo un buen amigo tengo que ser fuerte y valiente y seguir con la vida por delante! ¿verdad Hagrid?

El semigigante estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima que intentaba ocultar cuando Harry decía estas palabras

¡he pasado miedo, no lo voy a negar, pero tengo que decir que esto me ha hecho que mis miedos se pierdan que ya no tenga mas miedo a las cosas de la vida, he estado a punto de morir y yo creo que no hay cosa que de mas miedo que eso, y dudo mucho que otra persona pueda hacer que yo tenga miedo!

¡yo puedo!

Hermione salio desde el motón de la gente y se puso junto a Harry

¿Cómo que tu puedes? Le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

¡yo puedo, te lo aseguro! Le contesto

¿y como si se puede saber?

Hermione se acerco a su oreja y se lo dijo en susurros mientras que todos estaban deseando saber que era eso que le podía asustar debido a la reacción de Harry cuando Hermione le hablo en el oído.

¡QUE! ¿ES UNA BROMA? Empezó a gritar el ojiverde

Pero Hermione hacia gestos con la cabeza negando mientras ponía cara de resignación, pero nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Harry se empezó a reír

¡Eso da miedo, pero es lo más maravilloso que nos podía pasar Hermione, aunque seamos tan jóvenes!

Harry se acerco a ella y la beso con todas sus ganas mientras la decía todo lo que la quería.

¿vale, nos queréis explicar que es lo que esta pasando? Pregunto el pelirrojo desde el otro lado del jardín

¡claro! Dijo Harry

¡si porque no me estoy enterando de nada! Dijo la joven Potter

¡lo que pasa Lily, es que vas a ser tía! ¿Qué te parece? La contesto su hermano

¿estas embarazada Hermione?

¡si!

¡enhorabuena!

Parecía que la noticia no había caído tan mal como Hermione se esperaba, Harry se la llevo a parte de los demás

¿desde cuando lo sabes?

¡desde un día antes de que terminaran las clases, estoy de un par de meses!

¿y porque no me lo has dicho antes?

¡no lo se Harry, tenia miedo a que reaccionaras mal!

¿reaccionar mal?

Harry puso su mano en el vientre de Hermione

¿Qué crees que será, niño o niña?

¡no lo se! Le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un dulce beso en los labios…….

------------------------------------------------------------

Siete meses después Harry y Hermione ya se habían casado y esta acababa de dar a luz a un niño.

¡hola James! ¿Cómo se ha levantado hoy mi pequeño?

¡Hermione, no te va ha contestar, solo tiene dos semanas de vida! ¡además como no te des prisa no vas a llegar a clase!

¡madre mía, tienes razón, toma!

Hermione le dio con cuidado a Harry el pequeño James mientras ella le daba un dulce beso en los labios cogía su mochila y se marchaba a la escuela superior de magia donde estaba estudiando para ser profesora de runas antiguas. Mientras que Harry había entrado en la academia de aurores junto con Ron mientras que Lily estaba en la escuela de medicina mágica, y Draco que había tenido que hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares tras la muerte de su padre, cosa que no le desagradaba ya que estaban junto a la escuela de Lily, pero aparte el tenia pensado sacarse el título de Auror pero había decidido esperar una par de años antes de empezar a sacárselo.

¡bueno, pequeño, ahora vas a ir con tu tío Sirius que te va ha cuidar hasta que mama te vaya a buscar esta tarde! Harry introdujo al pequeño James en su carrito y fue dirección a la nueva casa de Sirius Black…..

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

¡James! ¡suelta eso ahora mismo!

Un niño de tres años corría por toda la casa cogiendo todo lo que pillaba y burlándose de su madre ya que debido a que estaba embarazada de 5 meses el pequeño tenía más movilidad que ella.

¡Harry dile algo, cógelo, no vamos a llegar y tú eres el padrino! Le gritaba su esposa desde el jardín

¡ya voy! ¡te cogi granuja!

Harry cogió a su hijo por las piernas colgándolo boca abajo mientras que el niño se reía.

¡no quieres ver a Teddy!

¡siiiiii!

¡pues entonces vete con mama que te termine de vestir para que puedas jugar con ella, corre, que yo tengo que vestirme también, porque como vaya así vestido a la boda de tu tía Lily, me mata!

Los tres salieron de la casa y fueron corriendo a coger el coche hasta la casa de Lily y Draco ya que habían decidido casarse en el jardín de la casa. En cuanto llegaron Hermione se sentó en una silla mientras que Harry fue buscar a su hermana y dejaba al pequeño James jugando con el hijo de Tonks y Lupin, Teddy.

¡Lily! ¿estas lista?

¡si, ya salgo!

Harry entrego a su hermana en el altar y se caso con Draco Malfoy, quien se lo iba a decir, el emparentado con Draco Malfoy, pero si era la felicidad de su hermana el lo aceptaba.

¡Lily Alexandra Potter! ¿Aceptas como esposo…….. A Draco Malfoy?

¡si, acepto! Contesto Lily

¿y tu Draco Malfoy, aceptas como esposa …….. A Lily Alexandra Potter?

¡si, acepto! Contestó el rubio

¡por el poder que me concede la ley mágica, yo os declaro marido y mujer!

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero muy bonita, aparte de que hizo que todos los viejos amigos se reunieran ya que hacia un año que algunos se habían ido a vivir a otras ciudades a causa de sus trabajo.

Ginny se fue a vivir con Neville a California, donde trabaja como medico de personas con problemas mentales, y Ginny da clases particulares a niños Muggels, mientras cuida de su pequeña hija de un año de edad Nelly. Ron se caso con Luna un mes antes que Lily y Draco y Luna estaba embarazada, al parecer habían atinado la noche de bodas, Sirirus, cada poco tenía una novia nueva, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que a el eso le encantaba, por lo que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

¡MAMA, vamos a llegar tarde a coger el tren del colegio! Gritaba un niño castaño con los ojos verdes mientras terminaba de introducir una lechuza dentro de una jaula.

Una Hermione adulta estaba terminada de empacar cosas de sus hijos que se tenían que ir al colegio

¡PAPA NOS LLEVARA EN UN MOMENTO, NO TE PREOCUPES!

La puerta de la casa de los Potter sonaba

¡ya abro yo!

Una niña de unos 6 años iba corriendo ha abrir la puerta.

¡tía Lily!

¡hola Holly, como esta mi sobrina favorita!

Mientras Hermione bajaba con dos baúles por las escaleras

¡JAMES, SUSAM, coger vuestros baúles! ¿Lily, que haces aquí?

¡no me iba a perder el primer viaje a Howards de Susam!

¡al paso que vamos, no llegamos a coger el tren! ¿Dónde has dejado a Narcisa?

¡esta en casa con Draco que le de la lata a su padre, no dice que los 5 años es la mejor edad para un niño!

¡dímelo a mí que no puedo con este bicho!

Hermione le hizo cosquillas en la barriga a la pequeña que se parecía muchísimo a Harry, por su pelo moreno y sus ojos verdes, al contrario que su hermana Susam que tenia un color rubio mayos que el de su madre y unos ojos esmeralda heredados de su padre al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

¡tiene que estar al llegar! ¡nos tiene que llevar!

¿tu no vas con ellos en el tren Hermione?

¡no, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas que me ha pedido la profesora Mcgonagal a si que hasta mañana no voy! ¡la profesora me ha adaptado mi despacho para que me pueda aparecer allí sin ningún problema y pueda ir a mi puesto al ministerio, esto solo será por este curso por hacerle un favor a la profesora pero el próximo año me negare!

¡eso dices todos lo años cuñadita y ya llevas 3 como profesora en el colegio!

Ya lo se pero este será el ultimo. La contesto Hermione con una sonrisa de ironía en la cara.

La puerta de la casa de abrió y era Harry con algunas heridas en la cara junto con Ron que también venia algo magullado.

¡hola Lily! ¡hola cariño! Dijo Harry al entrar

¡llegas tarde! Le reprocho su esposa sin mirarle

¡hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla para coger a este último!

¡ya lo veo! (mientras miraba con preocupación las heridas de la cara en cuanto de dio cuenta de ellas)

¡se lo que estas pensando, y estoy bien, no te preocupes!

¿de verdad? ¡a veces pienso que me mientes para que no me preocupe!

¡estoy bien!

Harry cogió a Hermione de la cintura y empezó a besarla, hasta que sus hijos aparecieron en la puerta y cogieron sus baúles.

¡podríais esperar a que nos marchemos al colegio, no creéis! Les grito James mientras salía

¡que gracioso ha salido el niño!

¡igualito a ti papa!

¡ha! ¡tira venga, que al final no llegamos!

Harry cogió a Holly en brazos y fueron a la furgoneta donde metieron los baúles y entraron en la misma donde los estaban esperando Arthur el hijo mayor de Ron y Luna y una pequeña niña de 6 años igualita a su madre y con su mismo nombre.

En la estación de King Kros, ya en el Anden 9/3/4 todos estaban despidiéndose de sus hijos.

¡Nelly, pórtate bien, es tu segundo año en el colegio yo creo que ya deberías haberte adaptado! Le decía una mujer pelirroja a una niña con el mismo color de pelo pero con la vista perdida, mientras que llevaba un captus en sus manos

¡Esta bien mama! ¡dale un beso a papa de mi parte!

¡vale!

Arthur y Susam se llevaban muy bien al igual que sus padres, pero el problema era que también se metían en tantos líos como sus padres ya que eran del mismo curso e iban a clase juntos.

¿papa, me has firmado la autorización para poder ir a Housemade? Un niño pelirrojo y pecoso no paraba de moverse y se le notaba que estaba muy nervioso

¡si hijo la firmamos ayer tu madre y yo! ¿verdad Luna?

¡si!

De repente apareció Draco con una niña rubia como el en los brazos diciendo que no se podían ir sin despedirse de su tío Draco.

Susam y James se acercaron a el y le dieron un abrazo.

¡portaros bien! ¿Esto va por ti James? ¡No te metas en líos, que te conozco!

¡Susam, no te preocupes cielo, el primer año no es malo, te va ha costar adaptarte pero en un par de semanas no vas a querer salir de allí, ya lo veras!

¡te lo aseguro cielo, con lo que te gusta leer, te va ha fascinar la biblioteca del colegio, pero no hagas lo que hacia tu madre que no salía de allí, vale, también tienes que divertirte! Hermione le pico en el brazo

¡si papa!

Todos entraron en el tren mientras que ellos se acordaban que hacia unos años eran los que se despedían de sus familiares cuando iban al colegio, era ahora de ellos de quien se despedían.

Harry se abrazo a Hermione por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla

¡quien se iba a imaginar que nos íbamos a ver en esta situación Hermione! despidiéndonos de nuestros hijos que vas al colegio, cuando parece que fue ayer cuando éramos nosotros los que íbamos en ese tren.

¡si, pero eso quiere decir que hemos sido felices y que hemos tenido hasta hoy una vida feliz!

¡Y la que nos queda! Le coste el ojiverde amarrándola por la cintura y besándola en el cuello –y lo que nos queda…….

....

Fin

**o continuara......................**

Hasta la proxima y gracias a todos.............

Sara


End file.
